Pokemon: The Return of the Kanto League
by bakercomics
Summary: Ash, Misty, May, Tracey, and Max return to the Kanto Region for a second spin at the Kanto League!
1. Old Memories, New Adventure!

**Pokemon:**

 **Return of the Kanto League**

 **Chapter 1: Old Memories, New Adventure!**

 **Ash's Point of View**

The Kalos League was over, and Pikachu and I went to Oak's lab, but there was one Pokemon who wanted something. I said hi and goodbye to all my Pokemon who I haven't seen in a while, and was on my Kalos journey. As I was leaving for home, a little grass type Pokemon followed me out. It finally tapped my foot to get my attention. I saw him for the first time since I left Kanto. "Hey buddy, what are you out here for? Aren't you supposed to be at Prof. Oak's?"

Prof. Oak was nearby and said, "It's been waiting for you since you left for Kalos. It wants to be with you again." I kneeled down to Bulbasaur and asked, "Is that true?" Bulbasaur nodded. I smiled and told Bulbasaur, "Well, Bulbasaur, welcome back!" I ran with Bulbasaur and Pikachu home to see my mom after a while. "Mom?" I called as I opened the door. "Hi honey! So happy your back!" Mom said, with Mr. Mime by her side, as usual. She looked at me, smiling.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you!" She said, as if she were very excited. I thought to myself, _it is either food or a simple gift._ She opened the door and I saw some people I hadn't seen in a long time, even years! On the right, there was a tall boy with a book, dark hair, and a green jacket. In the middle, there were two girls with almost the same height. They both had Pokemon on them. One was holding a small Pokemon, and the other with two big Pokemon behind her. Then, there was a boy who had grown since the last time I saw him, and gripped a small Pokemon in his arms.

"Surprise!" they all said in unison. I then realized the boy was Max, the tall boy was Tracey, and the girls were May and Misty. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" "We came to visit! Did you win the League?" May was telling and asking me. "I got 2nd. Lost to a trainer with a Mega Charizard. Should've maybe brought mine and we would've had an extreme fight!" I was telling them. "You still did well though, Ash!" Max cheered. "Was it different than the others?" Tracey asked. "Yes! Mega Evolution was used a lot! I had a certain type of mega evolution Pokemon, but it left," I explained. Misty was surprisingly quiet. "Hey Mist, what's up with you?" I asked. She finally spoke, saying, "Same old, same old! Just some plain gym leading. I'm getting better, though. Oh, and I forgot something." She was hold a Marill now, which I assumed it evolved. She reached in her bag. I saw May's huge Blaziken and a Blastoise. I'm guessing your little Squirtle's all grown up, May!" I told her. "Yup, I randomly evolved during a battle too!" She said with excitement.

Then I turned a taller Max. He didn't have glasses anymore, so he looked a lot different. "Did you actually catch Jirachi, Max!?" I asked him. "Yeah! Now he'll always be awake! I'm a trainer now, like you!" he responded. "Good, I can't wait to battle," I told him. Misty was still looking for the surprise, so I decided to talk to Tracey after a long while. "How's working with Professor Oak?" I asked him. "Oh, it's been quite a job! Researching, examining, and discovering new things about Pokemon! I've also been travel through regions, too," he claimed. "It would've been cool if you caught up with me at least one point," I muttered. "Sorry about that Ash!" he said.

"Ash, I found it! Here," she said holding out a Pokeball. For a second, I hadn't noticed the changes of Misty, Tracey, or May. I looked at them for a second. May looked almost the same, except that she had different clothes. As did Misty, but she didn't have her hair up, and it was significantly longer. I realized I was also taller than the 2 girls, with Misty being taller than May. Tracey hadn't changed a bit besides his extensive growth spurt, which was now just as tall as Professor Oak himself. "Well, open it," Misty told me. I poked the button and out came Squirtle. I remembered this little guy from long ago. "I found him with the rest of the Squirtle Squad, and found out it was your Squirtle! It noticed me and wanted to return to you, so I said yes, so here he is" Misty explained. "Thank you Misty, thank you very much," I told her. Then I kneeled with Pikachu still hugging everyone. Pikachu climbed back and my shoulder, greeting Squirtle. "Hi, Squirtle! I haven't seen you since Hoenn!" I said. I rubbed his head like I used to. Bulbasaur greeted him with a Vine hive-five.

Mom came out and said, "I made lunch! Come inside guys!" "Whew, thanks, I'm starved from the journey," I said. May, Max, and Tracey laughed. Max said, "Same old Ash!" Even I started to laugh.+ "Yeah, same old Ash," Misty said quietly.

The five sat at the wooden table, where there was fresh food on the table. There was a lot too, specifically for 4 normal appetites, 5 Pokemon appetites, and one almost abnormally sized appetite, which belonged to me. Misty swallowed a couple bites of food and said, "People are going to be lined up at the gym tomorrow, but since this is Pokemon League season, my sisters took it, and so this is my vacation." "Wait, the Pokemon League's coming up?!" The two siblings and I said. "Oh boy" Tracey said. "What?" Misty asked. "I know what he's talking about, and I'm excited! Let's go on another Journey in Kanto!" Max declared, ecstatic. "I… don't know about that, I have gym leading, and Tracey's got research to do," Misty said, then sighing. Tracey smiled, "I can go, Professor Oak wouldn't mind a little outward research," Tracey informed the others, also excited, he then continued, "Misty, remember, your sisters are back! You can go, we'll figure something out."

I had to quickly come up with an idea, "Guys, let me prepare, I'll get new clothes and then we'll pick up some of my Pokemon from the lab, I'll have Max pick one of Prof. Oak's starters. Tracey, you confirm with Professor Oak. Misty, call your sisters to tell them you're going back on a journey with us. May, Max, call your father to tell him you're on a journey, too. We're going on a journey!" I informed them. They four nodded.

Misty turned on her PokeGear and called the gym. Daisy answered. "Hey Daisy, can you take care the gym for me for a while longer? I'm going on another journey!" They talked a while. As did May to her father. I came down the stairs with his oldest Pokemon outfit from my first journey. Misty laughed and said, "You look just like you did when we were traveling!" Misty and I laughed a bit more. The boys headed over to the lab. "Hey Professor Oak, Ash, some friends, and I are going on a journey, can I go and have Max pick a starter Pokemon? We're in kind of a hurry," Tracey asked the Professor. Prof. Oak responded, "Okay! You can go, but research while you're out. Now the boy." He pulled out three Pokemon; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

Max chose Charmander because he thought no one else had one or its evolutions at the moment. I Had gone to pick my 3 other Pokemon, I picked Bayleef, Quilava, and Charizard. I told them, "It's good to see you guys again!"

We met up with the girls, and I asked, "Is everyone ready?" They all said, "Yes!" As we knew it, we were headed off to Viridian City. "Same old Ash…" Misty whispered to herself.

As we made our way out of Pallet Town, Tracey had remembered something. "Oh, guys! I have something we need to work on while we're on this journey," Tracey said. He pulled out a small potion, labeled: DE-EVOLUTION. "We need to find a wild evolved Pokemon, so we can test it on the Pokemon to de-evolve it. A third evolved Pokemon would be best," Tracey explained. "Why do you need to de-evolve a Pokemon?" Misty asked. Tracey basically started lecturing as we were walking, "Well, if a Pokemon evolves and it hasn't got enough training, trainers can use de-evolution to prepare. Not everyone has an Everstone, you know?" I smirked a little and joked, "If you had the stuff earlier, I could've prevented Charizard from setting me on fire!" Most of us laughed. "In fact, I have Charizard on me," I said. "Wait, what other Pokemon do you have?" Max asked. Pikachu jumped down from my shoulder.

"Pikapi!" he cheered. I threw all my Pokeballs out, and out came five Pokemon. "I have Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Bayleef, and Quilava." Bayleef snuggled up on me, like it used to. They all gathered around me like another reunion. "Okay, Pokemon role call, who's got what?" Tracey asked, pulling out his sketchbook. He started drawing a huge bunch of Pokemon in front of us. From left to right, there was: Beautifly, Azumarill, Marill, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Charmander, Bayleef, Quilava, Glaceon, Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Politoed, Gyarados, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Jirachi. After the sketch, Tracey reached in his bag and pulled out a small tripod, and a camera. "Alright, everyone get in the picture," he said. Pikachu climbed on to my shoulder. The camera blinked three times, and we all said, "Cheese!" It was a great picture with a beautiful background of Viridian Forest.

I started speaking, "Alright guys! Let's get going! We got Gyms to battle! First, we need to go to Viridian, then we'll head to Pewter to battle and see an old friend…"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi people of FanFiction! Just to let you know I'm NOT canceling Pokémon Gemstone, but this is just a little change in direction of the anime. Ash and his old friends return to Kanto to compete. In this fanfic, Alola isn't thought of yet. This isn't a side project, though, so I'll post some when I can.**


	2. Raining The Drops of Viridian!

**Pokemon: Return of the Kanto League**

 **Chapter 2: Raining the Drops of Viridian!**

 **Ash's Point of View**

By the time we traveled halfway through Viridian Forest, we had run into rain itself. Misty also was having basically anxiety attacks based on the many bug types. We decided to hide under a huge tree, where we would hopefully wait for the storm to blow over. "Waaahhh! Caterpie! Caterpie everywhere!" Misty screamed, hiding behind Tracey and I. "Just like last time, Misty, they're not going to hurt you. Just like Butterfree didn't," I told her.

"Well, how do you feel when you try to face your fears, Ketchum?" She angrily asked me. "Eat through it!" I said sarcastically. Tracey smirked. "Just like every other failure or fear, or just anytime at all," May joked. "This is no time for games, Ash! You have another journey to go on and it's probably shorter than the last one!" Misty yelled. "Oh yeah!?" I yelled. Misty turned red. "Yeah!" She yelled. "The more you bicker, the more you like each other!" May and Tracey both said as if they planned it. Them and Max started to burst into laughter. Misty blushed, but I didn't and retaliated. "Hey! We're not the sharing and whispering little plans and secrets to each other!" I argued. Max was still laughing, but Pikachu came down and shocked all five of us.

"Ha! At least I can take this shock!" I bragged, with the others on the ground. Pikachu shocked me again. "Never mind," I dizzily fell. It was still raining, but we needed to get going. Pikachu was happy with the silence, because no one was arguing. Tracey and Misty halted for some reason, and then May, Max, Pikachu, and I realized why. We were extremely frightened by the hugest Nidoking we'd ever seen. It growled at us angrily. "Uh…. Guys? What in the world do we do?" I asked silently. Tracey answered. "Run!" he yelled. We sprinted as fast as we could away from the beast. We had turned left toward a rocky area close to the city. Misty and I knew the exact way there because we went there about 4 or 5 times on occasion. But the worst had to happen here. The steep hill area had been closed. It was completely blocked by rocks. We were at a dead end. We couldn't battle it at the position we were in, so there was nothing we could do. Max had an idea though. He had dug through his bag for the one thing Prof. Oak. _Poke balls._

"Guys, go past me, now! There's only one thing I could do," Max told us. We complied, and slid against the rock walls. Nidoking didn't see us until Misty hurt herself and yelled, "Ouch!" Max was about to throw one of his Poke balls, but Nidoking turned his attention to Misty and smacked her with his tail. He also had broken the wall, so we could get through. "Misty!" I yelled. She was on the ground, unconscious. I picked her up and yelled, "Max! Throw the ball!" He did so. We didn't expect it to stay in the ball, so we made a run for it. I was slowed down by Misty's weight, but I was still fast enough to outrun the escaped and raging Nidoking. There was a trail heading straight for the Pokemon Center, hoping to lay her somewhere and have Nurse Joy tend to her.

Misty opened her eyes slightly, as I ran. "Ash, is that you?" She said quietly. I focused on the road, but still talked to her. "Yeah, Misty. You'll be alright. We just need to get to the Pokemon Center," I told her. We had lost the Nidoking, so we started to slow down. "Misty! Are you alright?" Tracey asked. I spoke for Misty. "She'll be okay when we get to the Pokemon Center. We need to go, now!" I ordered. "Guys! Viridian City's just ahead!" May pointed out. "Alright then, let's go!" Max said. Pikachu was also extremely worried, surprisingly being very quiet. _I'll talk to Pikachu later. Now I need to focus on Misty._ It started to rain harder by the minute. We were all extremely soaked, especially me.

When we arrived at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy greeted us, "Well, well, long time, no see Ash and Pikachu! What's happened to Misty here?" She asked. "No time! She needs help, she got smacked hard by a Nidoking's tail. Can you help her?" Ash explained very fast. "I can't, but you're in luck. We have a doctor-trainer program going on here, and it is here for testing!" Nurse Joy said. She pushed a button and a doctor came rushing out. "What is it, Nurse Joy?" the doctor asked. "This trainer's friend had been smacked hard with a Nidoking's tail! She needs immediate help!" Joy explained. Two other doctors came out, bringing one of those moveable cots out. I was afraid to, but I let her out of my arms. "Guys, we'll meet up later. Wait in the trainer area and get some rest from what just happened," I told them. "Okay. We'll need this. We'll come in once the operation is over," Tracey responded. Pikachu and I then followed the paramedics, the doctor and a dazed Misty to the emergency room.

I stood there watching. Pikachu sat in my shoulder, shaking about what's happening. They had been looking, scanning, and examining the injury. They closed the window for the operation. I was anxious. I didn't want anything to happen to Misty, she was one of my best friends, sometimes, more than that. I remember the day we first met, all our troubles, fun, and challenges we faced together. Then, I remember the day she left; she had told me how she felt about me. We saw each other again, but rarely. I thought about her a lot. Now, she's finally back and this could risk me losing her again.

The doctor came out. He had a normal expression on his face, which could mean anything at all. He looked at me and said, "She'll be fine, she'll need a lot of rest. Which will probably until tomorrow morning. She may wake up before then though, but be careful." I breathed so hard, but there was so much relief in my stomach. Pikachu was pounding his breath, because he didn't know if she would be okay either. "We will, sir," I replied. I carried her to our bunkroom which we would stay in. The others must have saw me carrying Misty, so when I confronted them, they seemed relieved. "Is she okay!?" Tracey and May both asked at the same time, loudly. "Yes! She'll be okay. She'll need rest, so she'll be sleeping a lot," I explained. Max hugged Jirachi, "My wish came true! Thanks Jirachi!" Max cheered. Jirachi danced in happiness in Max's arms. "You wished that Misty would be okay, Max?" I asked him. "And that we'd stay traveling together!" Max added.

"Thank you," I told him. He smiled, as if he'd be happy forever. It was still pouring, and it was getting dark. "We'd best get to sleep because it's getting dark," Tracey said. "And I'm exhausted from all that running and the anxiety!" May said, as if she'd planned it with Tracey. I was starting to think they liked one another. I quickly forgot it due to my exhaustion. All of us went up to bed.

May and Max bunked, Tracey slept on the single bed, and Pikachu and I bunked with Misty, which she lay down in the bottom bunk next to the door just in case emergency. Before I went to sleep, I asked Pikachu why he had been so quiet.

"Pika pikapi pikachu pikapi pika chu" he replied.

The translation (at least to me) was: "I'm shyer now, because everyone's changed. But I would like to talk to them more." He replied. "I understand, Pikachu, goodnight," I whispered. We fell asleep. But before I knew it, I woke up. Something wasn't right. I stuck my head out of the bunk to look around. Everything looked okay, until I looked under my bunk, to see Misty was gone. I got up, and told Pikachu to wait there. I but on jacket and my shoes and slid down the ladder quietly enough to not wake anyone up. I walked down the hall to see Misty sitting on a bench, looking at a book. "Misty?" I called quietly. She looked back at me and said, "Ash, I knew you would come. Come here. I need to talk to you. She put the book into her bag and watches me sit down. She looks nervous or upset, one of the two. She scoots closer only to hug me. "Thank you," she says, almost bursting into tears, "thank you for being there for me, and I'm sorry for ever arguing with you or letting you down," I hug her back.

"It's okay. I'll always be there for you when you need me. Even if you are far away, just give me a call. Anytime, even in a situation," I tell her. She sits back up, saying, "I should've stayed with you when my sisters called. I should've said no. I should've," She said. "Misty, it's fine, you're here now and that's what matters," I responded. I didn't know it, but Pikachu had been spying on us. "We were so close, but now it's just awkward," Misty said. "I know, but we'll fix it, together," I said back. She gave a sincere smile, but then she leaned in and kissed me right on the cheek. I blushed so badly, my face was a tomato.

"Come on, let's get to bed," I told her. And we got up and walked away, hand in hand.


	3. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend!**

 **Ash's POV**

After a long day _and_ night yesterday, I still felt extremely tired. My legs and arms were sore from running and carrying an unconscious Misty all day. Not to mention how late Misty and I were up last night. I jut hoped no one else was spying on us, or to hope that Pikachu didn't tell anyone. I sat up in my bed, thinking that all the beds were full. In fact, all but mine and Misty's had anyone in them. The others were probably up getting breakfast. Pikachu knew I woke up, so he smiled and climbed on my shoulder. "Hi Pikachu," I said. I got ready, put the extra stuff in my bag, and slid on my shoes before I went out there. Misty was still out cold, so I left her alone to get some extra rest.

I went out there to see May and Tracey sitting at a table, chatting and drinking coffee. Max wasn't to be seen. "Good morning," I said sitting down at the table. "Hey Ash, how'd you sleep?" May asked. "I slept fine," I responded. I became suspicious of what they were talking about. "So, what are we talking about here?" I asked. "How this year will go, and not just Pokemon wise," Tracey said. "What do you mean by that?" Ash asked. "You'll find out soon enough!" May had added, once again. "What? Is it that you like each other?" I joked and I started to laugh. They seriously didn't do anything but blush in embarrassment. Then a war sort of began to start. "Not as bad as you have it for Misty," May teased. I did the same they did. She continued, "I saw you guys up last night." She gave me sort of an evil smile. Then I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then she shut her eyes as if May had something to prove. "What!? What were they doing!?" Tracey asked. "I don't know if I should tell," she replied. I sighed in relief. "How did you see? Where were you?" I asked her, in anger. "I was getting a glass of water as soon as you came down the hall. I snuck back toward our room were Pikachu told me that you and Misty were gone. Pikachu and I were watching from the end of the hall. I saw her and you. You knew what happened then, Ash," May explained.

I was blushing just as hard as last night. Then I looked at Pikachu and he gave me a nervous smile. Max came in with Charmander and said, "I'm back guys, oh, hey Ash!" "Good morning Max," I told him, hoping I wasn't red. "Where were you?" May asked as if Max had gotten lost and didn't come back for a week. "I was training with Charmander and Jirachi," Max responded, happily. "Look what Charmander can do!" Max pointed out. Charmander headed toward the dead ashes in the fireplace and blew a fury of flames, which lit the fire for the cold Pokemon Center in a rainy Viridian. "Is that Flamethrower?!" Tracey asked with a sketchbook and pencil in hand. "Apparently, it works well on bug Pokemon!" Max responded. Tracey made a quick sketch, showing Max, Jirachi, and his new Pokemon, Charmander. Charmander jumped with joy, and I was even impressed on how well Tracey had improved; the old ones were perfect, I didn't know they could get better! I heard footsteps, and I automatically knew who it was; Misty. She was ready too. I hesitated for a second, wondering if May would blab the thing that happened last night. I quickly said, "Is everyone ready to go?" I shook and the butterflies came back.

Max showed an excited expression and responded immediately, "Yes! Yes! Let's go! I wanna battle my first gym!" "Okay then, let's head to Pewter and hopefully see Brock!" Misty said. For two and half regions, Misty, Brock and I traveled together; the half would be Hoenn, when Misty came back a couple of times. Brock traveled with me for four regions along with Max and May in Hoenn, and Dawn in Sinnoh. I was sort of lonely in Unova (with exception of Brock visiting in Unova) and Kalos without either of them. Misty had traveled with me in an extra region, which would be the Orange Islands with Tracey. In those missing years of us three gone, I had been traveling, Brock had been sort of gym leading and studying to be a Pokemon Doctor, and Misty had been gym leading.

But my old friends are back, which makes me happier and less lonely. We gathered our things to go, until we were interrupted by three idiots I haven't seen since Kalos. "Well, look whose back, the older twerps. Especially the main twerp's girlfriend," Jessie remarked. Misty blushed. May scooted up next to me and whispered, "Even THEY think so." I started to get angry and not just at May. "And I thought they were finally gone!" Tracey yelled. "I guess idiots never change," Misty muttered. "Hey! We're not idiots! We're thieves for your Pikachu!" Meowth said. "And just because you have your old friends back, that doesn't change the fact that we will still mess with you!" James yelled. They started saying the old motto, but I'm so sick of it I refuse to write it. "Go Gourgeist! Go Inkay!" they both said. "Not today, Team Rocket!" I yelled, "Charizard, blow them away with Flamethrower!" "You too, Charmander!" Max yelled. The two fire lizards bound their fire together to make a fury that is headed straight for Team Rocket. They're burned and charbroiled to the point they're rocket fuel as they're flying. "I think that was enough, maybe more," a voice said behind the smoke. A tall guy walked through the big area. "Brock!" I yelled. "Hey!" Misty said. We ran up to him to hug him after not seeing him for a while. He looked over us, seeing Tracey, May and Max. "Hey, you three!" He said, smiling. "Hey!" May and Tracey said at the same time, again. I gave May an evil grin in revenge. She, of course, blushed. "Hi Brock," Max said.

"What are you doing back in Kanto? And what is she doing of her gym?" Brock asked. I answered, "I want a second shot at the Kanto League! Misty's sisters are running the gym again, so Misty is free to come with us," I told him. "Oh cool, I'm still running the gym sort of, so you can battle me again," Brock responded. "That's one of the reasons we came," I told him. We walked into Pewter City, into the gym. "Well, here we are again!" Brock pointed out. He continued, "A 1v1. How 'bout it?" "I'm a trainer too, now, Brock! So I challenge a double battle with Ash!" Max commanded. "Wow, a gym double battle, I like where this is going! Steelix & Geodude, go!" Brock yelled. Misty and the secret sharing idiots stood on the sidelines watching. May started talking to Misty, which made me extremely nervous. But then I saw her laughing and blushing. Oh, that had done it. "Charmander, go!" Max yelled. "Squirtle! GO!" I yelled. The two starter Pokemon came out of their Poke balls. "Squirtle! Water Gun on Geodude!" I yelled. Squirtle sprayed the rock with arms away from him. "Steelix, use Rock Tomb on Charmander!" The giant sent rocks flying at the little lizard, but Charmander had run around, scared from the big rocks. Then, there was a huge rock, coming straight for Charmander! "Charmander, use an emergency Flamethrower!" Charmander heaved a huge breath of fire, melting away the rock. When the rock turned to magma, Squirtle spat an array of water at it, making it cool. "Geodude, use Tackle on Squirtle!" Brock ordered. I saw this one coming. "Squirtle use Bubble!" I yelled. The bubbles fused and trapped Geodude inside one. "Charmander! Scratch the bubble to make Geodude wet!" Max ordered. "Smart move, Max!" I yelled. Charmander ran and sliced at the bubble, popping it. Tracey announced, "Geodude is unable to battle!" It was just Steelix, my Squirtle and Charmander.

Max and I came up with an idea. "Charmander and Squirtle, use Ember and Water Gun on Steelix!" The two scooted closer together to blast something seen rarely. The force of fire and water blasted its way toward Brock's Steelix. The impact was large, resulting in the entire field being wet. We could not see through the smoke, though. On the other hand, Brock and Tracey could see. "Steelix is unable to battle! Charmander and Squirtle are the winners!" Tracey announced.

Max and I smiled, laughed, and jumped in victory. Max's Jirachi also danced in joy. "Well, you guys beat me. Here's your Boulder badge," Brock said as held out 2 badges. We took them and I couldn't stop thinking about two things I needed to talk to Brock about. One of them was the want to have Brock come with us, the other I hesitated to talk about and I didn't want to talk about that one. So I didn't yet. "Hey Brock, do you want to come back with us?" I asked him. "I can't now, I'm sorry. Hey, I'll join up with you in Saffron City, I'll be there by the time you will," he responded. "If you ever need us, call me," I said. "Alright," Brock said. We started to say our goodbyes, and as we walked away, Pikachu and I waved. "See you in Saffron!" I yelled. We headed to the Pewter Pokemon Center.

It was getting dark, and everyone headed to bed. I slept and reminisced just last night and before. Every single memory, every single word. I can't. I can't stop thinking about her. I wake up and I check my little watch. It's 3 A.M. I still have time. May's probably watching me, but I don't care. I slide down the ladder quietly, and I stand in front of Misty. "Ash?" she whispered, "What are you doing up?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. We need to talk," I tell her. Pikachu still lay on our bed, probably sworn to secrecy. This time we walk outside, sitting down on the bench right outside, looking over a hill. "I know May knows. You can get mad or what…" She says, but I interrupt her. "It's fine," I say. I continued, "Last night, was one of the best nights of my life. And I can't change it. Not one outcome." "Ash, although others can't see it, you grew up. Didn't you?" Misty asked. "Kinda, I guess," I respond. We had talked for almost 3 hours. And as the sun went up, we kissed. And she lay down on me, asleep. And I watched the sun come up, realizing that I'm finally growing up.

Update: "Brock's Onix" changed to "Brock's Steelix"


	4. I Was A Teenage Pokemon Spy!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **I Was a Teenage Pokémon Spy**

 **May's POV**

I don't just see Ash leave in the night with Misty just once, but twice! I just knew it! This time was much different though. It was 3 A.M. I had been watching Ash's bunk since midnight. I knew Pikachu was awake. He had been waiting too. If he went with me if Ash had gone out, I wouldn't rat on him this time. Misty and Ash are my close friends and all, be I needed to know if they liked each other. They always left when everyone was sleeping, so I knew when to follow.

Right as I was about to fall asleep, Ash slid down the ladder. He had just stood over and she woke up, and he told her exactly, "I can't stop thinking about it. I need to talk to you." He held her hand and ran out the door, but quietly. They left! I had known it all along. I snuck out of the room, and couldn't see them. I thought to myself, Where could they have gone? I crawled behind the couch, but they weren't there. I looked around and saw them outside on a bench talking. They wouldn't stop, even if they were tired. I then opened the door quietly, to hide behind a nearby rock. The bench was a few steps away, so I hid behind a rock almost ten feet away, behind them. I heard them talk about memories, and I swear they talked almost every day they traveled, and talked long about the memories where they relied on each other. Misty laughed, shed a couple of tears, and then they just talked about all our futures, I heard Max's name, Tracey's, Brock's, and mine a few times.

Ash then just sweetened it and asked, "What about ours?" The sun was coming, so they scooted closer, turned their heads, and kissed until it fully rose. They both then fell asleep, with Misty lying on Ash's lap. Ash just sat there, asleep. I was shocked; I knew it would go far, but not THIS far in only two and a half days! I saw them sleeping peacefully though, I wanted to fall asleep myself, but I couldn't wait for the other boys to see, Pikachu included. They'd find out anyway, because they're out here. I quickly tiptoed back inside. I walked back into our room and got into my bed. I shouldn't tell the others, yet. The others were out cold, which gave Misty and Ash enough time to get inside. Pikachu started to talk with Ash, and Ash quietly responded with, "It was amazing, Pikachu," Ash whispered. Now that I thought everyone in the room was asleep, I decided to get up. I went to the small coffee machine, grabbed a mug and started to think. _What's going to happen now? Are they done hiding it? Will this actually become a relationship, or stay a secret? Most importantly, will they actually confess to each other? I watched them the entire night. I have to tell him. I need to know if this will work._

I sat at a table, waiting for Ash, and to my surprise he was first one up, well, besides me. "Ash, we need to talk," I told him. "Why?" he asked. "I knew you guys were up, and I knew you two kissed," I confessed. "I knew you were hiding out there, but Misty didn't. I won't tell because I don't want her upset with you," Ash said. "Thanks, but I need to know, are you even going to confess that you want a relationship?" I asked. "I don't know necessarily," he responded. I was so angered there I spit my coffee back into my cup. "What!?" I asked and continued, "You need to! You can't let that be!" "Okay! Okay! How do I ask her?" Ash asked. "Just tell her how you feel, and tell you would like a relationship. And it can't be a secret or it would be way too hard to keep," I explained. "Fine, I'll tell her tonight, but you need to come with me and help me," Ash ordered. Then Ash gave me a confused look. He asked, "But before I ask her, do you like Tracey?" Ash asked. I blushed. "You mind your relationship, I'll help yours then I'll mind mine," I told him.

Misty woke up and came out. "Hi May," she said. Then she looked at Ash and smiled, "Hi Ash." Then I whispered in his ear, "She'll totally say yes." Then Ash just stared at me, then looked at Misty, "Hi," he said, just the way she did to hi. But I still couldn't believe the fact that Ash never asked Misty to start a relationship! I mean, who kisses a girl, but doesn't ask her to be in a relationship?! I didn't know Ash was actually shy. But I was wrong there, he grew to be shy. I knew he was shy when it came to this, but then he is shy about everything! Something happened over the years I was gone. He was still at the table, but Misty had gone to the room to look for something. I was desperate. "Why are you so shy around Misty now? What happened?" I asked. Ash looked down, as if he were really nervous, and wanted to puke. Pikachu wasn't by, probably sleeping because he stayed up all night, like I did. Ash answered, "Serena had happened." I gave him a look. "Who in the world is Serena?" I asked. "Serena was a friend who was with me in Kalos, and apparently she liked me. She's in Hoenn now, and if you were there, you probably would've seen her. I treated only like a friend, until the fateful day she left. She had…" he stopped, as if he almost collapsed. I turn around, but Misty still wasn't there, so I don't understand why he stopped. "Come on, spit it out," I whispered. "She kissed me, and I was so nervous afterward," he had whispered back. "Did you like her?" I asked. "Not really," Ash responded. "We'll keep this between us," I told him. "You better," he whispered. I got up, worried that he was about to have a nervous breakdown. I stay looking back, and I run straight in to Misty. We had both fallen over, and she yelled, "Ow!" I got up.

"Are you alright, Misty?" I asked. "Yeah," she said, also trying to get up. Ash ran over, "What happened?" I told him, "I ran into her." She got up with the help of Ash. "I'm fine," she told us. Tracey and Max came out rushing and Tracey asked, "What happened?" Ash responded, "Nothing, they just ran into each other." The sun was up now, so Max and Ash got ready before anyone else. They were ready, and Max became excited once more. "You guys ready to head to Cerulean City?" Ash asked. "Yes! Yes! My second gym badge is waiting!" Max yelled. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled, happily. We decided to get to Cerulean earlier, so we could have Max's battle before sundown. It was hot and dry that day, so it took me by surprise that it wasn't rainy that day. As we walked, yet again did we encounter the idiotic Team Rocket

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet: Baa, baa!

Tracey was specifically mad this time, "Why can't you leave us alone!?" He asked. "Because we want the Pikachu!" Meowth yelled. Suddenly, a huge robot came from the trees. "Now we won't just suck Pikachu, but we'll suck all of you idiots!" James yelled. "You guys are the idiots!" Ash yelled. There's the Ash I knew! It was too late though, because they had sucked us in the tank. We sat there, cramped in a small little tank. Pikachu kept shocking the tank. "Everyone, back up!" Ash told everyone, "I'm breaking open this tank!"

 **Ash's Point of View**

I rammed the weakest side I could find, banging not once, not twice, but three times. I finally broke out with me falling out of the walking robot. The others rolled out. "Ha! Let's hope they don't notice we broke out until they get to base!" May had joked. We had gotten closer to Cerulean City, and I realized how long we were in there for. The sun was going down, so we had to hurry before Misty's sisters closed the gym. I also had to tell Misty I wanted a relationship while Max's battle was going on just to hopefully get an answer, I didn't care if my battle was today or tomorrow, this had to get done. We entered the city with the city being close to the water. The gym was open, thankfully.

"Hello, I'm Max! I would like a gym battle!" Max told the girl who towered him, which had been Misty's sister, Daisy. She responded, "Alright, we better hurry, or it will be too late." Then she noticed Misty and I in the back of everyone else. "Hello Misty, how's your boyfriend?" Daisy asked. Misty blushed, answering with, "We're fine, Daisy." They walked off, including Misty. "Misty. I need to talk to you again," I said. May looked back and gave me a wink of good luck. I opened the door for Misty and I to go outside. "What is it, Ash?" She asked. "I know we talked a lot for two nights now, and I need to know, are we in a relationship?" I asked her. She blushed and chuckled a little. "I don't know anymore. Are we?" She asked back. "I want one," I confessed. She smiled even more and said, "Oh, Ash!" She hugged me. Then yet again, we lean closer and kiss. "Ash, I love you," Misty finally confessed over years of changes…


	5. A Battle For Two!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **One Battle for Two!**

 **Ash's POV**

I'd done it. I asked Misty to be my girlfriend. And I'd thought she didn't want one or was too nervous for one. It benefited me so much! My confidence had been boosted again, and I knew her and hopefully the others would stay with me for a long time. We just looked at each other after what just happened, holding hands. Then Max burst out the door, and yelled, "Ash! Ash! I won the Cascade Badge!" Then he gave me a look and asked, "Wait, why are you two holding hands!?" I sighed. I had to tell them. "May! Tracey! Get out here!" I yelled. "What is it, Ash?" Tracey asked. May had said nothing because she knew everything. "Misty and I… are dating," I told them. Tracey put his hand on my shoulder. "I knew you liked each other since the Orange Islands, specifically all the jealousy," Tracey said, as if he was a know-it-all. Misty blushed after the comment. "What?!" Max yelled. "I didn't know you guys wanted to date!"

It got darker and darker by the minute, so we decided to leave for the Pokemon Center. The Pokemon Center was luckily open, so we headed on in. "Hello Misty, I see you're staying here tonight with your friends. Are you traveling again?" the Cerulean Nurse Joy asked. "Yes, my sisters are running the gym now," Misty answered. Misty, Max and Tracey headed into the bunkroom as May dragged me backward. "You did it, Ash! You asked her!" she said. "I know! I guess I'm not so shy anymore," I responded. May was happy that one she was right, two Misty and I were, well, together. Misty looked out the hall and asked, "Are you guys going to unpack, or what?" We headed up there with Misty surprising me with a kiss on the cheek as we entered the room. She was in a really good mood, and of course all of us knew why. We all started to grow tired, so I slipped into bed first, falling asleep fast, thinking about my battle with Misty tomorrow. The next early morning, when I usually wake up, drink some water, then fall back to sleep. I sat up, saw Pikachu next to me, then I turned. Then I found Misty in my bed, sleeping, from the side I have to get out of. I screamed in my mind. Then I figured this room had no space and what was supposed to be Misty's bed was a place for our luggage. So I skipped the water break, and decided to embrace it. Then, I had passed out with my arm around her. About an hour later, she had woken up, finding my arm around her. Then she shook me to wake me up. "Ash, wake up," she told me. She kept shaking me until I opened my eye, then sitting up still tired. I looked at her, yet again she had gotten up way earlier, but she looked different. She had her hair down hanging below her shoulders, as usual at that time, and instead her bathing suit-like getup, she just wore a t-shirt that stood over her belly button, and some shorts.

"You ready to battle, Ash?" Misty said, confidently. "Yeah!" I responded with my own confidence. Tracey was up, trying to wake May, and Max was out cold. I put on my old jacket, hat, and shoes, and grabbed my Poke balls to head out for breakfast. It was just some plain breakfast like eggs and cereal, and I sat and chow down. The others finally left the bedroom, meeting me out in the dining area. "When are we headed for Vermillion City?" a tired Max asked. "The day after tomorrow, because we decided to relax here," May responded. We talk about that some other time the day prior. Anyways, I had my gym battle with Misty that day. And I couldn't miss it. Misty, Pikachu and I decided to leave early to prepare. We entered the gym arena, and I hadn't realized how long I haven't been here. Pikachu then realized that he was being greeted by the other Pokemon, so he glanced over the pool to socialize with the other water-type Pokemon. "Well, here we are, where I spent the years go by as you were gone…" Misty said.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit or even call," I apologized. "It's fine, a call would've made me more lonely. And a visit would've interrupted your travels in the other regions," Misty responded. She went on. "I was very lonely here. I wanted to leave to see you. I wanted to have the freedom I had when I was with you and Brock. I wished I was with you the entire time I was here, and here I am now." I smiled and said, "I wished you would come back, and it became true." She turned and hugged me. "You didn't give up on me on me, _not once_ ," Misty realized. She kissed me and said, "Come on, let's get started." May, Max, and Tracey walked in to the gym. "Alright, let's begin!" May said.

We gathered on the two sides of the field. I became confused on where Misty's sisters were, but that went off my mind and we started. "Go Starmie!" she called. The star came out and floated over the pool. "Pikachu, I choose you!" I called. Pikachu jumped on to a platform on the water. He was scared about battling Misty because she was close friend to him, but this he thought it would be fun. "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" I yelled. Pikachu ran and jumped from pad to pad. He jumped, hitting Starmie in the top parts of its body. Misty became worried and yelled, "Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" Starmie began to spin very fast, blowing Pikachu away, making Pikachu go underwater. Pikachu came up from the water, gasping for air. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air and shocked Starmie, making Starmie fall into the water. Starmie slowly emerged; blinking the light which means it fainted. "Starmie, you did great!" Misty complimented. Starmie went back into its ball. "Alright, Ash! Get ready to face Politoed!" Politoed came out of the ball ready to fight. "Politoed! Water Gun!" Politoed spewed out water directly at Pikachu. Pikachu fell over, trying to get up. "Politoed, use Body Slam!" Politoed slammed Pikachu to the platform, Pikachu ended up fainting. I grabbed Pikachu, and jumped back to my position. "Are you ready to finish the match!?" Misty asked. "Yeah! Bulbasaur, go!" I yelled. Bulbasaur came out of the Poke ball, and I could tell he is a sharp as ever. "Bulbasaur! Vine Whip, now!" Bulbasaur backed up, ready to pull two vines out its bulb.

"Politoed, use Double Slap!" Politoed almost had made it to Bulbasaur, until Bulbasaur picked Politoed up, and spin it around and threw Politoad as hard as he could. Politoed went flying, passing an astonished May, Max, and Tracey, hitting the wall. "Politoed's unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" Tracey announced. "Well, looks like you won again, Ash!" Misty said. Misty handed me the Cascade Badge once again, happily this time. We usually battle because of an argument, but this time it was different.

But just as things were good, Team Rocket came. Yet again, I refuse to write their motto! The trio was extremely angered this time, due to them going all the way to their base without them knowing we escaped their giant robot. "Twerp, I want to battle you one on one!" Meowth challenged. "You're making a huge mistake Meowth! I've improved without you knowing!" I bragged. "SO WHAT! We're going to beat you down HARD!" Jessie yelled like she never yelled before. Meowth pounced into position and waited for a Pokemon to come out. "Go, Charizard!" I yelled. My dragon of fire came out of its ball, which it looked at me, waiting for orders. I climbed on its back and whispered in its ear. Charizard walked toward Team Rocket, grabbing them, and walking outside with me mounted on it. "Misty, come on!" I offered. Misty ran toward me, climbed on to Charizard, and held on to me. "Let's show them how it's done, Ash!" she yelled. Charizard set off into the sky.

They started to wiggle and try to free themselves as we soared through the sky. Misty held on tighter, becoming closer to me. "Now Charizard, blast them off! Misty, hold on tight! We're gonna loop!" I said. Charizard started to spin, forming three loops before letting go of Team Rocket. "We're blasting off again!" They yelled. Charizard started to descend onto the ground. We landed, and May, Max, and Tracey stand at the bottom, waiting. "That was amazing!" May commented on the situation. "Yeah! I drew a sketch of it!" Tracey said. He showed us a sketch of Charizard curving around the sun, with a boy with a hat, and a girl holding onto him. Team Rocket wasn't shown. I was about to ask, but Tracey said it anyway. "If Team Rocket were in the picture, it would've ruined it," he added. I had just noticed that I had recovered as what I knew was myself. It was from the help of Misty, my friends, and my belief. I hugged Misty, and said, "You changed me back to the way I was."


	6. A Night to Remember!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **A Long Night to Remember!**

 **Ash's POV**

After the gym battle and the Charizard ride, I was exhausted. We had walked to the Pokemon Center, and the others seemed very energetic, besides Misty and I. Tracey was looking at his de-evolution vile, I sat down and almost fell asleep. "When are you going to test this 'de-evolution'?" I asked. "I don't know, but we'll have to be careful, because it might hurt Pokemon themselves," Tracey responded. "Do you think it will work?" I asked. "The only thing it probably would be is devolving into _baby_ Pokemon," he explained. I understood, because Pokemon grew up naturally. I sat there watching the small TV in the bunkroom. It was some plain old Pokemon program about becoming a trainer, but this time without Prof. Oak. Then a news report came on about some dance here in Cerulean City.

Misty ran for the screen as soon as she heard about it. "It's here?! Really?" she asked the television. The reporter said specifically, as I recall, "The dance will take place in Cerulean City, at the gym, it is a public event, so many people from other regions will be there! It takes place tonight! Don't miss it!" Misty looked at me and smiled. May looked at us and said, "Oh boy." "Ash! Can you please go with me?! It hasn't been here since I was gone with you! Please!" She pleaded. "I don't know, Misty, why should we go?" I asked her. "Because! I want not just to dance with you! I want to show the whole world that I want to dance with you! And I've dreamt to go when I was a little girl, and I wasn't old enough. My sisters have gotten to go twice! When I was little, and when I was traveling with you!" Misty explained. I then knew why Misty's sisters weren't at the gym when Misty and I battled. "Okay! Okay! I'll go," I finally answered. "Yay! Thank you, Ash!" she yelled. Then she went to ready for it, and as she went out, Misty kissed me on the cheek. "Are you guys going to go?" I asked. Max immediately responded, "I will, but I won't dance." May had commented, "Yeah, I guess." She was hiding something and I knew exactly what it was at the immediate point. "If you guys are going, I'll go," Tracey answered. May decided to get ready with Misty, so Max, Tracey, and I decided to head out and train. Tracey sat on the sidelines, examining that de-evolution vile.

"Bayleef, go!" I called. "Charmander, go!" Max yelled. "Alright then, Max. How 'bout a spar? Bayleef will go easy on you," I said. "Fine! Let's go, Ash! Charmander, use Ember!" Charmander opened its mouth and threw out a fury of flames at Bayleef, but I decided to counter. This is where something had happened. Tracey had decided to test the vile on a nearby Pidgeot, which agreed to allow Tracey to use it on him, but the flames had turned and Tracey accidentally tossed the bottle in fright, flying. Bayleef went to catch it. The cap was opened, so when Bayleef went to catch it, it had spilt a little on Bayleef. She had felt weird, so she lay down on the ground. Bayleef had turned a bright gleaming white, and grew smaller and smaller. "Bayleef is turning back into a…" I trailed off. It sat there as a Chikorita. Tracey smiled and jumped with joy and yelled, "It works! It actually works!" He put the small cap on and ran for the Pokemon Center to call Professor Oak. "Chikorita?" I asked. Chikorita cuddled up on my leg and jumped into my arms, which she hasn't done in a long time. Max and I, carrying Chikorita, went inside to show Prof. Oak that the de-evolution potion worked.

We walked in the door to see Tracey not on the phone with the Professor. He was talking with Misty and May on what to wear to the dance. Then they noticed us, and we stood still, quiet and nervous. "Hey guys! We got you boys clothes to the dance!" May announced. "Good, now I don't need to worry about picking stuff out," I said in relief. "They're tuxedos, so be careful with them!" Misty warned. I knew if I messed something up, Misty would be upset, and Max was worried about the same thing, but with his sister. We looked at each other, and shrugged. "It's only a couple hours away, so prepare," Misty told me. She was yet again in a good mood. She hung her arm over me and kissed me. "Thanks for going with me. I love you," Misty whispered. "I love you too," I whispered back. As I said that, I became more excited for the dance. But then I realized, other people from other regions are coming, too. Some old friends could be there. I had been so stupid! I realized this is the type of event Serena goes to if she had the chance. And she'll try to go even if something important is in the way.

The sky started to turn an orange color, so we decided to change into our clothing for the night. Max and Tracey had an identical black blazer and pants suit, while my blazer had been white. This dance better be worth it. Serena may be there and I don't want to mess up my relationship with Misty. Pikachu had also gotten a small suit for himself, and he looked and acted snazzy. The girls walked through the door, and I was stunned. Misty wore a light blue dress with black heels. Her hair was styled just for tonight, with her hair having curls toward the ends. With heels Misty stood just as tall as me once again. She was as beautiful as ever. May wore a red dress with heels too, but her height was still shorter than Misty's and mine. Tracey looked just as shocked and I elbowed him. He knew what I meant and punched me lightly as if he just gave me a warning. "Ready guys?" Misty asked. "Uh… Yeah," I answered, still stunned. We headed for the exit and Nurse Joy said as we walked out, "Have fun! Don't be out too late!" We head out into the city, with a small breeze outside. The gym was covered with spotlight, a red carpet, and a banner, saying: _Pokemon Trainer/Coordinator Dance! Come one, come all!_ I was so excited, but so scared for this dance.

A part of me said to get it over with. Another part of me said to embrace it. The last part of me said to worry. I had my arm around Misty, just in case someone even tried to ask me to dance. Max walked with Jirachi in his arms to keep him company. I found out tonight was the perfect night to "help" May with Tracey since she helped me. I whispered in her ear, "Are you going to ask Tracey to dance?" She whispered back, "I don't know, should I?" "I'll help you once we get inside," I whispered. The doors were just opening when we got there, and there were tons of people. We managed to get inside with many people are either in couples or alone. Some were with groups though. I held Misty's hand and we started to dance as soon as the music started. Pikachu sat on my shoulder. I couldn't be happier, except if I removed my worries of Serena, and May and Tracey would start dancing. I wondered if Serena was even here. If you don't enter in a couple minutes with a ticket you couldn't get out. Misty told me the tickets could get you in or out during the dance as many times as you want, as long as you get in on time.

I decided to rest, so I could talk to May. Tracey looked bored, so now was a good time. "Hey, now's a great time to ask him to dance. Do it now before someone else does!" I told her. "Okay, wish me luck!" She responded. May walked toward Tracey and poked him. He turned and she asked him to dance. "Okay, May. I'll dance with you!" Tracey said. May looked back at me and I gave her two thumbs up. Then I turned to Misty, whom looked amazing. "Wanna dance again?" I asked. "Yes, I could do this all night," she said. We danced. Then I looked into her amazing green eyes and we shared another kiss. "This is one of the best days of my life. This is a past dream, with a new part to it that I love even more," she told me. She continued, "Thank you for making it that way." "Anything for you, Mist," I responded. We took another break to get some punch. Someone poked my back and I turned Serena was right there. "Hi Ash," she greeted. "Hello," I responded. "Can we talk?" she asked. "Okay," I told her. "Hey Misty, I need to talk to a friend really quick, that okay?" I asked Misty. "Yeah," she responded.

We headed outside to a bench that surrounded the gym. "So how are you, Serena?" I asked. "I'm good, Hoenn's great!" She responded. I haven't seen her in a month and I could already see the changes, but there's one thing that hasn't changed. "Who are you here with?" she asked. "Friends, and one that's beyond that, I've known her for a long time," I explained. "Don't you remember the day we first met?" She asked, blushing. "Not really," I responded. "But you remember the day I left?" She asked. "I remember it quite well," I said. "Well, tell me Ash. Did that kiss mean anything to you?" She asked. "I…" I couldn't say anything. "I need to go back to my dance," I said. "We'll talk about this… Tomorrow." I walked back inside with her, directing my movement toward Misty. "Ash, did that girl do anything to you?" She asked. "Nothing we need to worry about," I sort of lied. "Good, let's dance," she replied.

 **A/N: 336 views in 8 days!? Holy Cow! Thank you so much! Anyway, here's another chapter for you! If you want to see what older characters are returning, and when, let me know!  
** **Stay cool,**

 **bakercomics**


	7. A Feeling to Forget!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **A Feeling to Forget!**

 **Ash's POV**

The Cerulean Pokemon Trainer-Coordinator Dance continued, with May, Tracey, somewhat Max, Serena, Misty, and I in the middle of it all. Serena had just asked me a question that I hadn't expected. But I still was having a great time with Misty. We had danced throughout the rest of the night. Pikachu had been hanging around with Max and Jirachi. May and Tracey were dancing still, and they were close, so I didn't know if it was still just a friendly dance. But Serena's question had stunned me so bad I felt I just got kicked in the stomach. But I had to forget it and continue being with Misty. But what was I supposed to tell her? That _I_ kissed another girl? No. I had to tell her. But not tonight. Tonight was the night we cherish forever. I told Misty; "This is the night we will always remember, won't it?" She held me close and said, "Yes, I remember the day we first met, and when the day I left you, you said it couldn't be a coincidence. I couldn't have a friend or beyond that better. I cried almost the entire way home." Spotlights started to glow on all of the couples dancing, as we stood in the middle, everyone on the sidelines staring at us. "I was lost without you, and now here I am," Misty whispered. I kissed her as the dance was getting darker and darker; soon everyone was looking at us, the only spotlight left.

The doors opened, so the dance was over. My arm was around Misty as we walked out. We reunited with the others, and Pikachu climbed on my shoulder. I was a strangely long walk back, and I knew Serena would be there in a different bunkroom, because ours was full. She would be waiting to talk to me. Misty would hate me if she found out what we were talking about. I had to make this right. The Pokemon Center was still open, with Nurse Joy there, greeting us. "Hey! You guys were on TV!" She said excitedly. "We were?" May asked. "Most of you, mainly Misty and Ash," Nurse Joy responded. She continued, "There were many faces there that night, gym leaders, an Elite 4 member from Johto, Drake for the Orange Crew, and specifically showing you two dancing!" "I didn't know they'd want US on TV," I said. "Are you kidding?! You two looked amazing tonight!" May commented. "You were the center of the crowd!" Tracey claimed. "And that's what made tonight extra special," Misty added. I smiled at her, and she stood close to me. "May and Tracey, you were also one of those amazing pairs dancing," Nurse Joy complimented. "Thanks!" May said. Tracey was silent about it. "There were tons of Pokemon dancing too!" Max said from his perspective. "Well, we'd best head to bed, I'm tired," Tracey had said. The others agreed and headed upstairs. As they left, Serena came down the stairs. "Ready to answer the question?" she asked, shyly. "I guess," I told her. We sat down, and started to talk. "So, did it mean anything?" she asked. "Serena, we're friends, why did you want more?" I counter-asked. "You saved me, Ash. And I like you for you. Your personality makes me strong. And when I was down you helped me out, you comforted me," Serena responded. "Not when you lost that contest. Not when your rival insulted you because I didn't understand what you guys were talking about. You wanted to do deal with it yourself," I replied. I continued, "I know you supported me, and you made me think we were more than friends sometimes, but that kiss wasn't right for me, specifically because you were leaving and I knew that journey was over. You wanted to leave and wanted me to go on a journey I was not meant to go on. I'm sorry. It really didn't." Serena hung her head low. "I understand. But that can't stop the fact that I still… love you, and that I forgive you," she said, walking away.

I felt bad for Serena, because I was to her the only one. My heart belonged to Misty, though. Nothing could change it. Pikachu was nearby as the conversation happened and he listened to the whole thing. Pikachu cuddled up on me, concerned. "Let's go to sleep, buddy," I told him, standing up. He followed me to bed as the others met me there. Misty was asleep where she slept with me last night, so I got changed and went to bed. The next morning, since this was the last day in Cerulean and the day to relax, Misty was surprisingly still sleeping. I had got up first today, hoping that I wouldn't see Serena out there. In fact, it was completely empty, and I checked the time to see it was 5:30, so I decided to get some coffee. Pikachu also had awoken, getting some Pokemon food for breakfast. I sat at the table, lonely, and thinking. _When do I tell her? Will she care that she kissed me 2 months and a half ago when we weren't together? Will she think I'm in love with Serena?_ I had anxiety again, like I did before I got together with Misty. This time it was much, much worse. May had awoken 2nd, and I asked, "How do I tell Misty another girl kissed me?" "Well, that was right of the bat. Alright, it's Misty you're talking about. I say just don't tell her or tell her in a subtle way," She replied. Misty came down the stairs now, and I walked toward with a worried look. "Ash, why are you so worried?" she asked. "Misty, Serena had kissed me," I confessed. Misty looked shocked and asked, "Last night!?" I immediately responded, "No! A week before I left Kalos! She traveled with me there!" Misty looked a little glum and asked silently, "So, I wasn't your first…" I interrupted and asked, "I didn't say on the lips, did I?" Misty gave a huge sigh in relief. "Well, I'm glad you told me now, and not last night," she said. "You still love me?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course I do," Misty replied.

Tracey and Max came down the stairs with tired faces. "Why are you guys yelling?" Max asked. "Nothing!" Misty, May, and I had lied. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled as we said that. "Okay. I guess we'll get ready," Tracey said. The two guys went to get ready. The place was now packed with trainers and coordinators by the time the sun had risen fully. I saw Serena pass through the crowd, and she looked me. She smiled at me and said, "See you soon Ash!" I waved back to her in silence. I turned to my friends and asked, "You guys want to leave early or stay the rest of the day?" "To be honest, today seems like the best day to leave, because tomorrow it's going to rain," Tracey said. "Yeah, and I remember the last time it rained," Misty said. Misty remembered the event that occurred in Viridian Forest and I carried her all the way to Viridian City, and out we went the other side of Viridian Forest into Pewter. We headed out the crowd into the road to Vermillion City.

We walked out two miles into the forest, which is a long way fast enough to make it before the gate closed for the path to the city, which closed around 2:00 PM. A Jenny awaited there to close the gate. Max walked up to Jenny and asked, "Why do you close the gate so early?" "Well, there have been a number of Team Rocket complaints, around this time, and we don't want them coming into Cerulean City, or into Vermillion. We also don't want any of them to steal the Pokemon of this breeding preserve, which would be bad if it was a baby. There's a gate at the other side of the route where you confirm your ID. The route is short, so get your ID ready," Officer Jenny explained. "Thanks, Officer," I said. "Didn't you have a friend once that always flirted with all of us?" She asked, blushing. Misty smirked behind me. "Yeah," I said, realizing what she meant, giving a nervous laugh. "He should be headed to Saffron for some breeding work," I explained. Tracey continued for me, "We'll tell you when we get up there, and then we'll do something about _that_." May then got the situation and started to laugh to herself. "Take care!" Misty said as we walked away.

We walked down the fenced route and saw a lot of baby Pokemon in the forest around us. We heard many quiet voices, specifically the babies. Suddenly, we saw a Togetic flying very fast toward us. It stopped and cuddled toward Misty and I. "Misty, I think this might be _your_ Togetic!" I said. "Togetic?! I thought you were guarding the Mirage Kingdom!" Misty said, with a very happy tone. Togetic hugged Misty, and revealed a small Togepi on its back. "It had a baby?!" Tracey asked, shocked. The Togepi jumped down into my arms. "Well, it is a breeding ground," Max claimed. The little Togepi climbed on to my shoulder where Pikachu was, and started to play with him. Pikachu grabbed Togepi and jumped down, to play with him. "Togetic, where is your mate?" Misty asked. Togetic answered with a slight translation of body movements. Apparently, its mate and the other Togetic left with their Togepi, with Misty's Togetic caring for the late hatching egg that it was supposed leave behind. Togetic seemed upset, so that's what we assumed. "Well, Togetic, is this what you want? Do you want to come with us?" Misty asked. Togetic became so happy and flew straight into Misty's arms. Misty hugged it back tight and said, "I missed you, Togetic." Togetic stayed out of its ball, like it used to, with its Togepi, but this time it flew above us, and around Misty. The new baby Togepi like to come down and run around, too, and it was nice. We reached the other gate on this "short" route. What were they talking about? That took forever to walk on! I showed them my ID, and then the big guard asked, "Do you have your other IDs?" Misty and Max gave a nervous laugh. I realized they forgot theirs. May slapped her head in embarrassment, for not bringing her ID either. "Oh, uh," Tracey said, pulling out a digital card. It had his picture, his age, name, his mission, and who he was traveling with. It listed our names, with a picture of all us at the top. "Good enough, you may pass," the guard told us. Misty had hidden Togetic and Togepi, so they wouldn't recognize them and think we stole from them. We passed the gate into the electric city of Vermillion. "Hey Ash-y boy!" I looked to my left to see Gary. "Hey Gary. What's going on?" I asked. "Just passing through. I have to study the breeding areas again. What are you doing here, Tracey? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Gary asked. "Studying de-evolution. We tested it on Ash's Bayleef and it worked!" Tracey responded. "Wait. When was that?" Misty asked. "The day of the dance, when you two were getting clothes," I said. I threw a Poke ball and out came Chikorita. Pikachu and Togetic came down to greet her, with Togepi meeting Chikorita. "What!? How could it do that?" Gary asked. "I was just about to ask the same thing!" May said. "I just mixed particles and fluids related to evolution in there, then a Pokemon egg fluid then it turned into this cream that spilt on Bayleef. "Did you call Professor Oak?" Gary asked. Tracey slapped himself and said, "Oh I forgot because we had to get ready for the dance!" Tracey ran off for the Pokemon Center and I said, "Wait up!"

 **Hey guys! This one came a little late, so I made it longer, thanks for viewing!**


	8. LotGCP: Sparks Fly!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Legend of the Ghost Control Pokemon!**

 **Part 1: Sparks Fly!**

 **Ash's POV**

In the Pokemon Center, Tracey had run in there for the phone and to my concern, he made us run after. Although the exercise was needed, it still made me angry because we had lots of time to do so. I opened the door for everyone to come in, and as tired as we were, doesn't mean we could yell at Tracey. He was on the phone having a long conversation, and then he sees us come in. "Ash! Show Professor Oak your Chikorita," He says. I take out Chikorita, jumping into my arms. "What? Was that the Bayleef I actually studied?" Prof. Oak asked from the small screen. "Yeah! It was an accident in the first place, but Chikorita is liking itself now that she can jump on Ash and not smash him to death!" He demonstrated. "Hey!" I realized. "Hmm. Very interesting indeed. You might want to send me some of this de-evolution serum. Anyway, how is the journey Ash?" The Professor asked. "Great! Also, Misty and I…" I trailed off and blushed. Prof. Oak noticed and said, "Oh. Well, that's good that your journey's going well. But shouldn't you tell your mother that-" He was interrupted by my mother herself. "Tell me what?" She asked. "Uuuuuuuh," I said, standing there. "Hi, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty said. "Hi Misty, what's going on?" Mom said. Misty blushed and said, "Ash and I have some good news." She then lit up and smiled and said, "Ash! I didn't know Misty was your girlfriend!" I was extremely embarrassed and the others were laughing behind me. Then Mom gave me a look and said, "You know there are rules, Ash." I slammed my head on the desk. "Yes, I know," I said. "Love you, sweetie! Bye!" Mom said, back in her happy tone. "Good luck!" Prof. Oak said. "Thanks, bye!" I said, still blushing.

I looked down at the desk I was sitting in, and lay my head. "Come on, Ash. I've had more embarrassing moments with my sisters," Misty told me. I remembered the first time I met her sisters, and they had poked fun at her the entire way. "Well, its best to get ready and unpack for a couple nights, then head to sleep," I said. Togetic was on the ground with Togepi, the baby sleeping. "Looks like naptime for Togepi," Misty said. Max kneeled down over the parent and child Pokemon. Max gave Togetic a break and picked up Togepi. Togepi opened its eyes slightly, still very sleepy and scared. It was going to cry, but Max pet it softly, and cradled it. It fell back to sleep, very peaceful and gentle. "Let's take Togepi to a bed with Togetic." Max whispered. There was an extra top bunk, which Tracey usually slept on the single bed, in this room, so the extra bunk would be a storage area. It grew dark fast, and tonight we had gone to bed early, the siblings bunking with one another, Tracey below our belongings, Togetic and Togepi having their own bed, and Misty, Pikachu, and I sharing one. We slept easily, and the lights went out fast. And as soon as I fell asleep, something had blown.

I woke with the bed leaned sideways, Pikachu had been trying to wake me. "What happened?" I asked. He pointed for the sky, and I saw a bird. Zapdos. May had been yelling Max's name. He was on the ground with his eyes closed with his hair being messed up. Misty was next to me, trying to help me up.

Togetic was in the intact corner of the room, hugging a crying Togepi. Tracey dug through the debris, taking our backpacks and other things. "Max, wake up! Please don't give up on me!" May yelled, crying. Tracey found everything, and then asked me, "Ash! Can I use Charizard?!" I asked why, "Why do you need him?" "I know the way to the nearest hospital; he needs to be flown there fast!" He explained. "Charizard! GO!" I said. Tracey grabbed Max and climbed on Charizard and I told Charizard, "Tracey will direct you to a hospital, Charizard! Go fast but be careful!" I ordered. Charizard nodded. Tracey looked back and said, "Stay here and help anyone you can. I'll call you later." May was speechless and crying as he flew away. Pikachu was with Togepi and Togetic, scared but helping. May whispered to herself, "Thank you, Tracey." Misty and I stood there, holding hands, scared out of our lives. Then we realized what we had to do, so we left May alone to think. We ran into the other trainer bunkrooms, and we led some trainers and coordinators out, most looking very similar from the dance.

Then I saw her. Serena was ducking behind a pile of debris, with two others. "Serena!" I yelled. I continued, "All of you, come on out and head toward the bunker of the Pokemon Center!" Serena looked up with dirt and strands of hair on her face, and yelled, "We can't now! My egg is stuck in a hole!" She yelled. "An egg? When did you get that?" Misty asked. "I found it in the breeding reserve, alone! Now help us get it out!" Serena replied. I jumped over the debris. "You guys get out of here! You too Pikachu! I'll help Serena. Just in case I don't make it, I love you Misty," I said. Misty gave a concerned look and told me, "I love you too!" "Bulbasaur, come out buddy," I said, have Bulbasaur come out of his little ball. "Saur!" he said, coming out of the ball. "Bulbasaur, I need you to use your vines to slowly take out Serena's egg from this crack. Make sure not to drop it!" I ordered. Serena became scared. "Be careful with it, I want to raise it with care until it grows up," she told me. "It'll be fine, Serena," I said, guessing it was in a comforting voice, because she lit up like she usually did when I helped her or supported her. She place her hands on my shoulder, which I was hoping she was just trying to see, because I wasn't looking at her, because I was focused on the egg that Bulbasaur was reaching for. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled. "You got it?" I asked. He nodded with gratitude. "Good, now raise it gently," I said.

His vines started to come up, and I could see the egg top come out. But, I as we saw it come up, it was trembling in Bulbasaur's vines, cracking. The egg turned green, and out came a tiny Bulbasaur. The egg was now in Serena's hands. Serena slowly picked the little guy, and the Bulbasaur was the smallest Bulbasaur I've ever seen, probably because I hadn't seen a baby Bulbasaur before. Serena seemed shocked, but then smiled and almost cried. We then realized Zapdos was going for a second run, and Serena, Bulbasaur and I ran for our lives. May, Misty, the Togetic parent and baby, and Pikachu were outside, waiting anxiously. Misty was relieved when I came out with Serena. "Ash!" She yelled. She ran up to me and kissed my right cheek, which made me feel better but also made me shake because Serena, who liked me, was standing right there. Pikachu climbed on me to hug me, then getting on my shoulder. Now we just needed Tracey and Max back okay, which we had to leave then. The problem was that we would be in the open. That outcome made me shiver more, that we may be shocked to death. May was still silent of her brother himself was caught in an explosion. Zapdos had been dangerous in the past, but not in this way.

We walked through the small forest area, on the way Charizard flew. They had flown toward a huge building out toward this forest. The building was far, so we had to sneak a mile or so. We stopped near a rest vista on a Cliffside, hiding under a tree. Pikachu was with Togetic and a quiet Togepi, under a small area between Misty and I. We sat there for the run to be over, but it only began. And it was coming straight for us. "Zapdos!" May yelled, still a nervous wreck. A flash of lightning came at the tree, and I fall with my eyes closed. I find myself next to May as I hit the ground, and Misty and Serena are nowhere to be seen. "Ash! Help me!" Misty screams. I get up to see where she was, and she was hanging from a cliff. "Ash! I'm going to get shocked!" Serena screamed behind me. She was in the open. I am confused who to get to first and Misty screams, "Ash, I'm slipping!" Her hand is off the ledge, but I leap down to the rescue to catch her wrist, Serena is running, and Zapdos is close by. She trips and falls to her knees, about to meet her fate. "Serena, hold on! Bay.. Chikorita, go!" I yelled with Chikorita coming out if her ball. "Use Vine Whip to help Serena get to run toward the fallen tree!" I said, but I couldn't see it, because I was looking at Misty, trying to help her up. "Ash! I think it's gone!" Serena said. We were okay, and it was quiet. Was it over? Did it leave?


	9. Part 2: Oh Here We Go Again!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Legend of the Ghost Control Pokemon!**

 **Part 2: Oh Here We Go Again!**

 **Ash's POV**

The three girls, the Togepi family, Pikachu and I were silent and traumatized as we approached the hospital. May quickly realized it and burst through the doors to see Tracey sitting in the waiting room. She started crying and was on her knees, yelling, "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay! Tracey, is Max okay?! Please tell me!" Tracey had a concerned look on his face. "I don't know…" he responded sadly. He sighed and hugged May. "It's going to be fine, you'll be fine. Trust me, May," Tracey said softly. Serena sat down and pet her baby Bulbasaur. Misty sat down next to Serena, and then I sat down next to Misty, my arm around her, to wait this experience. Pikachu sat on my lap, while Togetic and Togepi sat near Misty. "So, this little guy came out of the egg?" Misty asked Serena. "Yeah, now I understood why Ash's Bulbasaur was so shocked when he came out of that hole," Serena replied. "When Ash found Togetic's egg, Ash, Brock, and I wondered what it was going to be. Team Rocket then proceeded to take the egg, and we feuded over it. Eventually we got it and it hatched in front of me, thinking I was its mother. I may have not won the battle for it, but it wanted me, so it became mine until it left, and then came back, just yesterday," Misty explained.

A doctor came out looking for someone, and then looked at Tracey and pointed to him. "That's us," Tracey said, still comforting May. We started to walk after him, toward six rooms. The doctor opened the door to a sleepy looking Max. He was awake, and that was enough for May. "Max, you're okay!" May screamed, running toward his hospital bed. May had jumped onto his bed, hugging him. "May, I'm alright. But can please get off me?" Max asked. May was still crying, but this time of joy. The doctor stood on the sidelines, waiting to explain. "Well, Max had suffered from a serious voltage overload. While he was asleep, was had to get an electric type Pokemon to suck it out of him," the doctor stated. Max sat up, and I noticed something about him. "Why is his hair shorter?" I asked. "Well, we had to cut some of it to reveal _this_ ," he said. The doctor turned Max's neck to us, and there was a small scar shaped exactly like a lightning bolt on the back of his neck. "So it'll be there forever?" Max asked. "From the result of our tests, yes," the doctor said. "Max, do you _feel_ okay?" May asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah. I think I'm okay," Max responded. "When can he leave, doc?" I asked. "He can leave tomorrow morning, so it'd be best if you guys stayed the night in a clean room, there's a trainer room right down the hall, here's the keys," the doctor said.

He handed me the keys and the four of us said thanks to the doctor and goodnight to Max. Then Tracey opened the door to let us out, so the three of us head down the hall.

 **May's POV**

We walked toward the wood door, and Ash unlocked the door. There were coincidentally only three beds, and I knew Misty and Ash would sleep in one, so I took the one farthest to the window and closest to the door, just in case I got worried about Max. Misty went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, so I went in there and poked her. "What is it, May?" she had asked. "I need help. Tracey-" She interrupted and said, "Just talk to him, alone, just like Ash asked me, and that worked out didn't it? Tell him how you feel." "Okay, how do I do that? It's a hospital, there 's people everywhere!" I told her back. "Luck will come. Trust me, he owes you." Misty told me. I walked out of the bathroom, and she shut the door to change. _Okay May, you can do this. Don't over think it._ "Tracey, I need to talk to you," I actually said. _Good, good. Now, just say it._ "Okay," he said. Tracy sounded paranoid. _Oh no! He may know what's going on!_ We walked out the door to a waiting room. _She was right!_ _Luck IS on my side!_

 **Misty's POV**

When May walked out the door with Tracey, I knew what was bound to go down. I decided to snoop out. Then Ash saw me leaving, and asked, "What are you doing?" "Spying on May and Tracey," I responded. "Ooh, can I come? I need revenge," he asked. "Okay," I invited, with an evil grin. We slightly opened the door and crawled over to the doorway that leads into the waiting room, and you wouldn't guess where they were standing. They stood directly ahead of us near 4 windows. "C'mon, let's get closer," I whispered. Right after that, I saw a sneaky Pikachu behind us. "C'mon Pikachu, let's go," Ash whispered. Serena I guess was looking for us and she looked in there. She was about to say something, but Ash made a 'sush' symbol over his mouth. Serena then crawled over here silently to hear the conversation. By the time we were about to move, they sat on the couch. "Dang it," I whisper, angrily. They finally started to get to things though and I could hear them nice and clear. "Are you just embarrassed when they tease us, or do you like me?" May asked. "I don't really know to be honest with you," Tracey responded. "'Cause I like you," May said. _She ACTUALLY said it!_ Serena and Ash chuckled to themselves, after hearing what May had to say. "Good to know, now let's head to bed, we might talk later, it's getting late," Tracey said. We tiptoed back before Tracey could finish, then we heard someone burst through the door downstairs and Ash hurried past us. Did he know what was going on?

 **Ash's POV**

I saw it from the window. Someone burst through the door, and it wasn't on purpose, it was a crash. Someone was down there, which I knew. As soon I was down there, I saw Dawn on the ground being yelled at by a Team Rocket member. "Just as punishment for harassment was our plans, you get to face the boss in the Reverse World!" he yelled. How could I believe what I was hearing? "No! I won't go to the corrupt Reverse World where it was once good!" Dawn yelled back. "Hey, don't you dare touch her!" I remarked. Dawn looked back. "Ash, is that you?" she asked. "Yeah, and wondering what this guy's talking about!" I yell. The man's just as tall as me, probably since I've grown. "Don't interrupt Team Rocket's plans! Or we'll throw you in there too!" the jerk yelled back. Then I heard over his intercom, "I know this boy, take him, the girl, and the rest of the friends you can find. Boss out." I had my back turned toward the Rocket member, about to scream for my girlfriend and the others to get out of here, but when I was about to open my mouth, all I saw was black.

I gasp for air, as soon as I wake. I was on the ground. I thought was going insane when I saw it was white, but I look up and see everything around me is pure white. "Ash Ketchum! You're awake!" a familiar voice yelled. I turn around to see Giovanni on a throne with a giant behind him. Giratina. "What do you want from me?" I ask. I notice to my left is Misty and the others, except Dawn. Misty lay there with Togetic and Togepi, which were also put to sleep. "I want your other Pokemon and your friends' Pokemon in exchange for Pikachu, your friends' freedon, and a job in Team Rocket!" An asleep Pikachu lay next to Giovanni. I try to walk, but I was too weak and fall back on my knees. "Where's Dawn?!" I ask loudly. "She is being taken care of," Giovanni says. "That doesn't answer my question! Where's Dawn!?" I yell. "Being put in a ghost bubble where it will develop and give her soul to Giratina. It's what she deserves for meddling with Team Rocket!" He says.

I get angry and stand. I almost fall, causing me to wobble as I limp toward Giovanni, and I start to run at him. Two Rockets get in my way, but I push them out of the way. Giovanni develops a scared look on his face. I had to punch him to distract him as I grab Pikachu. I pick him up and run back and Giratina starts to fly toward me. The entire World starts to turn purple and balconies show. There were rings of them everywhere and there were so many I saw over the edge, that I couldn't see the ground. "Misty! Guys! Help!" I yell toward them. Pikachu opens his eyes and gives a tired look at me as I run. "It's alright, Pikachu! Wake the others while I outrun Giratina!" I tell him. I keep running as Pikachu sneaks toward my friends to wake them. I see Tracey stand and I see him freaking out. The others start to wake one by one, and I run to find Dawn in the bubble. _Must be on a different balcony_ , I thought. I make my round trip back to my friends and May freaking out asking, "Where are we? Where are we?" "May, we're in the mysterious and deadly Reverse World. We may be stuck here," Tracey told May. May stopped freaking out and said, "Well if we may not make it back," May said, getting on her tiptoes and grabbing Tracey's face. She turns her head and gives him the one thing I'd think she'd be too scared to do. She gives him a long kiss on the lips, then lowering herself, blushing.

 **A/N: Hey Gusy! Sorry if I took a while! But, I betcha didn't see this ending coming! And thanks for almost 800 views! You guys are the best!**


	10. Part 3: Destiny of a Friendship!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Part 3: Destiny in a Friendship!**

 **Ash's POV**

Tracey stood there staring at May with a shocked look. May was blushing even more now, but then I get their attention. "Guys! If you even want to talk about this later, we gotta save Dawn and actually survive!" I yell. Misty then starts to worry and asks, "Ash, what is that lurking?" I turn, and see Giratina searching for us. "That's Giratina, the thing that was controlling Zapdos. I think I saw other Pokemon as rare as Zapdos floating around here too, which are probably being controlled too," I explain. I continue, "But we don't have much time, so we better move fast before they spot us. Team Rocket, but not Jessie and James are all behind this. So we got to find the portal and Dawn's bubble. I'll explain that stuff later." Max looks aggravated about this. "This just had to happen at the worst time! I'm in a hospital robe for Pete's sake!" "It'll be okay, Max, you'll be fine," May said. "Wait. Can't you just take out Charizard to fly down to Dawn and find the portal?" Misty asked. "I wish, besides Pikachu Togetic and Togepi, Giovanni has all of our Poke balls," I said. "Wait! Bulbasaur was in a Poke ball for rest! Oh no! That jerk took my baby Bulbasaur!" Serena screamed, panicking. "Shh! Giratina's coming!" Tracey told Serena.

"Let's move! Serena, May, Max, and Tracey, take Togepi and go sneak around to find Dawn and the way out! Misty, Togetic, Pikachu and I will go find our Poke balls," I ordered. Serena came closer to me and said, "Be careful with Bulbasaur, please! And remember what I told you then and the past. Hope it helps." Misty gave a sad look as soon as she heard what Serena just said. They ran off toward the staircase as Misty and I look over the barrier to see Giovanni. "Okay Misty, I need Togetic as a distraction for Giovanni, and don't worry about Giratina; it's checking WAY down there," I tell her. "Okay," she replied, in a sad way. She seemed completely down. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Serena _wants_ to be with you. She told me," Misty explained. "I feel bad," I said. "Don't pity me," she retorted, with a couple sniffs in between, almost as if she were crying. "No, I feel bad for her, because I love YOU," I said, and then I wiped the tear and strands of hair from her face, and kissed her on the lips, which just gets better and more passionate every time. She started to cry with joy, but held it in. "Togetic, fly over the Rocket members to distract them," she tells the fairy type. "To-ge-tic!" it says, flying upward. Togetic soared right of the Rocket members' heads, including Giovanni. "They're distracted Pikachu! Snatch the six bags!" I whisper to Pikachu. "Pika!" he says.

Togetic flies over them for the third time, making them more and more irritated, "Get down here!" I heard a couple times. Pikachu pushed three bags, then another two. "Where's Dawn's?" I ask him. Pikachu shrugs. "They must be with Dawn, Ash," Misty whispers. "Oh yeah, should've expected it," I said. I jumped down the quite big fall to the next balcony, and whispered up toward Misty so the Rocket coming couldn't hear, "Hey. Are you coming down?" She gave a nervous look and shook her head. "Come on. I'll catch you!" I whisper. "Okay, here goes. You better catch me, Ash!" She said. Misty then started to jump out, but she had fallen a different direction. I ran her way, ending with me landing on the ground, with Misty in my arms, sitting. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek. We got up and ran the way Tracey and the others went to find Dawn. "Charizard, go!" I said realizing we had other transportation. "Alright Misty, climb on!" I said, mounted with Pikachu. She got onto Charizard's back, and told her Togetic, "Fly aside us, and watch for bad guys, okay?" Togetic nodded. Charizard ascended into the air and we dashed out toward the three main pillars of balconies, looking for our friends. We flew around the first pillar, before Misty pointed and yelled, "Ash, there they are!" I looked toward that direction to see them looking around a corner. Serena then heard us, and I saw her poke Tracey, who was holding Togepi. He turned and waved, then giving me a signal to come to them. Charizard turned at my command. We landed, as quietly as we could. "Charizard, return!" I say sucking him back to his Poke ball.

Tracey put Togepi on Togetic's back, turning to me. "Dawn's 'bubble' is right around the corner, and the portal is just left of here, guarded to the brink of a chance. We need a strategy," he explained. What we need is an 'emergency' for them, I got an idea. Here are your Poke balls anyway," I claimed, giving my friends their Poke balls back. "Quilava, go!" I order. Quilava comes out and gives me a smile. "Hey buddy, I need you to cause an explosion past my friend Dawn's bubble. Use Fire Blast on that satellite!" I say to my old Pokemon. "If you need an explosion, you'll need a big one. Blaziken, go!" May explained. "I'll help too! Charmander, go!" Max yelled. The siblings' fire Pokemon came out of their Poke balls. "Alright guys! Make a huge collaborated Fire Blast at the satellite!" I commanded. Blaziken, Quilava, and Charmander all opened their mouths and shot a huge asterisk or a man shaped flame, heading straight for the satellite. We then felt a huge wind, and the Fire Blast headed straight for Dawn and the other Rockets! We foresaw a giant explosion. "How did that happen? Dawn may be hurt!" May said, remembering her from Sinnoh's Wallace Cup. "I feel bad for the Rockets who had to suffer that, but I can't let you destroy that satellite," a voice said, behind me. "Giovanni! How dare you make us do that to one of my best friends, Dawn!" I yell, very angry at the boss of Team Rocket, standing next to Giratina. We recalled our Pokemon, in sadness. May and I start to run for Dawn, being the only ones knowing her necessarily. The others come after us, but were a little behind. There was a lot of smoke, making it hard to see. Surprisingly, Dawn's bubble wasn't popped. But one thing was different; she was conscious. "Dawn, are you awake?!" I asked in a yelling voice. "Dawn, can you hear us?!" May asked. Dawn looked up and nodded, looking sick. I banged on the bubble, and it felt like unbreakable glass, well then at least.

I was desperately ramming the glass along with May to get Dawn out. "Just saying, do the deal, and this will be over with…" Giovanni said, laughing. "This is your fault. You did this. And I swear this will be forever the reaction I will give you if I find you doing this to anyone! You will suffer here! And now I wonder how you sleep at night because of what you've done!" I yell, with my fist clenched. "Giratina, take her soul and rid of her body at once!" Giovanni orders the legend. Then I realize. _The satellite's for Giratina!_ "Charizard, go!" I yell. "Ash, where are you going?" Misty asks. I have no reply and Pikachu and I get on Charizard, Pikachu was wondering too, but I still didn't answer. Charizard flies toward the satellite and I scream at the top of my lungs, "Charizard, pick up the satellite with all of your strength, then drop it into the depths of this place!" Back to where the others are, Max wondered in shock and asked, "How's Ash gonna do that!?" Misty smiles. "Let's just say in desperate situations, Ash is the one to look for. Specifically if it's involving his dear friends and family," she said. Charizard had successfully got it off the ground, and Giratina was coming. Charizard slowly flew off the ledge, having because of how heavy it was, and dropped it off into the far depths until we heard a crash.

Giratina suddenly stood still, silent. I heard shaking, then nothing but white. I fell onto the balcony, still seeing white, until I see nothing but black due to the explosion.

"Ash! Ash, wake up! Please wake up!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Misty, is that you?" I ask back. "Yes, are you okay? It went extremely black after the explosion," Misty said, whom I couldn't see. "I'm okay now. I love you," I replied. "Good. You took quite a fall. The others are over there, but I had to find you," she explained. I saw a huge flame come up from Charizard. I could now see Misty, and how beautiful she was. "You look pretty," I complimented. "Thank you Ash-y boy," she said. "We better go find the others, come on Charizard! Lead us back!" I said, picking up a sleepy Pikachu. I could tell if he passed out or was asleep, so I guess he was awake when the explosion happened, and got worried about me and fell asleep next to me. Misty and I followed the giant flame to the place we were when we originally made our plan. "Guys, are you there?" I asked. "We're all good, Ash," Serena claimed. "Alright, since the bubble was probably destroyed, I'll go check on Dawn," I explained. "I need someone to come with me," I then added. "I'll go, because I know Dawn," May volunteered. "The rest of us will stay here, Ash," Tracey said.

May and I walk behind Charizard, facing the light. "Ash, is that you?" I heard Dawn say. She was on her knees, without her beanie, in her attire from my Sinnoh days. We went over to help her up, but she had gotten up herself. Pikachu had awoken in my backpack and crawled onto my shoulder. Then he gave a look at something and ran over to it, Charizard slowly walked after him. It was some sort of oval. Pikachu shocked it and a bright light flashed. It was the portal itself! "Pikachu did it! Guys, he found the portal!" May said with joy. There was now enough light to get to the portal from the others' position. They got over to us quickly, making way for the portal. "Is it safe?" Serena asks. "Guess there's only one way to find out," Dawn suggests. Tracey goes through first, May and Dawn second, then the rest of us, with Misty and I last. Then I find myself in the real world, right in the front of the hospital we stayed in. "We're home, Ash! You and Pikachu did it again!" Misty said, kissing me on the cheek. "I guess I did," I say, "Whoa, I didn't know Ash had a girlfriend! Isn't that the girl on the lure that you lost then found?" Dawn asked. "Wait? You lost Mini-Misty?" Misty asked. I gave a nervous laugh. "It's a long story," I said, happy to be back.


	11. A Date For Fate!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A Date For Fate!**

 **Misty's POV**

"Are you sure you have to leave, Dawn? You're always welcome!" Ash explained to his younger friend. Dawn had traveled with us for about two days getting back to Vermillion City, as If we had a full house already. "Ash, I'm sorry, I wish I could! I only came here because I was captured by Team Rocket's actual bad guys! I have to head to Celadon to catch a flight back to Sinnoh. I'll miss you." Dawn said, hugging Ash. I knew it was friendly, because Dawn had teased Ash on the way here. Serena had secret feelings for Ash still, though she acted happy all the way. "It was nice meeting you, Dawn," I said, hugging her as well. "You too, Misty," she replied. We had our goodbyes, like we did we Brock weeks before.

To be honest, I hated goodbyes. When I said goodbye to Ash, I tried to hold in the sorrow. I HATED being at the gym 24/7. It wasn't the same. _I_ wasn't the same. Every time I saw Ash and Brock, I felt more and more sad, and I couldn't help myself to locking myself in my room banging my head on the wall for saying yes to my sisters to come back and for getting on my bike and leaving. Tracey visiting helped a little, but not enough. We reached a crossroad and Dawn headed the other way. Ash and May were yelling and waving their arms fast, the rest of us were just waving like a normal person.

Anyway, we were heading to the Pokemon Center to get a rest. Serena looked worried and gulped. _She's gonna say something. Oh boy…_ "Speaking of leaving, I got to go too. Tomorrow, I have to catch a plane late in the afternoon," She explained. "Let me guess, you have to go back to coordinating in Hoenn?" Ash asked. In fact, he didn't ask that very nicely, like he wanted her to go. With my Togetic's baby in my arms, while Togetic has a rest in its Poke ball, my remaining hand pinches Ash's back. "Ow!" Ash screamed. "Be nice!" I whispered. Serena didn't really mind the rude comment and responded with yes and laughed when I pinched him. "Why'd you do that?" Ash asked loudly. I put Togepi down to play with Pikachu, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "Just because she likes you doesn't mean you need to be rude, ok?" He nodded with a stare.

Ash just stood there now, which I guess was awkward for Serena, so she kept talking. "Ash, I need to talk to you before I leave, personally," she says. I then gulped and realized I was right that she was going to bring up personal things with Ash. I had been thinking rudely at the time because she had previously sorrowed me by all means. _She just keeps going, doesn't she?_ She may be the reason Ash grew up a little, which I still to this day don't know who or how they did, or that Ash did it himself. May looked quite nervous because she knew what happened to Ash in Kalos, as did Ash himself. Tracey and Max didn't know at the time, so they just stood around like normal boys do.

This scared me, but I couldn't worry about it too much. Ash loved me too much to just leave me like that. "When does this 'talk' happen?" Ash asked. "I don't know. Tonight?" Serena responded. I grew more nervous, and I freaked out. "You can't tonight! Uh, Ash and I are going on a date!" I yelled. I guess Ash got the message and actually became excited. "Uh, yeah. Sorry Serena, I got a _date_ with Misty," he told her in a happy voice. The way he said 'date' was slow as he got closer to me. May looked away and sighed in relief, trying to hide it from Serena. Tracey looked at me and asked, "Why are you so nervous? Are you hiding something?" He said that in a daring and evil way, like he was either teasing or knew of my plans. I grew hot-headed with him and whacked him in the head with my mallet. He instantly hit the ground. "You haven't used that in a while," Ash claimed, laughing at Tracey's pain. "Well, I may still have a little anger left in me," I retorted at Tracey. "Yeah, a little…" Tracey moaned on the ground. Serena stood there shocked, May, Max, and Ash, were laughing, and I rolled my eyes at Serena. _No sense of humor, too perfect, too emotional. What a polar opposite._ I put my mallet in my bag and refocused on what we were talking about.

"Well, Ash, where are we going?" I asked. "I don't know. Can't we just look around town first? I have money," Ash explained. "I guess that'll do. Oh, that reminds me." I say thinking of May and Tracey. "Hey May, remember that little thing you did in that weird dimension?" I asked. May and Tracey instantly blushed. "Oh, we still gotta talk about that, don't we Trace?" May asked Tracey. "Oh, yeah. Uh, I guess you and I will be the ones to talk tonight," The taller boy responded. I snickered, and yet, still they just stood there blushing. Ash again was the first to walk off, and we followed. I then saw where we were and immediately held onto Ash's hand and said, "C'mon Ash! We have to look for a place to eat or have fun at tonight!" Ash looked at me and smiled. "Okay, I guess we better get going. Guys, we'll be off," he claimed, looking back at our friends (well, except Serena for me). Max stepped forward and asked shyly, "When are we going to have our Vermillion gym battle?" "Tomorrow, I promise Max, now go with the others to get a room at the Pokemon Center, we'll be back later to get ready for our date," Ash replied to the younger and fellow trainer. He stood and we started walking off, arm in arm. "So, what are your plans for the future? Or should I say our plans?" I asked, randomly in a happy mood. "Aw come on Misty. We're only 14! That's Tracey's thing to worry about. He's two years older than you, May, and I. These are the years we need to have fun," Ash explained.

"But Ash, eventually we need to find where we end up! Don't you think? In just over three years, we'll be in college or still traveling. We'll need to find out," I explained. "Alright Misty, just not now. I thought we were going on a date!" Ash complained. I sighed. _Where will we end up?_ Ash and I entered the restaurant and food courts, and I saw this Italian place. "Hey Ash, what's that cute place?" I asked him. Ash looked and shot his eyes wide open. "That's one of the best restaurants in the world! When did they get one here?! My mother went on a trip to Pummelo Island once and bought me a pizza and brought it back over the plane ride! Looks like we forgot to go when we were there," Ash told me. "Well then, let's go there!" I responded. We ran back out the other way, through the corridors of shops and restaurants. We turned the other way and saw the Pokemon Center.

 **Ash's POV**

We opened the door to the center, and Serena was waiting on the couch. "Ash, I need to talk to you…"

"I'm sorry Serena, it's getting later and later! I can't tonight!"

"But Ash!"

"I'm sorry I can't! Where's our room?"

"That way, but…"

"I gotta go, we'll talk tomorrow morning."

"But!"

It was too late. I walked away for our room, where Misty was already out of the bathroom, smiling, She was cute in her long jacket, shirt and skirt, with her hair flowing past her elbows now, looking very different from when I last saw her before this journey. I went inside the bathroom and slid into something a little more casual, a blank t-shirt, a long-sleeve flannel shirt I had, some jeans, and some sneakers. I got out and was immediately kissed on my cheek. Misty put her arm in mine, and we rushed out to leave as soon as possible because who knows when they close. There were many people there, but there were enough tables around to accommodate us. "Welcome to Pummelo Italiano! A table for two?" The waiter asked. "Yes, please," I said. We sat at a table next to a window, and got comfortable.

"You look nice tonight, Ash."

"Thanks Mist. You look beautiful."

"So, I never got the chance of asking how your adventures were in Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos."

"Well Mist, Sinnoh was probably the best if the three, specifically because I had Brock around. I mean, the others were good too, though."

"Wow. You traveled three regions and I stayed thousands of miles away. The gym's okay, but not the same."

"I wish you could've been there for those two and a half years. I mean, with your help, I would've beaten all of 'em."

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"No, Misty, I'm serious."

Eventually, the waiter came to the table. Of course I ordered the pizza, and Misty ordered pasta with salad. The date went great. That was probably the best first date in my life. Maybe one of the best days of my life, well, at least until we got back.

Misty and I were holding hands all the way back to the Pokemon Center. "How could Brock fall for a champion!? Ha! That's too funny!" Misty said, laughing at what I said. "I'm not kidding! It was hysterical watching him get rejected!" I yelled, bursting into laughter. The laughter then turned to silence as I hugged her, and we pressed our lips together, it was a long kiss. We entered the Pokemon Center quietly, and found all of them in their beds. All except Serena. I checked around the center quietly, and Misty found something and called in silence, "Ash! I found a note from Serena." I tiptoed toward my bed, and picked up the note. _Should I really open it?_ I thought to myself.


	12. The Calls of Change!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Calls of Change!**

 **Ash's POV**

A note. Serena was missing all that was left of her was a single note. "Misty, I don't think I should open this note, not yet. This was one of the best nights of my life and I don't want to ruin it. Let's get some sleep," I whispered. Misty nodded and headed for the bathroom. Pikachu lay next to the note, opening his left eye. He quietly crawled to me and rubbed his cheek against mine. He seemed concerned for me. "Pikachu, I won't be mad about it, but did you read the note?" I was. "Pika," Pikachu said quietly, nodding. Misty came out of the bathroom, and hugged Pikachu and I. She took Pikachu and crawled into bed as I went to go change. I slid the letter into my backpack before I went so if I forget no one will read it. I took off my long sleeved shirt, slid off my shoes, brushed my teeth and stretched my way out of the bathroom. I settled into my bed, with Pikachu and Misty beside me. "I love you, Misty. I love you, Pikachu. Good night," I whispered. "I love you too, Ash. Good night," Misty whispered back. Pikachu was asleep already, so he couldn't reply.

As I fell into a deep slumber, I had anxious thoughts. _What would this note say? Did Serena actually run away? Is she still in Kanto? Will I see her again? How could I be so stupid!?_ I shut my eyes and lost consciousness. Suddenly, I was in a house. _This is a dream, isn't it._ I was sitting down at a table. I knew the dream was yet to control my body, so I couldn't move. I heard a door open behind me, and in came Serena. But this didn't look like the Serena of now, or the past. This looked like an older Serena, as did I, as I looked at the reflection of the window. I could now move my head, and I saw an ID on the table. It stated: _Ash Ketchum, Male, 16, brown eyes, black hair. Student of Pokemon Rank Academy._ I was turned my head in confusion. _I'm sixteen? Looks like I grew a lot since these last two years._ This older Serena came closer and started to whisper in my ear, but I couldn't understand her. I couldn't move anything anymore, and we started kissing. I couldn't open my mouth, I could only scream in my mind. As this happened, I saw an older Misty, crying through the window. _This can't be happening. No! Stop!_

I was awoken by someone shaking me, and I opened my eyes. "Ash! Wake up! You're sleep-talking!" a voice said. The blur was gone and I saw Misty above me, holding my shoulders, shaking me. Pikachu was on top of me also, pushing on me. I immediately hugged them. "Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked. "Hugging you. Sorry for waking you," I responded. "Okay, you're lucky Tracey's already up and the other two are still asleep. Apparently they were up late too," she explained. "I guess its time to get up then, Mist." Pikachu climbed up over my sight and made a funny face. I started to laugh, but then I picked him up and put him on my shoulder. There I stood, and I looked at my backpack. "Misty, Serena was why I was sleep-talking. I think it's indicating me that I need to read the note," I admitted, nervously. "I had dreams too, Ash. I think everyone kinda did," Misty replied. "Wait how?" I asked. "May and Max were up when we got back, they just awoke by the time we were getting into bed," Misty explained, again. "They knew Serena's gone too then, Tracey included," I said. I pulled the note out. I flipped it open, and a swarm Butterfree started fluttering in my stomach. It read:

 _Dear Ash,_

 _This note may not be long, but here goes. As you've seen, I've gone. If you're reading this by morning, I'm probably on my plane back to Hoenn. I wanted to talk to you about this situation. I can't stop thinking about you. And I refuse to. We can still be friends if you want, but if that girl ever leaves you, you can come to me. I'd like to talk the rest with you, but I can't. Contact me whenever you can, I'll be around. I'll miss you. Tell me when you're headed into the league; I'll be there to cheer you on._

 _Love, Serena_

It was still extremely bad, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, but Misty, who was behind me reading along the lines, looked disgusted. "That girl?! She refers to me as 'that girl'?! And she thinks I'm going to leave you?! And she's giving…" Before she could finish, I ripped the note in half and threw it in the trash. "I told her I didn't like her in that way. And she didn't listen," I said.

 **Misty's POV**

Ash walked out the door, and he seemed very angry, but didn't know if he was. He was headed for the front of the Center, which was the phone room. I don't know if he was anxious, sad, or angry, but I did know he was going to call her. I walked out, but I was confronted by Tracey. "What's up with Ash?" he asked. "He read the note. Ash has been anxious or angry with Serena since we got together. And now for the third or fourth time she's told or showed him she loves him," I explained. "It's the third or fourth time?!" Tracey asked. "Yeah, starting with a kiss when she left for Hoenn," I added. "That girl must really like him," Tracey said, with a nervous look on his face. "That's what I'm afraid of," I admitted.

 **Ash's POV**

I dialed the number. The Celadon Pokemon Airport, where I knew she was at. It's was get closer and closer to the holidays, she HAD to be there. It started the call, and just as I suspected, she was there. "Hi Ash! What's up?" Serena asked, smiling, "First of all, I told you I was sorry, and that I really couldn't talk then. Then you decide to leave without telling anyone!? I promised to talk to you, once I got back! I was worried about you!" I yelled. She started to get nervous, and gave an anxious laugh. "I'm sorry about that too, Ash! But why are you yelling?" She asked.

"Why am I yelling? I'm not the one who snuck off to the airport, how long have you been there?" I asked. "I stayed at the Center."

"But Serena, you could've stayed until today! I was going to do what you asked or wanted! And don't you dare get me started on that note!"

She started to grow angrier with me. "It's not my fault you guys started to treat me like crap! You and your obsessive girlfriend!"

"Serena! Why would do you say that? _I_ was mad at the note! Misty didn't do anything! Look, I'm sorry about not getting to talk to you! I was sorry for being rude."

"Ash, your girlfriend's always in the way! I can't take this! I wanted to be more than friends until she came and I've made sacrifices for you! Now I feel that you only care for those only people, your old friends! I can't take that either! You like me or not, you insensitive jerk!"

I grew silent rage over her rant. "Don't talk to me. Ever again." I claimed, very mad of what she said of my girlfriend and some of the longest friends I'd known and what she thought of us all.

I slammed the phone to hang up, angry of this side of Serena. _What happened there?! I mean how could one month change a girl?! Dear Arceus!_ I walked out of the room. Misty was there waiting, and said, "I know it went bad. I'm guessing it's my fault." I looked at her. "It's not your fault, not at all," I told her, "Serena's just… different. I told her not to talk to me again, because she was talking angry about you and the others."

I heard the phone ring again. "I swear," I mumbled in an infuriating tone. I picked up the phone, ready to yell, but I pick it up. It isn't her. It was a man. He had long messy black hair, almost to his shoulders and had big hazel eyes. In fact it was a man who looked familiar. "Is this… Ash?" the man said. "Yes, this is Ash Ketchum," I responded. It was a familiar man, but I couldn't but my finger on it. "If this is really him, well, I'm sorry," he said. "What? Who are you?" I ask.

" _Your father."_ The man said.

"Dad? You're Jay Ketchum, right?" I asked, almost bursting into tears. "Yeah, I can't believe it's you! You've grown since I last saw a picture sent from your mother. You were 11! And just got back from the Orange Islands. Now you're?" He explained. "I'm 14, Dad." I told him. "I… I don't know what to say. Where are you exactly?" I asked. "I'm in Cerulean. Where are you?" He asked. "You just missed me! I'm in Vermillion City with my friends," I said. "Darn! Well, I've been told about your friends from your mother, which ones?" Dad asked. "Besides Dawn and Serena, who just left, I've got May, Max, Tracey, and well, there's Misty," I said, blushing on the last part.

"Oh, does my son have a girlfriend?" Dad asked, teasingly. "Yeah," I admitted, very embarrassingly. "I know all except your Sinnoh friend, Dawn. After that I stopped hearing from your mother. Who's Serena?" he asked. "Just someone I used to know."

 **Hey Guys! Sorry I'm a little late! But 1200 views? You guys are da best! And sorry for you Serena fans about the fights and anger, but lucky enough, I promise they'll probably be back to friends later. Now it's just adding dramatic goodness! :3 I promise a gym battle next chapter. Fav or follow, don't care, just PLEASE review!**

 **Again, stay cool! (Smashing Pumpkins reference)**

 **bakercomics**


	13. A Shocking Twist!

**Pokemon: The Return of the Kanto League!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **A Shocking Twist!**

 **Ash's POV**

"So, Dad. When can you come see me? I'll be in the league!" I said, taking my mind off Serena. "I'll be around. Hopefully I can talk to your mother there," Dad responded. "OK, cool! Anything else? I gotta go soon," I said. "Well, I guess I better let you go then, call you later," he said. "Bye!" I responded. I hung up, and stood. I went in the central area of the Center, and walked up to the room. Misty was watching TV with Tracey, both holding coffee. "Oh, hey Ash. Who were you talking to this time?" Tracey asked. "I was talking to my… my father," I responded. "Your father!? The one you've never actually seen since you were a baby?" Misty asked in confusion. "Yeah. He might come see me in the league," I responded. "That's great, Ash. I've never met your father," Tracey said. Max walked in from another room in the Center and asked, "Will there be another gym battle today?" Misty looked at him and me, back and forth, and claimed, "You know Max, you're just like Ash back in the day. You're just smarter though." "Hey!" I yelled. "It's true though," she responded. "Well, I guess I was a little dense. But you still don't have call me that!" I retaliated. "I didn't call you dense, I just called him smarter!" Misty yelled. "Looks like they still haven't changed," Tracey commented. "You haven't either! You were teasing us even before we got together 3 months ago!" Misty claimed. "It's been 3 months already?" I asked. "Well, I checked based on marks I made in my journal, which shows my studies," Tracey said. Max picked up his PokeNav and turned it on. "Uh, guys, when did we leave?" Max said. "Early August was when I first marked," Tracey said. "Guys, we're in December!" Max yelled. "What!? Wait, I forgot about the Reverse World! In Sinnoh, the Reverse World accelerated time!" I reminisced. "Looks like we're a month behind," Misty claimed, in a cool way. "Looks like Serena's 14 now," I mumbled in anger. "No wonder it's got so cold so quickly," May said out of nowhere, making me jump. "Thank Arceus we don't get snow here in Kanto, except in the mountains," I said.

"What day is it?" I asked. "December 19th is what the PokeNav says," Max informed me. "Well, maybe after the gym battle we could…" I said, but I was interrupted by a nearby Joy. "Ash Ketchum, you and your friends need to call your mother immediately," she said, as she walked down the hall. We walked toward the phone room, once again (at least for me), and we all stood behind the phone. I dialed my mom and it rang, and she finally answered after a minute or two. "Hi gang! How's your journey?" Mom asked. "We're doing good, mom. How are you?" I said, and asked. "I'm doing well. Oh, and you're probably wondering why I called. Well, we're throwing a Christmas party! We invited all of ours and your families and friends to celebrate here in Pallet! When will you guys be home?" Mom explained. "Well, me and Max have a gym battle today, so we'll leave tomorrow, and be there the 21st. Is that alright?" I ask. "That will be perfect. We'll throw the party Christmas Eve," Mom claimed. Then she smiled a little bit more, chuckled and asked, "Hey Misty, how are you and Ashy doing?" Misty and I blushed, the others laughed. I punched Tracey in the shoulder, signaling him that his over reactive laughing was too much. "We're great, Mrs. K," Misty claimed with a smile and big blush, then reaching for my hand, "Well, I better go. And Ash, don't forget to-" "I will! I will! I love you, bye bye!" I interrupted. "Bye!" Mom said, right after my outburst. The screen went blank. I turned. "We're going back to Pallet, I guess," I said, to the four behind me. "Yeah! Except today is our gym battle! Now let's go, because we need to pack when we get back," Max explained, in an excited way in which I could tell he actually wanted the gym battle. "Alright then, let's move," I said, leaning on the door arch of the phone room. We proceeded out of the door, and May looked rather confused. "Wait, for the party, does that mean all our families are coming?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure, I'm guessing so are my other companions," I responded. "Wait a minute, does that mean Serena was invited?" May asked, this time nervous. "Oh crap! I forgot about that! Oh, her mom will probably want to come," I said, freaked out. "I'm pretty sure she'll be pretty ticked off after that angry phone call, Ash," Tracey reminded me, Misty, and the two siblings that didn't know.

"Wait, you, Ash Ketchum, called one of your actual friends and had an argument outside of traveling?" May said, shocked. She's right to be shocked, I only argued with my friends while traveling. This is the first time outside of traveling. "I had only one major argument with her, too," I said, remembering the Snowpoint Gym mishap. I opened the door for Max and the girls and I stopped Tracey. "Girls, Max, Pikachu, wait out there for a sec. I got to talk with Tracey," I said. Pikachu rubbed his cheek against mine and jumped down to follow Misty. "What do you want, Ash?" Tracey asked. We stepped back inside.

"Do you have feelings for May?" I asked.

"Well, we're certainly friends, Ash, but…"

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know now, Ash."

"It's as simple as that, Trace. You do or don't."

"I really don't know, Ash!" Tracey started to grow red.

"Yes, you do. Answer the question."

"I don't know for the millionth time, Ash!"

"Stop lying, if it's a secret, I'll keep it!"

"Fine! Yes, yes I do, Ash! When she kissed me, everything became clear! I so wanted to kiss her back but I was too shocked to!"

"A-ha! I knew it! You loved her at first kiss, I just knew it! But, what did you say before you guys talked that one night where we got trapped it the Reverse World or last night?"

"I told her we were friends the first talk and we didn't talk last night!"

"Tracey! You idiot! You must be an idiot to tell her then pass up another obvious chance!" I yelled, almost done with our conversation. "When are you going to tell her?" "I don't know, I've got a feeling that Christmas party might be a good time," Tracey said, smiling in embarrassment. "OK, fine, but you have to," I commanded. _If he doesn't then, a little thing called mistletoe will for him…_ I thought. Tracey opened the door and walked out. I followed, seeing the girls talking and Max training with his mighty Charmander and his first Pokemon, Jirachi. Pikachu was on Misty's lap, snoozing away, well, until we came out. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah!" Max yelled. "Char!" His Charmander yelled. "Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled.

Max, his Pokemon, and I ran off, and the rest of them ran after us. "Wait up!" Misty yelled, running faster then the two behind her. "Come on, let us catch up!" Tracey yelled. "Not until you tell!" I yelled with a chuckle. "Oh you're gonna get it Ash! Tracey responded. We eventually stood in front of the Vermillion City Gym. I kicked the door open to look cool, and walked in, Max right behind me. "It's been a while, Lt. Surge," I said, in a cool voice. I looked at the 6 foot man, sitting at his 'throne'. "Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, May Maple, Tracey Sketchit, and this boy, welcome. Anyway, who is this boy?" Surge asked. "I'm Max Maple, son of Norman and brother of May Maple!" Max said, in confidence. "Well, what are ya here for?" Surge asked. "We're here for a gym battle, Surge!" I said. "Well, a double battle? I can fit that in, right now!" Surge yelled, simultaneously throwing two Poke balls. Electabuzz and Raichu came out of the balls, Pikachu grew angry of its past rival. Pikachu stepped on the field. "Well, looks like Pikachu's fighting today," I said, wanting to pull Bulbasaur, Chikorita, or Quilava. "Charmander, go!" Max said, with the Charmander by his side running onto field.

Misty stepped to the side to be the announcer for this round. "Good luck, I love you, Ash! Good luck, Max!" she yelled. "Oh, Ash, you've got a girl? Wow, you've toughened up your old over-confidence and stuff like that over the years, eh?" Surge asked. "Yeah, I love her and I've toughened my Pokemon too! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" I said, and my longtime starter rushed at the Raichu he once faced four and a half years prior. "Charmander, use Flamethrower on Electabuzz!" Max yelled, and just like that, Charmander opened his mouth and spit fire at Charmander's finest, but it wasn't enough yet. "Use Thunder Punch on Charmander, Electabuzz! Raichu, use Body Slam on Pikachu!" Surge ordered. "Pikachu, dodge it with Agility, and then use Volt Tackle!" I yelled. "Charmander, use Ember!" Max said. Electabuzz charged at Charmander, but before he could hit, Charmander turned up the heat and let a fury of flames at him. Pikachu, on the other hand, sliced through the air with great speed, and causing Raichu to slam the ground for an easy tackle spot. Pikachu charged up and trampled his evolved rival. "Darn you guys are too good! Electabuzz, use Thunder! You too, Raichu!" Surge ordered.

The two electric types gave huge power, but it was starting to give off too much power. "What the heck is that!?" May yelled in the background. There was a giant ball of electricity about to burst and was only getting bigger. It started to move to Charmander, and Pikachu ran to it, and the two tried to push it back. The electricity was too much for Pikachu and drew him back with full force. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, but needed to move quickly. Pikachu was stopped by a command by Charmander, who gleamed a bright white. "Max, I think Charmander's evolving!" May pointed out. Charmander grew in size and turned a dark red color. It evolved into Charmeleon! "Oh my gosh! Wait, I know what move he learns from his evolution! Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!" Max said. Charmeleon grew angry and extreme strength, and took it step by step, one at a time, he pushed the giant bomb of electricity. Charmeleon growled in extreme anger, and push as hard as he could. It sped toward the two electric Pokemon and there was a giant explosion. No one could see, not Surge, not Max, not me, not Misty. It was a smoke. Charmeleon walked out with his opponents, dragging them by the foot, and setting them there. "That's it Ash Ketchum and Max Maple have won the match!" Misty announced with a smile. Max ran for Charmeleon and hugged him, Charmeleon hugging back. "That wasn't like my Charizard when it was a Charmeleon," I said. "You're right it wasn't, Ash," Misty claimed, dragging me in for a kiss. "Well, you two were tough. And you," Surge said, looking at Max. He pulled a Poke ball from his chest, and handed it to Max. "This is an Elekid, and I don't know if I could raise it like you could with your Charmeleon, so take it," Surge said, kneeling. "Thanks, Mr. Surge," Max thanked, shaking his hand. "Oh, you'll also be needing these," Surge reminded, as he gave the THUNDERBADGE to Max and I. "Guys, we'd best go, we got a big day of ahead of us tomorrow," Tracey said. "First, I want to see my new Pokemon! Alright Elekid, come out!" Max ordered. The little baby version of Electabuzz came out, and Elekid responded with a welcoming hug from Max, hugging back. "Hey Elekid, I'm Max, your new friend, I'm gonna help you grow strong!" Max told the little guy, and Elekid responded with a big nod and a smile. I laughed, patting Max on the back. "You did great today Max, now let's rest," May told him, on the verge of leaving. "Yeah, we better go, Togetic and Togepi have been there all day!" Misty added. We walked off, waving to Lt. Surge, and getting ready to head back to Pallet.


	14. Another Year, Another Christmas! Part 1

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Another Year, Another Christmas!**

 **Ash's POV**

"Guys, it's Pallet Town!" I yelled, excited for the party. After 2 days of traveling we were exhausted, and a day late. "Finally we're here! It's taken forever," Misty complained. "Come on guys; let's hurry so we could surprise Mom! She thinks we're not going to show up until tonight," I said, starting to run off, Pikachu on my shoulder. "Ash! Come on, we've walking for hours!" Max moaned. They came after me and I reached the house and rang the doorbell. Mom stood there at the door and Brock was behind her, setting up decorations. "Hey sweetie! Hi Pikachu! I didn't know you arrived this early, oh my, you and your friends look exhausted, come in," Mom told us, petting Pikachu. "Hey Brock, you're here early," I said. "Well, I volunteered to help, but you guys weren't here yet so we started," Brock claimed. "Oh, this feels so much better," May said, sitting down. "Yeah," Tracey responded. "So, are all of our friends and families coming?" I asked. "Well I have an invitation list right here, excluding you guys because I knew you were coming," Mom told me. She handed me the list, then Brock said, "Uh Miss Ketchum, I'm going to need help with… AH!" He fell, hitting the ground, when he tried to put the string of lights on the stairs. "Are you okay, Brock?" May asked, still in her seat. "Yeah," Brock responded, standing up. "Oh, Brock did I tell you Misty and I are dating?" I asked. Brock fell back to the floor and then sprinted at me. "Really? You're kidding, right?" Brock asked. Misty got up and kissed my cheek. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" I asked. "You did it without me? That stinks, I'll never get a girlfriend," Brock claimed.

"Don't be so sure, Brocko," I insured. Tracey laughed. "There was a Jenny in Vermillion that was actually into you, and when she saw us, she asked about you and blushed. We promised to call when to get to Saffron," he explained. "YES!" Brock yelled. "Wait was this before or after Misty and Ash started dating?" Brock then asked. "After," I replied and kept going, "we've been dating since Cerulean." I had a look at that list, I looked at where my other friends and rivals were, it listed:

Misty Waterflower

Brock Stone

Gary Oak

Ritchie Jayne

Tracey Sketchit

May Maple

Max Maple

Andrew Hayden

Dawn Berlitz

Paul Rebolledo

Reggie Rebolledo

Kenny Hudson

Barry Pearl

Zoey Williams

Cilan Griffith

Iris Ajagara

Trip McGonnigal

Clemont Trinity

Bonnie Trinity

Serena Queene

More were listed, but I stopped reading. She was invited, and there was nothing I could do about it. Except for ignore her or make up, anyway. Well, if it was the case. It looked like as if it was made before or while on my journey, specifically since the friends I was traveling with were here. Their families will need one, so I guess that was why my mother put it there. I put it down, and it was silent. "Why'd you invite Serena, Mom?" I asked. "Ash, isn't she one of your friends?" She counter-asked. Misty stood and whispered in Mom's ear. "Ash! You called one of your friends, just to yell at them?" She asked. "What was I supposed to do? She hit on me 6 times over the 2 months traveling with her!" I ranted. "Were you together with Misty when this happened?" She asked, again. "Yes, for all of them," Misty answered in my place. "Well, for one, you need to make up with her or for whatever you did! Two, don't worry about what she says, unless it's VERY personal about you, if it's bad, you call me. Three, it's a little too late," Mom explained. "Yes, Mom," I admitted, groaning. "Yes, Ms. Ketchum," Misty also admitted.

Hours went by, and we sat there, catching up on lost time or talking. Brock was there all day, and he was staying the night. Tomorrow was the day before the party, and I was nervous. "Alright, it's time for you guys to head for bed, come on, I got the beds set up for all of you, but the guest room's full of junk, so you'll be sharing Ash's room," Mom announced to everyone. "Come on Mom, it's only nine. We're not ten anymore!" I complained. "Well, I'm going to bed, and tomorrow morning we need to start setup and shop for everything, so, chop-chop!" Mom responded. "She has a point, Ash," Misty said. I gave a look and groaned. "Fine! Let's go." I started up the stairs, Misty and Brock following me, May, Max, and Tracey behind them. I opened the door and a set of beds were there, and I counted the beds, including mine. "Mom! There's only…" I was interrupted by a finger, Misty's, and she nodded, and completely understood. Pikachu looked quite confused, as did the baby Togepi in her arm, as Togetic was in a Poke ball that Misty got for it. "Good night Mom!" I yelled. "'Night sweetie!" She yelled back. The girls entered first to change, as the guys changed in the bathroom. I was just going to sleep in my undershirt and pants that I usually wore.

The door opened and I went in as the two girls just stood there, as it opened. May stared at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," She said, now looking around the room. Misty got into bed, I followed. The other guys entered the room with pajamas, Brock slumping down into his inflatable, heightened bed, and the other two falling straight down and passing out. May finally got into hers, and I saw her fall asleep. The light turned off, I noticed my mom walking down the hall. I lay there, eyes wide open. Pikachu was asleep with the baby Togepi, on the end of the bed. Another hour passes, I still couldn't sleep. Another hour, eleven o'clock. Another two hours pass, now it's 1 A.M. I decide to get up. I walked down the steps quietly, and opened the door. I stepped outside, found the old ladder, and pulled it up to the roof. I remembered this one spot from somewhere. And I knew exactly when.

 _ **2 years earlier…**_

I sighed. I sat there on the roof. I had my jacket on with Pikachu sitting in it. "Ash? I brought you some hot chocolate. What are you doing up there?" a voice asked. "Come up here and I'll tell you, Misty," I responded. I was currently on my Hoenn adventure and headed home for the holidays with Brock, as May and Max went home. "Here," She said, giving me the hot cocoa.

"So, why are you sad?" she asked.

"Well, Misty, thing is, I don't wanna leave. Hoenn's great and all, but you were always there for me in Kanto and Johto. I don't wanna leave you here and forget you."

"Ash, we'll always be best friends. Why are you so worried about that?"  
"I've suffered enough without reminding me importance and supporting me in a way anyone else could. When I mean no one, I _mean_ no one."

"Oh, Ash, that's sweet. I care about you too. It's just that we have to deal with this."

I laughed and blushed. "Merry Christmas, Misty!" She blushed and smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Ash!" I dropped my open hand on hers and we both blushed.

 _ **Two years later…**_

"What are you doing up there, Ash?" Misty asked, breaking my trance. "Come up here and I'll tell you," I said smiling. She climbed and I held her hand, just like I should've years ago. We pressed our lips and stayed like that for a while. "I love you," I whispered.

Several hours later, I found myself in my bed, waking up next to my girlfriend. Everything was great. All I needed to do was get ready, and wait for everyone to get up. I put on my shoes and slid down the railing of the stairs. I ran for the kitchen and realized Mom wasn't up either. _Time to do a little something helpful, I'm bored anyway._ I walked over to the black, shiny looking coffee machine and poured a cup. I opened the fridge and saw the two things I needed for cooking breakfast; bacon and eggs. I didn't need to worry, because I was taught when I was a child. I guess it stuck, because I knew what I was doing. I cracked 7 eggs and 14 strips of bacon and put them on different pans. _Huh, this seems pretty easy._ I thought, actually cooking. I heard footsteps. A tall man appeared, either being Brock or Tracey, but I didn't see yet because I was focusing on food. "Hey Ash." I heard Tracey's voice say, greeting me. "Hey Trace, want some coffee?" I asked. "Yeah, please," he said, realizing what I was doing, "Ash!? Are you… cooking?" "Yeah, eggs and bacon are easy, so is coffee," I replied, handing him the mug.

More and more woke up and every time they were shocked that I was actually working the stove, especially Mom. "Breakfast's done!" I announced. "Smells great, Ash," May commented, still looking shocked. Each of them grabbed a plate, waiting and being hesitant, basic mixed feelings. "Just wait to see how it tastes," I responded. "Okay Ash, I'm trusting you that you cooked this right," Mom joked, biting the bacon. "That's actually good," Brock commented. "Well, I learned from the best cooks around," I said, looking at Mom and Brock. "So, when are we going to head out?" Misty asked. "After breakfast, I guess," Mom told her. "Ooh, ooh! Can I hang the decorations?" Max asked. "Hold on, hold on! I'll assign you guys! Ash, take Misty and May to the store I'll give a list of what you need to buy. Tracey, stay here with Max and hang up the decorations. Brock, you'll come with me to my business and help make the food. Am I clear?" Mom asked. "Yes!" we all said in unison, some laughing more than others. We all ate our breakfast, and got ready for the day, well, besides me because I was already ready. Misty and May met me downstairs for our 'errand' ir whatever they wanted to call it. I had the list for the store in my hands, ready to go.

"What did you cook us breakfast for?" Misty asked in suspicion. "I had nothing better to do," I lied. "Oh c'mon, Ash. Tell her the truth," May warned. "I did it because I was happy, I did it for you, Misty, you make me happy," I replied. She blushed. "You're just full of surprises aren't you, Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked. "Yup, sure am," I replied again.


	15. Another Year, Another Christmas! Part 2

**Pokemon: PTRKL**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Another Year, Another Christmas**

 **Part 2**

 **Ash's POV**

All the shopping was done, almost all the cooking was done, and the decorating was on finishing touches. The last thing we needed to do is finish the tree. "I've got the star! We need to finish the tree!" Max said, in excitement for the holidays. "Here, Max, I'll give you a boost," I offered. I kneeled to have get on top of my shoulders. He did so, and I almost toppled over. Max wasn't that heavy for a ten year old, be he was heavy. "Alright, I can come down now," Max announced. I kneeled again, and this time was even harder. He got off, but I fell over. "Are you okay, Ash?" Max asked over my head. "Yeah, I'm fine," I moaned. I stood, and my mom and Brock walked in the front door, holding foam boxes. "Hey Mom, Brock, are you guys finished cooking yet?" I asked. "Not quite, we need to do some finishing up with the desserts, because this is the biggest Christmas party yet!" Mom explained. "Otherwise, if we finished, we would be up all night," Brock added.

"Do you guys have time to make our own dinner?" I asked, and in response they gave a nervous face. "Oh, we kinda forgot about that," Mom said, nervously. "Looks like we'll go hungry," Tracey remarked, sighing. "You know what, I'll go pick up something from the burger place in town. I need the walk anyway. Anyone wanna come?" I asked. "I'll come, Ash," Misty said. "No one else? Okay," I reassured. Pikachu climbed on my shoulder after I grabbed my jacket and hat for the first time today, in which I normally wear, and usually never go with out. Misty put on hers too, leaving Togetic and Togepi at home, and followed me out the door. I shut the door behind us, shivering in the wind. "You seem so different today. What's the deal with you?" She asked, looking at me under a headlight in the night sky. "I'm in a good mood. What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Well, you are so helpful and caring today, unlike you were when we were younger, and you've just seemed quieter over the entire journey. And then today happened," She explained. "You said it yourself, I grew up, but I'm still me," I claimed. "You know I love you, right?" Misty asked. Pikachu blushed then shivered. "Yeah, and you know the same from me," I said. Soon we walked into town, seeing many Christmas lights and windows saying 'Christmas Sale!' and stuff like that.

I saw Pallet Burgeria, and held Misty's hand as we went down the little passage. I opened the door for her, and went in myself. There was a counter with a very familiar face there. "Hey Gary, is this your side job? Or is it your main one?" I asked, smirking. "For your information, Ashy-boy, I'm saving up for something which I won't tell you now. So you and your girlfriend better stop judging me, you poor little child," Gary explained in a rude, jerky way. "You're lucky Mist and I are dating or you would've gotten a beat-down!" I yelled, grinding my teeth. "Hah! I knew you two would fit as a couple," he said, chuckling. "At least he has one, loser," Misty retorted. "Are you gonna order already?" Gary complained. "Fine, we'll have six regular cheeseburgers, and one double cheeseburger, to-go," I said, in an angry tone. "That'll be 6.24," Gary snorted. I grabbed my wallet and gave him a five, a one, two dimes and four pennies. I was getting deeply ticked off at Gary, being such a baby. It took a couple of minutes, but the burgers (in a bag) came out and were given to us. Gary's so-called 'insults' didn't ruin my mood, so I was fine for the time being. "Don't listen to him, Ash," Misty told me. "I didn't and I won't," I responded. She kissed me on the cheek, right next to Pikachu. Pikachu seemed confused for a second, but got the gist and laughed a little. The night was pretty much over after that, eating dinner and going to bed. But nothing compared to Christmas Eve.

The next morning, right when a certain store opened, I got ready and ran out the door. Only Tracey and Mom were up, so hopefully Misty slept a little longer. This certain store was a jewelry store; the place where I was getting Misty a present. "Hello, welcome to Kanto Jewels, how may I help you?" a man asked. "Got any water themed jewelry?" I asked. "We have plenty, step this way," he replied. I followed to where he walked to. There were plenty of different bracelets. necklaces and rings, but none compared to one I eyed. It was an aqua blue bracelet, with a tinted chain and three water drop shaped beads that could be written on. "I want that one, and can you get it to say Misty + Ash?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

I got the bracelet, and phew, was it pricey! I got a box with it, and ran home. I asked Mom for the wrapping paper, and found it and wrapped my gift to her and stuck it under the tree, for Misty to see and open later.

On came the party, it was 2 PM and I heard Mom talking on the phone with multiple people for hours. I heard how they were on their way and everything, so I knew most of them were coming. I heard a knock at the door, and I walked for it, as the others were on the couch, watching TV. I turned the knob and saw Clemont and Bonnie on the other side. "Hey, Clemont and Bonnie! Come in!" I said, excited to see them. "Hey Ash, it's already been four months and it's felt as if we haven't seen you in forever!" Clemont responded. "Where are your guys' parents?" I asked. "Well, they heard we were staying here, so they planned a trip to the Orange Islands," Bonnie replied. The two came in, and the rest of my friends stared at them with confusion. "Hey guys, this is Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont and Bonnie, this is Misty, May, Max, Tracey, and Brock," I introduced, pointing to every last one of them. My mom came rushing down the stairs, and asked in a loud voice, "Are the guests here already?!" "No, just us, Mrs. Ketchum," Clemont said. "Oh, hi Clemont, Bonnie," Mom said, smiling.

"So, who's from what journeys, huh?" Clemont asked.

"Kanto to Johto," Misty said.

"Kanto to Sinnoh," Brock added.

"Max and I, Hoenn," May said.

"Orange Islands," Tracey replied.

"Clemont and I were with Ash in Kalos," Bonnie said.

The conversation started to take off, and I heard another knock at the door. "Oh, _Aaash_! It's _meee_!" a girly voice said through the door. _I've got a good guess of who it is_ , I thought. I opened the door and said somewhat sarcastically, "Hey Dawn! What's up? It's only been a week and I'm already curious." I also saw Johanna, which was her mom, Kenny, Zoey, and Barry. "Hey guys, come in!" I offered. The party was finally 'starting' as more guests arrived. By the time it was 4 PM, everyone invited was there; except Serena and her mother.

"So Ash, truth or dare?" Iris asked.

"Iris, please don't start that game," I begged.

"Oh, don't be a little kid, just pick one!" Iris commanded.

"Truth, I guess," I finally answered.

"Oh, I know something!" Gary said, smirking. He started to whisper in Iris's ear.

"Are you dating anyone?" Iris asked.

I blushed. "Yeah," I answered.

Gary smirked and asked, "Who's your girlfriend, Ash?"

"Misty's my girlfriend," I admitted in embarrassment. Misty was turning completely red.

"Really? I can't believe Ash got a girlfriend before me!" Barry complained. "Sucks for you," Paul remarked. "Hey! Not like you have one either!" Kenny yelled.

"Well, someone's about to have one," I mumbled. I looked at Tracey and asked, "Tracey, truth or dare?" I asked. "I choose dare," he responded, confident, and unknowing what's about to happen. "I dare you to go over there, with May," I said, with Tracey's facial expressions showing that he'd known he'd fallen into my trap. "Oh, I know what's gonna happen next!" Dawn yelled. "Don't tell us, Dee Dee!" Kenny yelled. I stood, and walked over to Tracey and May, finding and pulling the string that Misty and I once stood in Johto. Down came a green leaf with red berries, and the two turned red as apples mixed with tomatoes dipped in red paint. _Mistletoe._ "Oh, mistletoe, what would Christmas do without you," Cilan commented. Brock elbowed him and chuckled."You guys gotta kiss now," I claimed. Tracey turned his head first, and pressed his lips against hers with his eyes closed. She stood there, still red, eyes open. She then closed her eyes, and embraced it. They let go and Tracey held her hands close to him. "I like you a lot," he quietly said. "I like you too," she whispered. They kissed again, with every one on the couch chuckling to themselves, or looking shocked. It stopped, and the room was silent. And it wasn't just the kiss. Serena was here.

She stood there as her mother headed into the next room, where the parents were. Over the time period that I had to think, which was yesterday and today, I had chosen the right thing to do. "Alright guys, I'll be right back," I said, to everyone. I walked up to her, nervous. "I wanna talk to you," I admitted since the phone call a few days ago. "And I don't," Serena replied, in an angry tone. "Serena, please. I wanted to apologize," I begged. "Really? After what you thought? You really mean it?" She said, in a depressing, but still angry tone. "I want to be friends, like we used to be," I added to my other admitting. Before that, I never had a look at her. She almost looked the same as she was at the beginning, her hair being longer and her clothes were similar to the ones in the beginning. "I want to, too," she finally admitted, too. "Come on, we've got a party to attend to," I said.

Hours later, toward the night's end, everyone was talking in more of pairs or little groups now; I grabbed my gift for Misty. She just got out of a conversation and was looking for me. "There you are, where have you been?" She asked. "Just a couple minutes ago, I grabbed my gift I bought for you. Here," I responded, giving her the small box, in which the Togetic and Togepi behind her analyzed. She opened it, revealing the aqua colored bracelet, reading on the three symbols, 'Ash + Misty'. She gasped and gazed at it, putting it on. "It's beautiful, I love it, and I love you," she said, ending with a kiss.

 **A/N: Three chapters in one week? What?! I know, but it's the holidays and I needed to put the Christmas episodes** **before Christmas because I've got family to see Christmas Eve and Christmas, so I'll se you guys hopefully before New Year's, please review! :D  
Stay cool,**

 **Bakercomics**


	16. The Next Year's Coming!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Next Year's Coming!**

 **Tracey's POV**

Perfect. That's the one word I describe this year's holidays. Misty and Ash were together, I kissed and got together May on Christmas Eve, and everyone were friends again. But other things happened the next night. Everyone was around the TV, on the couch or the floor in the dim living room. We were watching a Christmas marathon, and as the night thorough out, the channel hit the late night romance movies. Ash challenged all the other guys and the romance-movie hating girls to see how long they could hold in the barf from the cheesy premises of the movies. The EXACT opposite happened. In the middle of the first romance film, Kenny or Ken (I didn't remember what they exactly called him) had poked Dawn and they both planned the same thing! Kenny leaned first, but Dawn intercepted the one–way kiss and kissed back! As Kenny rose, Barry slapped his back in congratulations. Paul looked jealous, while everyone chuckled and clapped. I heard May, Misty and Zoey whispering and laughing about the situation. Was it just me, but everyone was so weird this Christmas? Just talking about that makes me feel weird. Anyway, at that point in which this will be telling is almost a week later, the day of New Years' Eve.

Everyone was back in their hotel, but us, Brock, Serena and her mom, Drew and his mother, and Paul and Reggie. Serena, Drew, Paul and Reggie had to stay with us, because the hotels were packed with the holidays passing. I had a feeling Brock stayed because he hadn't seen Ash since Unova, which was a year and a half ago, almost two years ago. Delia had been planning another party, but a New Year's Eve party. It was early in the morning, Brock and I walked down to retrieve our coffee and relax. As soon as I saw Ash down there, alone, I thought, _Oh boy, what's with him now?_ "Hey Ash," I said, signaling his attention. "Oh, hey Tracey and Brock, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing, really," I responded. "The real question is, what's up with you?" Brock asked. "Nothing, I just got used to getting up this early," Ash responded. "Okay, if you say so," Brock claimed. We walked over to the kitchen as Ash just sat, watching TV.

 **Ash's POV**

I felt different. This journey has been very different than the others, mostly happier or more depressing in moments, and I was hopeful for the next year to do the same; maybe better. I finally realized I grew up, at least a little bit, and found actual love (which even surprised me). As I sat there browsing channels on my TV, I thought of my future for only the second time when it didn't involve becoming a Pokemon Master. College, engagement, marriage, kids even. Usually, you would think I'm lying, but I'm not.

Brock and Tracey came out of the kitchen, holding coffee, and sat next to me. "What's up with you? You sure don't seem yourself," Tracey said, next to me. "Nothing, just something on my mind, it's none of your business," I remarked. "What's on your mind, Ash?" Brock asked. "I said it none of your business," I retorted. "If it's a problem, you tell us," Tracey reminded. "It's not, don't worry," I said. We just sat, quietly, watching the news, which bored the heck out of me. I got up, and walked upstairs to Misty's room also the first guest room. I imagined how awkward it was, and I'm sure it was silent, all night. The door was open, so I snuck in and saw Misty in her bed, sleeping in the small room. I made sure to be quiet because the room to the left was Serena and her mom's room, and to my right was my room, which held Paul, Drew and Reggie, which is also where Brock, Tracey, and obviously I slept. I admit my room is quite big. I tiptoed over and jumped onto the bed. "Hey Mist," I whispered. She kept her eyes closed and wrapped her hands around my neck. We proceeded to kiss, then Misty leaned back. Pikachu was still in the room, blushing again at a 'romantic' moment, as Misty asked, "What are you doing up, Mr. Pokemon Master?" I moved a lock of hair from her face and replied, "I just got used to being either up late or up early." "You know that I love you, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I responded, then asking, "You ready for the new year?" "I don't know, are you?" Misty asked. "I think so, and I hope it goes as good as August and beyond, anyway," I said. "OK, let's get ready, we got another party to prepare for," Misty reminded me, both of us moving. I left the room, heading downstairs to see Brock, Tracey and now Paul and Serena sitting on the couch. "Good morning, guys," I greeted. "'Morning Ash, you weren't sleeping, what were you doing up there?" Paul asked, still staring at the TV. "Talkin' to Misty," I replied, stepping off the last stair. "What are you guys watching?" I asked. "We're watching the finals of the coordinator half of this new massive competition, you missed the trainer finals," Serena explained. "Who competed in the trainer finals?" I asked. "Previous champion and legend Red vs. Blue _Oak_ ," Brock said, signaling me. "Blue's an OAK?" I asked, loudly. "Yep, I wouldn't be surprised if Red was your father, either," Paul remarked. Brock looked shocked for a second. "Blue is Gary's _dad_?" Brock asked. "I think so, they look exactly alike, but they're definitely related," Paul explained. "I'll be back," I said, turning toward the kitchen, where my mother was. I walked in, and she turned to me. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" she asked.

"I wanna know more about my father," I said.

The next hour was a full conversation about Dad, and she gave a shocking fact. Jay wasn't his first name, his name was _Red_. As in the Pokemon Master and previous Champion Red. I was shocked, that he told me work, but meant battling Pokemon and traveling. She told me I didn't notice him due to him hiding his face with a hat.

I left the room and was quiet for hours, until it was party time, anyway. We were putting out food and table decorations when people began to notice. "Okay, what's up Ash? It's bother me now," Drew said, looking at me. "It has been bothering all of us," Brock complained. "Nothing, really nothing," I replied. "Just leave him alone, it could be personal," Reggie claimed, having all of them going back to their jobs of organizing things. I walked off to the staircase, and sat, about to burst into emotion. Misty and May came over and sat around me. May patted my back and Misty putting her arm around me. "What's wrong, Ash? We're worried about you," May said. "I found something out about my father, and why he left," I explained. "Jay wasn't right to do that, Ash. But he had a good reason, you know that," Misty said. "His name's not Jay, and that 'work' thing isn't true," I claimed. "Then who is he?" May asked. "Champion Red," I answered. "Oh my god," Misty whispered, covering her mouth. May gasped quietly in shock. "It's just sad I didn't know who he actually was. He was a Pokemon Trainer for Pete's Sake! I could've looked up to him," I explained, tears falling from my eyes. "Oh Ash! Don't cry!" Misty said, hugging me. "Everything will be okay, we're here for you," May cooed. "Thanks, now I guess I better relax, the party's starting soon," I said, getting up.

Most showed up, except May's family, Iris, and Ritchie. Otherwise, everyone was there, again. Not much difference to the last one, except that we (the younger ones) were outside now, in the much less cold weather Pallet had that night. I kept thinking about the father situation, so I turned to Gary. "Hey Gary, I need to talk to you," I told him. "What do you want Ashy-boy?" He asked in a snooty, jerky voice. "Do you remember who your father was?" I asked. "No," he responded. "Did you know that Blue's an Oak?" I asked. "Yeah, distant cousin," Gary responded. "Come with me," I said, signaling him to come to me. "Why?" Gary asked. "It's time for some answers," I responded. "About what?" He asked again. "I found out my father's Red, and I need to know if Blue is yours," I admitted, sighing. "Red's your dad? Who told you that baloney?" Gary asked. "My mom, and I've heard Blue looks exactly like you," I answered. "You're right. Mom died before I could get answers," Gary admitting, in a sad, raspy tone. "Don't get yourself down, it'll only make matters worse," I reminded him. We walked up the steps, entering the house. We headed into the room where the adults socialized and drank their wine and all that. Mom turned her head to me and smiled. "Oh, hi boys, do you need something?" she asked.

"Uh, Professor, may we talk with you?" I asked. "Oh, of course boys," Prof. Oak responded. We walked into the empty living room, and sat on the couch. "Gramps, who was my father?" Gary asked, very nervous. "Oh, uh... Looks like I didn't give you any answers, huh?" Professor Oak admitted. He continued, "Your father is a Pokemon Trainer, he's in his early 30's, and he's on his way to become a Master. I lied to you to protect you, Gary. I didn't want you to get saddened about it. Delia told me earlier today that Ash found out Red was his father, so it's mighty time that I told you that you were born into rivalry with Ash, because his rival, Blue is your father, who is my son."

Gary was on the verge of an emotional wreck, but held it in. "Thank you, Gramps" he said, looking down. We stood, and I looked at him. "I'm done being rivals and jerks to each other," I admitted, sighing. He stayed still, looking down. "Right now, I'm done too," Gary responded. Mom came out behind me and yelled, "Guys! It's a minute until midnight!" She yelled, throughout the house, signaling everyone to run inside. The TV turned on, and the Kantonian ball was dropping. I stood next to Gary and Misty came next to me, giving me and Gary a glass of apple cider. The TV started to count down, as everyone yelled, "5! 4! 3! 2!" And as it hit 1, Misty kissed me, and everyone cheered to the new year…

 **Hey Guys! Happy New Year! Last year went so well for this fanfic! Thank you for everyone who supported me and I hope to keep going this new year. There are may things that inspired me in this, mainly songs like "Mayonaise" by the Smashing Pumpkins and "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance for this chapter! Yet again, please review, thanks, and stay cool,**

 **-bakercomics**


	17. A Story Before It All!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 17**

 **A Story Before It All!**

 **Ash's Point of View**

 **A/N: Where have I been?! Sorry for being gone, I've been busy and/or running around with my head cut off. Enjoy the chapter!**

I soon woke up on the couch in the brand new year, after passing out right after most of the guests left. No one was left except Mom, Brock, my companions and I. I sat up, still in my clothes. Max was asleep on the chair, probably not soon after I fell asleep. I stood and checked the time, which read 9 A.M. No one else was awake, not even Mom or Pikachu. I decided to wake up Pikachu and take a short walk. "Hey buddy, wake up," I whispered, rubbing his stomach. He kept turning, but eventually opened his eyes, and I picked him up. I was basically dressed, because I slept in my clothes, so we went ahead and walked out. After I headed out of the door, Pikachu climbed on my shoulder. "Hey Pikachu, I just realized, ever since we left 4 and a half years ago, we haven't got to visit or explore Pallet with you. Do you want to explore where I grew up?" I asked. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered in agreement. I sprinted off, heading toward the split path and turned left toward the beginning of the forest.

The place was no other than my old schoolhouse. It didn't look too old or too different; at least to the point where I recognized it. No one was here, due to the winter break. This was my place, up until 9 years old when I left for preparation of Pokemon training. I couldn't remember anything before I went there that day, until I look at the back play area. "Let me tell you a couple stories, Pikachu," I said,

 _ **6 years earlier…**_

It was lunch time, and I sat across Gary, which had become my rival a half year earlier from that point in time. "So Ash, what's our next challenge? Is it a race? A tree climbing competition? Or is it kickball? I can beat you at any of those," He bragged, in his arrogant, stupid, old ways. "Oh be quiet, Gary. It's not even recess yet!" Another old friend, Leaf, a Pokemon Trainer like us, said. I think Leaf was invited to both of those parties, but couldn't show up. She was in Northwest Johto, and she didn't like flying. Different from both of us, she was careful. "Gary, I don't feel like a challenge," I admitted, still sore from the last race that day. "Well, you're just a scaredy-cat, are you?" Gary asked, being cocky as always. "I am not a scaredy-cat! I'm not only gonna just beat you in the challenge tomorrow, but I'm going to be a Pokemon Trainer too!" I yelled. "Hmm, fat chance," he retorted, walking off. "Just ignore him," Leaf told me, also walking off. Then I just sat there, alone. I looked around, and saw a girl, also sitting alone. I didn't remember her that well then or when I was telling Pikachu, so her description was pretty vague.

I walked over to her table and said, "Hi." "Hello," she responded, shyly. "I don't think we've met, I'm Ash," I told her, introducing myself. She shook my hand. I couldn't remember her name either, so I couldn't quite think of the real introduction. "Why are you sitting here alone?" I asked, concerned. "I'm a little new, and I'm shy," the girl replied. "Well, I'll be your friend," I offered, hoping she would accept. "Sure, I could use one," she answered, with now a smile on her face. Over the next year, she may have made friends, and so did I, but we still played around every once in a while, before she moved, right after the 2nd to last year of schooling which I had been 8 and turned 9 (as did she), in which I also moved out of school a few months into the last year, as did Leaf, Gary, and this one other kid that I don't remember. Of course you know what happened after that, where I overslept, and got Pikachu.

 _ **6 years later…**_

"The end," I said, finishing up the story, leaning on the fence. "Pika!" he cheered, clapping. "You're a good story teller," a voice said. It was a man's voice, and I recognized it. "Dad?" I called, looking down. "Yes?" Dad asked. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I've come to tell you the truth," He responded. "I know you're Red," I told him, standing. "Your mom told me you know," he responded.

"What else do I don't know?" I asked.

"Well, I was Champion of Kanto for a couple years, then I went up to Mt. Silver at thirteen. There, I met a boy that was 10 years old. He was strong. 5 years later, I left to visit him in Johto. There I met his entire family, including his friend and her older sister, who was your mother. We got together after I stayed in Johto for a bit, and when we were 19, I asked her to marry me. So we left for Pallet Town, where we married and had you all in one to two years," Dad explained.

"Wait, was that boy Uncle Gold?" I asked.

"How do you know?" Dad counter-asked.

"Well, Aunt Kris is Mom's only sister and she married Uncle Gold, and had kids I never met."

"Yes, you did. Delia sent one letter from Unova. Lyra was your cousin. And you also met Ethan from Johto."

"Wait! Ethan and Lyra were my cousins!?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah, they didn't know you were related to them either," Dad answered, smiling. "I think we should head home," I admitted, looking at the sun above. "C'mon Pikachu!" I called, looking at him. Pikachu walked to the road and yelled "Pika!" once more before he, Dad, and I started to run off toward the house. We walked, and everyone sitting there, except Mom, who was in the kitchen. "There you are, Ash! Wait, is this your father?" Misty asked, looking at him. "Wait? Red's here!?" Mom yelled from the kitchen. She ran out and saw Dad and I standing next to each other. Mom hugged him, and he hugged back. "It's been so long," Mom said. "I know," he replied. "Hey Misty, Brock, remember that one trainer Ethan?" I asked. "Yeah," they said in unison. "We're related," I told them. "How?" Brock asked. "Cousins," I responded. "Hey, that's Lyra's brother!" May yelled. "Wait, you know Lyra?" I asked. "I ran into her in Johto! She participated in a couple contests I was in!" May answered. "Looks like everyone is connected to Ash no matter where we are," Tracey claimed. "That's misleading, Tracey," Max retorted. "Well, we better get going," Dad said, looking at his watch. "Wait, _we're_ leaving?" I asked. "Yes, I'll take you guys there," he responded, reaching for his Pokeballs. He threw three of them. A Charizard, a Fearow, and a Dragonite come out, and Dad said, "I think that's enough." "Wait, Brock! Are you coming with us or do you still wanna catch that flight to Saffron when we get there?" I asked. "I can go under two circumstances. We have to get to Saffron for my project meeting as fast as we can," Brock responded. "What's the second?" I asked. "I've got a feeling," Misty grumbled. "I can at least flirt with one Joy or Jenny!" Brock yelled, smiling. "Fine, but that one Jenny from Vermillion might've wanted that must come next when we call her in Saffron," I warned the stupid-faced Brock when he thinks of pretty girls.

"Well then we'll need one more flying Pokemon," Max claimed. "It's fine, Misty and I will go on my Charizard," I responded, throwing out a Poke ball, and Charizard appeared. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Misty asked. "It'll be fine, Mist," I responded, getting on Charizard. "So this is Misty, huh?" Dad teased. "You told him?" Misty asked me, a little angry. "He didn't find out by words," I answered. She blushed. Misty got on with me, May and Tracey got on Dad's Fearow, Max and Brock got on Dad's Dragonite, and Dad got on his Charizard. "Bye Mom!" I yelled, waving at her. "Bye Honey!" Dad yelled, also waving. "Bye, I love you both!" Mom screamed, waving her arms. We ascended into the cloudy sky, where we would be for the rest of the day.

 **Delia's POV**

My husband came back as his actual self. I know what he and Ash talked about over at the school. Red told me. He told me what he was told, about the story of Ash's school days when he met the girl. I remembered who she was, and he doesn't. I wasn't sure why she doesn't remember him, but I know why Ash doesn't remember who she was. 6 years ago, after she moved, Ash was in one of those competitions with Gary, and the competition was to find someone you love, besides your parents. Of course Gary went after his sister across the street, but Ash didn't have anyone besides me and sometimes his father (depending if he were gone or not). So, since he shared personal and close things with this girl, he went after her. But, she moved a very long and dangerous walk away, and when I went to pick him up, Samuel told me (along with his grandson) that Ash was in the hospital, and I freaked out. So, I got in the car and drove to the Viridian hospital, which coincidentally was where he was born, and they told me he lost detailed memories that weren't constant, which was good by me, because he would remember me, Red, Samuel, Gary and Leaf. Unfortunately for him, he didn't remember the girl that well, because she and Ash didn't know each other that long.

Gary soon explained the incident, and I became afraid that he actually loved this girl, because he was so young. In the present, I went up the stairs into my room and looked under my bed and found an old box. I put the box down on the bed and thought about this before opening it. I realized it was too late and it would've happened anyway when I lifted the flaps of the box, and there it was: a picture of Leaf, Gary, Ash, and _Misty…_

 _ **6 years earlier...**_

"Are we there yet?" Gary moaned. "Gary, we're almost there, hold on a little longer, please," Samuel told him, looking back from the driver's seat. We were on a trip to the beach somewhere in Vermillion City. "I want some food," Ash complained, looking at the restaurants we were passing. "Ash, I'm pretty sure we'll have a picnic or something on the beach," Leaf assured him, with a smile. "Hey, look it's the beach!" Misty pointed out from the back of the van. "Alright! I can't wait to swim and have a picnic!" Ash yelled, I was pretty quiet, because I wanted to enjoy myself too, but also have some memories with Ash. We had parked in the showering area for afterward. We stepped out of the car, and the kids ran off to play in the water. Of course we eventually got over there and set up a mat. They were playing that one game where they have to run away from the small waves coming up on shore. We stayed a couple hours, then starting a picnic. Ash ate the most, which he gets from his father, and they all wanted to go play again. "First, before all of you get all wet, I want to take a picture," I said, holding a camera. They all got in a line and got in an order that holds in my brain: Leaf, Gary, Ash, and Misty.

 _ **6 years later…**_

I'm happy Ash and Misty are dating, but it just takes a different perspective when you've secret known each other longer than you think. When Ash and Misty moved away from each other, what is strange is that they both became stubborn. Ash's change was probably the growing rivalry between Gary and him, though he changed after Brock left him. And Misty developed because of her sisters, who also don't know this situation, teasing or neglecting her. But her parents knew… _Wait._ I thought. I ran downstairs to the phone and dialed up the Cerulean Gym. "Cerulean Gym, how may I help you? Oh, hi Mrs. Ketchum!" Daisy answered. "Daisy, I know this may be sensitive to talk about, but what happened to your parents?" I asked, hesitant. "They died in a car crash 5 years ago, why?" She asked. "Was Misty in the car?" I asked. "Yes, and she got amnesia, not major though," Daisy answered. "Okay then, I'm going to tell you a story, and you can't tell anyone," I said.

 _ **Ash's POV**_

We had landed for the night in a forest about a day's walk from Celadon City, sitting around the fire. "Alright who's hungry?" Brock asked, with his meal finally prepared. "Me!" I yelled, along with a couple others. "Okay, the Pokemon food will also be done in a couple minutes." Brock responded. We were eating his famous stew, which was always cooked to perfection. After, I lay down on the ground and look up. Misty lied down next to me and asks, "What are you looking at?" "The stars," I responded. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Misty asked. "Yeah," I replied. I held her hand.

"Thank you, Mist."

"For what?"

"Everything."

 **A/N: I'm FINALLY back! About time! And no, this series is not canceled, it will probably be longer than thirty chapter, and hopefully I'll be attend to it a little more. On the other hand, I got a Wattpad and I guess I'm posting a mini-series there too. Though it will mostly be oneshots. Don't worry about me, I will continue and end this series when it ends, okay? Okay,**

 **Stay cool, (still with the Cherub Rock lyric)**

bakercomics


	18. Someone That I Used To Remember!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Someone That I Used To Remember!**

 **Gary's POV**

I remember specifically that one day after Ash's memory loss when we were 8 and 9. Mrs. K had come over to have a brief talk with Leaf, Gramps, and I about it.

 _ **5 and half years earlier…**_

"Come in Delia, Gary and Leaf are inside," Gramps welcomed Mrs. K inside. "We better make this quick, Ash's home taking his scheduled nap," she responded. She and Gramps walked into the living room, where Leaf and I were playing with something. "Leaf, Gary, Delia would like to speak with you about this rather recent matter," Gramps announced. "We're listening, Mr. Oak," Leaf politely said back. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. "Do you remember that girl, Misty, who Ash had played and was friends with?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Well, after the incident and finding out about Ash loving her, he doesn't remember her. I was thinking about having you kids tell him, but on the other hand, I don't want him hurt in anyway," she explained. "So, what are you saying?" Leaf asked. "I'm saying to forget her. I don't think she's coming back, based on what Ashy had told me," She claimed. I thought it was wrong. They ended up destined with each other anyway! Why separate them and ruining any chance they had left seeing each other again? There was nothing I could do about it either.

 _ **5 years later…**_

I mean, I probably would've made fun of him for liking her, and that'd be the reason why I'd wanna tell him. But if it was a decision now, or I could change it and tell her it would've been wrong to do so. The past was the past, Ash and I are friends now (which I feel weird writing). And things are different.

At that present time though, Delia had just come over to talk to Grandpa and I. "Hello, Samuel. Hello, Gary. Nice to see you guys. I need to reopen something we haven't talked about in a while," She said, walking inside. "Delia, you can talk with us about anything," Gramps responded. "Good, it's about the Ash and Misty amnesia incident," Delia told us, and I gave her my attention. We sat in the same room as we did when Leaf was there, and she began to talk. "When I met Misty again after Ash brought her home, I began to rethink my mistake. I should've let Ash see her again. But, it wouldn't have been worth it anyway," Delia explained, in a sad matter. "What do you mean by that, Mrs. Ketchum?" I asked. "This may sound crazy, and it does, but I found out yesterday that Misty didn't forget Ash by time, she got amnesia too," Delia admitted. My eyes widened as my mouth dropped. "How? How could that happen?" I asked, actually frightened by that statement. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden, Gary? Calm down!" Gramps said. "We were all best friends back then! It's bad enough Ash forgot almost everything, but Misty too? I actually liked school and all the competitions we had together and he forgot almost all of those! We went on a couple trips, all of us, but they both probably forgot them!" I yelled, irritated. "Gary, this isn't something you've seemed to worry about or told me. Do we need to talk about this a little more?" Gramps asked. "No! After Mom died and Dad left, I had no one! I mean Daisy was a component to my life, but she's gone now! She's in college! It wasn't until Ash and Leaf became my rivals that I had people. I mean, from time to time I see people my age here now, but I still feel like crap that I don't have friends around. Tracey was fine to talk with, but he always went on expeditions after a while!" I yelled, emotionally.

I felt weird in that conversation. And yes, it was all true and I know before that I was an arrogant jerk. But people like I used to be still had feelings too. "I'm sorry Gary, I guess I should've given you and Leaf that call to forget her or not, but either way it would've been inevitable," Delia admitted, looking back. "No, it's my fault Mrs. K, I should've told you it was a bad idea," I responded, in my own hole of pity and lies that was my life, or that's what I thought. "And hey, at least they're together now," I added. "That's true, Gary. Thank god for that," Delia responded, smiling.

 **Ash's POV**

We walked in the sun we hadn't seen in days, happy with the weather so far. "According to the map, we'll be there very soon," Brock announced, with a map over his face. "Can we sit down first? I would like a rest," May pleaded, after walking for almost 9 hours straight. "Fine. We'll stop to relax," I announced, putting my backpack on the ground. "The day is perfect, looks like we can basically do anything we want," Dad told me, smiling. "Well, I guess resting will do the trick, though. Maybe we can finish up by flying afterward," I suggested. One, I was trying to hide my excitement for the gym, and two, I loved the feeling of flying for some reason. Whether it was zooming on Pidgeot or soaring on Charizard, it felt great. It's even better when I have Misty holding on to me, I feel free with her in the beautiful blue sky.

Max was thinking on a whole other level of things, something 10 year old me would appreciate. "Let's go find some Pokemon! Elekid and I are bored! This is a perfect place to find some Pokemon!" He pleaded, wanting to find something. "Fine, Max. I'll go with you. I need some research anyway," Tracey replied, walking toward the forest around. "Yay!" Max cheered, following Tracey. His Pokemon followed, besides Elekid, who was on his shoulder. I sat, leaning on a tree, as May and Misty were playing with Pikachu, Togepi, and Togetic nearby. Dad and Brock were having a conversation.

Looking back, I had almost no one but Gary and Leaf. I went on my first adventure, met my girlfriend and my best friend. As my adventures went on though, I continued to grow when meeting new people. I became less arrogant but stayed in confidence, and didn't only use it on Pokemon. I smiled, as I leaned back on the tree behind me.

"WAAAAAH!" someone screamed, seemingly getting closer, it was a somewhat girly scream, which at first I thought it was Max, but didn't seem familiar after a split second. I stood, looking around, as Dad looked the other way. I saw a girl running from a group of Dodrios. I sprinted over there and yelled, "Bulbasaur, go!" "Bulba!" He chanted. "We need to catch up to the Dodrios, so you grab the girl with a Vine Whip and Pikachu will shock them!" I planned. We started to run, and got in the side of the road where the girl was about to arrive. I heard her screams get closer, right to the point where I saw her. "Now, Bulbasaur!" I yelled, as he snatched the girl. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I then ordered. He zapped the flock of birds causing them to fall. Bulbasaur then put down the girl, aside me. She looked traumatized, and fell to her knees quickly. The girl took a few breaths, and stood. "Thank you," she said, breathing heavily. "No problem," I responded in a concerned manner. The girl was just about my height, wore an orange tank top and denim jeans, and had golden hair that reached her waist.

"I hope you are okay. Anyway, who are you?" I asked. "Oh, my name's Jenny, Jenny Parker," she responded, still gasping for air. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is Bulbasaur and Pikachu," I introduced, held out my hand to shake and she took it. Dad ran over to me, and asked, "What happened? Is this the person who was screaming?" "Yes, this is Jenny. She was running from a flock of Dodrios. "Good, she's okay. Phew." He responded. "Where do you live?" I asked, hoping that wasn't creepy. "Celadon, which shouldn't be too far from here. I was camping a couple miles away," She answered politely. We walked back to our trail along with Jenny, and we immediately were encountered by Misty, Brock, and May. "What happened? Who is this? Are you guys okay?" they said, with multiple different questions at the same time.

"Dad and I heard a scream coming from the trail over there. This is Jenny, she was the one who was screaming while running from a flock of Dodrios," I explained. "It was a long run," Jenny told us, but now she wasn't breathing heavily. "Oh, that must've been hard to get out of!" May said, scratching her head. "Good thing we were here," Brock claimed, smiling. "Jenny, this is Misty, May, and Brock," I said. They said their hellos and we began to focus on the task at hand. "Max! Tracey! Where are you?" Brock called, walking into the forest. I looked at Jenny, "Did you leave anything at the camp you told us about?" I asked her. "I have my Pokemon, my bag, and my extra clothes. All I don't have is my tent," she responded. "Do we need to get it?" May asked, concerned. "I have a spare in my bag, so I should be fine," Jenny answered. Misty was quiet, so I'm guessing she was either jealous or bored. I didn't tease her for jealousy, because that was a feeling we'd had multiple times throughout journeys before and after the first departure.

"Alright, we just need to get the others before we leave," I said, glancing toward Misty. "C'mon Mist, let's go with Brock to find them," I invited. She looked up with open eyes. "Oh, okay," She said, ending with a smile. She held my hand and we walked into the woods. I saw our tall friend, stilling calling Max and Tracey's names. "Hey Brock, any luck?" Misty asked. "Nope, they must've found something very rare or something," he responded. "I see some footprints and burn marks, presumably Charmeleon's," I pointed out. "Oh, boy," Brock sighed. We started to run deeper into the forest, hoping to find them safe from harm.

Soon, we found a cave, and saw a light! It was a flame, and we saw a worn out and tired couple of friends. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, kind of loud. "Shhh! It'll hear you!" Tracey whispered. "What is it?" Brock whispered. "It's a Tangela, we've been trying to catch it for a while now," Max responded in a quiet voice. "Where is it?" I asked. Max pointed right behind me. And I turned a little and saw a Tangela hanging from a branch of a tree.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to duck in three, two, one!" Max whispered, throwing the ball over our heads and hitting the Tangela straight in the face. _One spin, two spin, three spin!_ The ball stopped moving and Max screamed in happiness! "I caught it! I actually caught it!" He said jumping up and down, Elekid also celebrating on his shoulder. "Well, let's head back to the trail, we have someone for you to meet," I said, as we walked off, high hopes for the next city.

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while (again)! Currently I am extremely busy, and I will try and get another chapter out soon, no matter if it's a gym battle, or a shippy chapter.  
**

 **Another author's note: Sorry for the long wait. My computer's hard drive went rogue and stopped working. Also the name Jenny was on the top of my head, and that will be explained in the chapter in the works. Sorry! (04 - 04 - 17)**

 **Thanks again and stay cool,**

 **bakercomics**


	19. Stars and Silence

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Stars and Silence**

 **Ash's POV**

The vista was looked great above Celadon City, and the breeze was light, a perfect day for an outdoor battle. Jenny pointed toward a dirt road and said, "That should be the last road, and we should be there." "Yay!" Max yelled in happiness. I wrapped my arm around Misty and she whispered, "Isn't it beautiful up here?" "Yeah, it is," I responded. "Alright kids, down the hill, give the couple their space," Dad told them, motioning down the hill. "We're a couple too!" May yelled angrily. "Calm down May! We'll do something later," Tracey planned. May stopped her rampage and jumped right in front Tracey and screamed, "Really!?" She screamed again in excitement. She ran off. I watched them leave, and as soon as they were gone, I sat on the bench along with Misty. "Will we get any adventures on our own?" she asked. "Well, May's going different places than Max, so Max might be with us. And as soon as he's ready to find other people, you and I will be alone," I reassured her. She leaned her head on my shoulder for a moment, watching the beautiful viewpoint of the nature. She looked beautiful out there, and I wish I could have stayed forever. But, we decided to cut the moment short, and go after the others.

Brock looked at us walk down the hill. "That wasn't very long, was it?" he asked. "No. We need to get into the city faster, and get some rest before tomorrow," I explained. Jenny looked at me funny. "Jenny? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, suspiciously. She came back to reality and shouted, "Nothing!" She turned bright red and turned away. Brock was completely aware of what was going on, but I took my mind off of it. Max and Dad started to walk off in boredom, and we followed. Brock stood next to Jenny, chuckling. I realized how stupid I was. She had the 'Jenny' name. Yet she looked nothing like the Officer Jennys. She was way younger, and had silky blond hair with deep blue-gray eyes. _Is she related?_ I thought. Brock was about to speak to her, but I quickly interrupted. "Jenny, is Jenny your real name?" I asked. "Oh, no. It's Jennifer. I just have people call me Jenny because of how cliché it is," she answered. "Ash, all the Officer Jenny family's last name is Johnson. And, their name is just Jenny, not Jennifer," He explained. "Well, if I saw that coming I would have pulled him by the ear," Max claimed. "Me too," Misty agreed.

"Is he always this awkward?" Jenny asked. "With women 18 and older, yes," I responded. "The name situation is starting to confuse me. Can we just call you Jennifer?" May asked. "I guess. No one but Mom and Dad called me that," Jennifer replied. "Called you that?" I asked. "Yeah, my mother died when I was only a small child, and my dad moved away. I live with my aunt now," she explained, and she seemed sad in her tone, but still smiled. I guessed Jennifer was a happy person, and was okay with what she had. We approached the city, under the orange-pink sky. The city was breathtaking at night with all the lights. "I live in the smaller and quieter part of the city. So it may be a little walk," Jennifer pointed out, walking towards a brick path. "That's fine by me. I've always wanted to see Celadon City!" Tracey responded. "You've never been here before?" I asked.

"I have been here before. I just haven't seen much of the city before," He responded. We began to walk, and Dad held his hand on my back. "Ash, I have to leave now," he said. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Back home. I'd like to spend more time with your mother. It's been a while. If you're uncomfortable I won't -" "It's fine, Dad. See you soon," I responded, hugging him. "Dragonite, go!" He yelled, throwing a Poke ball. Dad got on the dragon-type. "I love you, Dad!" I yelled as he left. He yelled back, but all I heard were mumbles. I know what he said anyway.

I ran toward the brick roads to catch up with my friends. "There you are, Ash! Where's Red?" Brock asked. "He had to leave. He's going home to Mom," I replied. Something rang, and it came from May's watch. "Oh sorry, someone's calling," she said, "Oh, it's Drew!" She answered it, and Drew's face showed up. "Hey May! Where are you? I thought you were home," he greeted. "I'm on another journey with Ash and friends in Kanto," she responded. "Cool. When will you get back?" Drew asked. "I don't know. Ash's going for the Pokemon League," May told him. "Tell the dork good luck and that he'll need it," he smirked. "Hey! I'm right here!" I yelled. May held the camera toward everyone so Drew could see everyone. "I know some of these people, like Ash, Brock, and that Misty girl. Then there's your brother, who's the chick and the tall one?" he asked. "Oh, the blonde is Jennifer and the tall one is Tracey, my _boyfriend_ ," May explained. Drew blushed and looked away. Misty chuckled. "What's so funny?" I whispered. "Drew likes May, and he's jealous," She whispered back.

"Well, I have to go. See you soon," He said, scratching his head. "Okay, bye!" She replied with a smile. May turned to us. "What a weirdo, he's almost never like that. I was about to say something but Misty shut my mouth. "Well, should we keep going?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, it's getting darker and darker by the minute," Brock replied.

We took a while to get to her house, which was okay by me anyway because of how great Celadon looked. "Here we are!" Jennifer pointed out, looking at a small looking house. It looked like a traditional village house, not something that looked as if it were in Celadon City, anyway. Jennifer opened the door to her house, as we followed her in. "Mom!" she yelled. "I thought you lived with your aunt," Max said as May quickly shut his mouth with her hand. "Foster mother," she whispered. "Oh!" Max replied. Suddenly a skinny fairly tall woman jumped out and hugged her. "Where have you been?" She asked. "I know I was supposed to come back yesterday, but I was chased by Pokemon. And these guys saved me," She replied.

She looked at us now. "I'm Hannah, Jenny's aunt and foster mother. Thank you for what you've done," she said. "No problem," Most of us said. "Since it's getting dark, I'm guessing you guys need a place to stay. You can stay here as a thanks," Hannah offered. "Thank you ma'am," Brock said, passing her. "Wow, Brock. I'm impressed, you didn't freak," Misty said, quietly. "I'm trying so hard," Brock replied in stress. We followed Jennifer to a small room, with a wood floor and walls, where we laid out some pillows and sleeping bags. It was a dark room if you shut the door, and I might have wanted to take a walk.

Everyone said their good night, and got into their sleeping bags, beside me. I had snuck out of the room when everyone was asleep. The room had not only had been cramped, it was stuffy too. Pikachu had awoken and followed me and jumped on my shoulder. Thank Arceus I expected it or I might have woke someone up.

I walked out the door, to a surprisingly warm February night. The month started cold and windy, but that night was perfect. I walked up a small path up a hill, to a tree on the summit, which was surrounded by fence. I sat on the tree with Pikachu, gazing at the stars. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered as he saw something. "What is it, buddy?" I asked. He pointed at a star and drew out a Pikachu shaped constellation. "That's cool!" I replied to him showing me. "Let's see if we can find anyone else," I said.

"Ooh! I found one! It's Squirtle!"

"Pika!"

"What is it, buddy?"

"Pikapi!"

"What're you pointing at?"

"Me," A voice said. "Hey Misty," I said, realizing it was her. "What are you always sneaking out at night for?" She asked. "Well, it's perfect out right now, and stars are cool to look at. Why else?" I asked. "Well, we always have our little moments outside at night, and we're having one right now," She responded. I laughed. "We weirdly had these as kids too, ya know?" I asked. "Yeah," she responded. "I guess we should start showing us to the others," I said, scratching my head. "I guess, but we need some personal space too," She responded. She gazed at the stars. "You were right. The stars are amazing," Misty complimented. I held her hand as we looked at the many stars in the sky. "We never did this necessarily despite being out here so much," I claimed. I was going to continue, but she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips. As we let go, and we leaned back on the tree. "That was a surprise," I said. "Your welcome," Misty replied, blushing. The stars began to dim, and the sky grew darker as it hit midnight. "I guess we should head in now," I pointed out. She nodded and we walked down the hill together.

The next morning, I woke up early, wanting to go back to sleep. I couldn't, so I looked around. Everyone was awake beside Misty and I, I'm guessing because they went to sleep early. I stood, and Misty turned as she woke. "Is it 9 AM yet?" She asked, moaning. "No, it's six thirty," I replied, as I heard Pikachu yawn. I walked out of the small room, and Misty followed. And I saw the others watching TV except Jennifer and Hannah, which they had been preparing breakfast. "Morning lovebirds," Tracey greeted. "Good morning," I replied, yawning. "You guys snuck out again, didn't you?" May asked. "Maybe," Misty answered, laughing.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard Hannah yell. We all walked toward the big table, and sat down. Jennifer had walked out with the food; as Hannah followed, and sat down to eat. We quickly ate, got ready for the day, and we gave our goodbyes when Jennifer approached me before we left. "See you guys!" Tracey yelled. "Bye!" We all said in unison. "Wait!" Jennifer yelled. She ran down the wood steps and asked, "Ash, can I speak with you alone for a second?" "Sure, no problem," I replied. We walked to the side of the house where no one could see us. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me and everything," Jennifer told me. "You're welcome. Thanks for letting us stay here. Is that all?" I finished. "No. I wanted you to come back here because I don't think Misty would like what I'm about to do," She replied, blushing. "What would that be?" I asked. She hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek! I stood shocked, as she said, "Bye Ash," and ran off.

I snapped out of my trance and ran toward the others. "What happened back there?" Misty asked, in curiosity. "Nothing, just talking about what's happened," I replied, keeping this secret to my grave.

 ** _A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. About the name 'Jenny', (I explained this in the last chapter update too) it came from the top of my head and I didn't wanna confuse you with Officer Jenny. The wait is because of the death and resurrection of my computer, and yeah. That's all for now and the next chapter will be out soon._**

 ** _Stay cool,_**

 ** _bakercomics :)_**


	20. Set to Drain!

**`Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 20 (yay!)**

 **Set to Drain!**

 **Ash's POV**

It was a bright and sunny day, very good for winter and headed into spring. The battle at the gym that day wasn't going to be easy, because Erika wasn't going to use just one Pokemon that day; she's probably going to use all six. Max and I had to be ready, because a clean sweep of Kanto would be perfect not only in bragging rights, but on our records. I'd been to too many gyms to lose then, and Max was kind of counting on me. "Ash, what Pokemon should I use first? I have four," Max asked. We were in a small park, taking a break and getting ready for the big battle. "I suggest things that are okay or effective, not something that is weak against grass," I responded. "Use Charmeleon and Tangela mainly, and if all else fails go with Jirachi, because Elekid isn't good against grass," I continued. "Sorry. I should know all of this, but the battler's point of view is so much harder," Max said. "It's okay. It's your first time," I told him.

I decided to train for a bit, putting Quilava and Chikorita against each other and putting Bulbasaur and Charizard on the other side. Quilava and Chikorita were fine, but Charizard and Bulbasaur wasn't a good idea. I had run around so much because of Charizard's moves on Bulbasaur, I had to sit down. "Hey Mr. Pokemon Master, shouldn't you be training?" Misty asked sarcastically. "Charizard made me run all over the place. I finally stopped him from battling," I replied, breathing heavily.

"What's our plan afterward?" I asked. "Well, we're going to stay in a hotel tonight. All the Pokemon Centers are full," Brock responded. "Do we even have the money?" Max asked. "Based on two people fighting the last gym and winning simultaneously, I think we can fit something in. Especially if we're fighting one today," Brock answered. "Before we fight the gym, don't you think we should at least check in or buy a room?" May asked. "I guess we should do that first," Brock responded once more. May looked at Max and I. "You two, keep training, Brock, Tracey, and I will go to the hotel to check in. Misty, be on lookout for anything that happens to these two," May planned. "That leaves me in charge," Misty bragged. May was about to open her mouth before a voice said, "No, it doesn't. It just means you're backup." "Serena?" I called. I turn around and I see her hop out of a black car. "She took the words out of my mouth," May retorted, rolling her eyes. "Serena, why are you here?" I asked. "I had the same question," Misty grumbled. "I've come to rejoin you, it's about time," she said, grabbing her stuff from the car. "I thought you left for Hoenn!" Max pointed out. "The contest championship was closed because of mysterious reasons, I don't know if it'll reopen," she explained. "May! Let's go!" Tracey yelled from afar. "Coming!" May responded, running after him.

The black car drove off, and Serena sat on the bench, next to Misty. They barely talked, from what I saw as Max and I trained. But as the real training and focus began between Max and I, they began to speak.

 **Misty's POV**

I was frantically angered by Serena's sudden show up, and that she came in and "rejoined us". I know Ash and she are friends again, and I'm happy for him. But what if she still likes him the way I do? I haven't liked anyone since that boy my sisters told me about after the accident I had that killed my parents and wiped my memory. They say he lives in Pallet Town, but if I saw him already, he probably would've recognized me. Unless he forgot me, he probably isn't in Pallet anymore. I always wondered if Ash was the one. From what my sisters told me, the boy just seemed so _Ash_. Anyway, while I was dazing off, pretending to watch my Pokemon Master and Max, Serena began to talk. "So, how's the journey?" She asked. "It's been going well," I responded. I looked at Ash. He looked as surprised as me, but didn't mind she rejoined us.

 **Serena's POV**

After Misty had responded, she looked away from me and at Ash. _'I can't do anything about it, I just need to be his friend. Stay calm, Serena, stay calm,'_ I thought. I brushed my hair behind my shoulder. "How long was your first journey with Ash?" I asked. She looked as if she were thinking for a minute, then she said, "Almost a year, he was about 12 when he left me for Hoenn." _'I really want her to leave,'_ I thought. "Cool. I-I gotta check on my Pokemon really quick," I said, nervously. I ran to the bushes behind the bench and threw out Braixen.

"Are you okay, Braixen? You didn't look so good on the way here," I said loud enough so Misty could hear me, and she wouldn't get suspicious. I looked over, and she was still staring at Ash and Max. _'What do I say?'_ I thought, _'Well, we can just talk girl stuff and I can just hope Ash doesn't think I am antagonizing her.'_ I went up to her and began to speak.

 **Ash's POV**

After an hour of training with Max, the others had returned. "What took so long?" I asked. Misty and Serena had joined the conversation. Well, we had to get a three bedroom and two bathroom hotel room because there were no more with two bedrooms. So I guess the third bedroom can go to anyone who wants it," May explained. "Okay! Now we can go to the gym!" Max shouted. "Are you ready to see a battle, Serena? The last one was huge," Misty asked, in a bragging nature. _'I know what's going on. I'll just leave it alone for now,'_ I thought. We began walking toward the gym. "How haven't have I seen this place? It's amazing!" Serena said. "Yeah, you should see it at night," I responded. Misty caught up with me, and held my hand. We made a couple turns, because we forgot our way around town. We finally arrived at the gym, and Max burst through the door. _'Big mistake, dude,'_ I thought. "WAAAAAAH!" He screamed. "What the heck happened in there?" May asked. "He was sprayed by their perfume from their dumb perfume store," I replied quiet enough so they couldn't hear. We walked into the gym too, and all I saw was perfume, Max, and older looking Erika holding a spray bottle at him. As the door shut, she finally noticed us. "Ash Ketchum?" she asked. She sounded older too. "Hey Erika," I said, as she walked over to me. "How is it that a 14 year old boy be the same height as a girl 5 years older than him?" She asked. "Erika, you haven't change a bit," I smirked, as she laughed too. She looked at Max. "This kid with you?" She asked. "Yeah, we've come for a match," I responded. "I see. A double battle sounds good," She said. "How did you know we were doing something like that?" I asked. "You haven't heard your own stories? Surge is telling everyone a kid and Ash Ketchum whipped him after four years," She responded, laughing at the last part. Erika, Max, and I walked over to the battle area. "So this will be a 2v2 match, each of you will get one Pokemon each," Erika said, holding two Poke balls. Brock decided to be ref, and shouted "GO!" and the battle began. "Go, Quilava!" I shouted. "Go, Charmeleon!" Max yelled. "Go Vileplume, Go Exeggutor!" Erika yelled. All the Pokemon came out at once, and things started quickly. "Exeggutor, use Psychic!" Erika commanded. Exeggutor began to lift Quilava into the air, and I thought of an advantage. "Quilava, use Quick Attack to hit Exeggutor from above!" I yelled. Quilava zoomed straight down into Exeggutor, knocking him over. Quilava backed up, as Exeggutor stood again. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Max yelled. Charmeleon sent a huge blaze at Vileplume, but Vileplume dodged it. "Vileplume! Use Solar Beam!" Erika screamed.

The Vileplume began to charge up, and the room turned bright. The other Pokemon stopped battling because the light hurt their eyes. "Max! Do something!" I yelled. Max froze to think. "I have an idea!" Max said. He waited until the Solar Beam launched, and in my head I questioned what he was doing. The beam neared Charmeleon, and Max smiled. "Charmeleon! Use Metal Claw to deflect the blast!" He ordered. Charmeleon jumped in the air and he hit the end of the blast as hard as he could. It fried Charmeleon, but it flew back at Exeggutor. Exeggutor was hit, resulting with him on the ground. "Exeggutor and Charmeleon are out of the match!" Brock yelled. Erika and Max recalled their Pokemon, and Max walked up to me, looking a little disappointed. He then looked confident and said, "Finish her, Ash." I nodded, and turned to Erika. "Vileplume! It's time to finish this! Use Mega Drain!" She ordered. ' _Is she serious?_ ' I thought. Vileplume ran toward Quilava, intent on sucking up Quilava's energy.

"Quilava! Dodge it!" I yelled. Vileplume rammed and charged multiple times, and Quilava dodged every one, until Vileplume jumped on top of Quilava. It started taking Quilava's energy, and I could tell he was suffering immense pain. I couldn't lose here. I grew angry and yelled, "Use Flame Wheel, Quilava!" Suddenly, a burst of flames hovered around Vileplume, and clashed straight into the grass-type. Then, a white light flashed in front of us. "Quilava's evolving!" Misty pointed out. Soon, Quilava grew into a big Typhlosion, looking tougher and cooler than ever.

"Ash and Max have won the match!" Brock yelled, raising a red flag. We regrouped as Misty hugged me and the rest congratulated me on the win. Then, Erika approached us. "Here you two go," she said, handing us the RAINBOWBADGE. "Thanks Erika," I said. "Come back anytime," she replied. We walked out and toward the hotel, into the dusk of Celadon City.

 **Misty's POV**

After arriving at the hotel and getting ready to sleep, I caught Ash in the bathroom brushing his teeth, so I decided to scare him. I crouched and slightly opened the door when he wasn't looking, and stood right behind him. He looked at the mirror when I yelled "Boo!". He yelled for a split second, before I put a finger over his mouth. Ash had already finished brushing his teeth, so I gave him a kiss, and he kissed back. "Good night, Ashy," I said, walking into the dark bedroom. "Night, Mist," he replied.

A/N: A shout out to all of the readers who followed or clicked favorite on my story, especially **Force Smuggler** , **antheys17** , **tmp1114** , **DragonEmperor999** , and **Ruby097** , who have stuck with me since the beginning. Thank you so much for 3K reads! Sorry about the wait. Stay cool and stay gold,

bakercomics

2nd A/N: My new short series, The Way I Was, a story about Gary, is out now! Go check it out!

s/12528484/1/The-Way-I-Was


	21. The Hopeful And The Departed!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Hopeful and the Departed!**

 **Ash's POV**

So onward we went from Celadon City, hoping to stop and rest in a city or town at our next stop. It was a cold morning, only a week away from March, and it was set for rain. I was under stress. Misty was supposed to receive a call from her sisters soon, so I wanted to stop us somewhere on the road, far enough from Celadon and the next city. We were fairly close to Celadon, but I tried not to act suspicious. I hadn't talked much, since I was in a hurry. I knew what was coming and I didn't want it to happen. "Ash! Wait up! You're walking too fast and I'm tired!" Max whined. I ignored him. "Ash? Didn't you hear him? He said to stop!" Tracey yelled, considering I was a distance away. I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. I wanted Misty. I still ignored them and walked on. "Ash! What's your problem?" May yelled. I turned, with an irritated mood. "Maybe I just wanna get somewhere! Is that my problem?!" I yelled back. May looked shocked for a second, then looked a little angry.

Misty looked as if she felt bad, and she knew what was going to happen too. Serena and Brock I guess heard too as they stood in the back and kept looking at each other when I yelled at May, Max, and Tracey. I moved forward like the anger and angsty person I was then. They soon gave up or something because they ran to catch up with me. Pikachu was even panting. It didn't help that a storm started to brew right then, which meant we had to stop at the nearest Pokemon Center for the day and maybe even the night. I went inside, all of us wet and most of us tired. Max passed out on the couch while May and Tracey talked. Brock and Serena just looked at me in concern, and Misty stood, looking at me, giving me a nervous smile. Even if I was that stubborn, I couldn't resist feeling bad for her or smiling back. I walked toward her, and the other two walked away. "I'm sorry, it's just hard I guess," I said. "It's my fault. I'm the one who has sisters who have responsibilities they can't take care of," She replied.

She looked at me funny, and then she looked at everyone else. "What is it?" I asked. "You look different today, you're taller too," she answered. "What do you mean?" I asked back. "Well, do you remember when we were in that dimension for 1 day but it was actually 1 month? Do you think there are side effects?" She asked. For a second, I looked closer at Misty; she looked pretty much the same. But then I started to notice change. She looked closer to my height, even though I also grew. Then it hit me. "Misty, I don't think we've grown in the past four months," I stated. "That might explain it. Your hair is getting long and your clothes are getting small," She explained. "I wouldn't be talking," I retorted. "Do you want me to change?" She asked. "No!" I immediately replied. We grew silent for a second, and Misty finally spoke. "How did this all happen overnight?" She asked. "Better interrogate Giovanni when we get the chance," I answered. Silence grew once more, but a ringing noise was heard. It was Misty's watch, and I knew what was going on.

 **Misty's POV**

"I'll be right back," I told Ash, walking off to answer the call. "Hey Daisy. What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "You need to come home, but not for that long, well not as long as last time. Not even close," Daisy responded. "What for?" I asked. "It's a surprise about you and Ash, but it goes far back to when you were young," she responded. "It's not my birthday, is it so urgent I have to come home now?" I asked, groaning. "Yes! It's important!" Daisy yelled. "How long do I have to be there for?" I asked. "At least a couple days," She responded. "No way! One day is enough!" I yelled. "Well, we have to prepare you to surprise him!" She pointed out. "Hot dog," I said sarcastically. "All righty! See you tomorrow, sis! Bye!" she said. _Just great,_ I thought .

I walked back into the room where the others were, and they all came up to me. I was upset. I thought they were gonna keep me there forever. "When you leaving, Mist?" Ash asked. "I don't know," I replied, "She said a couple days, but the last time she said that she told me to come back for good, I hope she's truthful this time." "When are you leaving?" Ash asked. "Tomorrow," I replied.

 **Ash's POV**

 _Great. She's leaving tomorrow._ I thought. I was too late. "We better make the most of tonight then," I said. "Ash, you know I'll be back no matter what the gym needs. We don't need to do anything. Just relax," she cooed, sitting at one of the tables. I sat as I sighed. "What am I going to do without you there to support me?" I asked, in a happy, joking way. She smirked and replied, "You don't need to do anything, it may as well be a vacation." "From you?" I asked, concerned. "No, I meant if you feel uncomfortable without me," She replied. "Whatever," I said. I yawned. "Well, I stayed up too late last night and it's 9:00 o'clock. Time for bed," I said, not wanting for Misty to leave, but wanting to get it over with. I walked into the room we were staying in, and passed out on the spot.

I was in a dream again. I could only see myself in pitch black, as I was falling nonstop as my hair was blowing upward. I was only in my t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. I had no Pokemon, no hat, and no other gear. I turn over to face down. There was still nothing, and there was no end, no bottom. I look left, the side I couldn't look at as I turned. I saw Misty, in her usual clothes, but no Pokemon. I called out to her, but she was unresponsive. I made my way over there by jerking my legs forward and backward. Her eyes were closed, and I kept shaking her until she woke. I thought to myself, ' _Is she dead?_ ' My eyes started to close as I struggled to wake her, and I eventually grew unconscious.

I awoke to silence, as everyone was either out of the room or sleeping, in which only two people were sleeping. Misty was one of them, and I was about to get up, sitting up as she wrapped her arms around me. "Wake up sleepyhead," I whispered. She moaned. "Why? Do you want me to leave?" Misty asked. "You know I don't," I responded, lying back down. She kissed me on the cheek, and smiled at me. "I do know. I'm going to miss you for the next few days," she lightly spoke. She was happy here, with me and our friends. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," she replied. I snapped out of it, realizing she has to leave soon. "We got to hurry, your flight is leave in a few hours and the airport is 2 hours away. I'll call a taxi, you get ready," I planned, getting up and glancing toward the door. "Okay," she responded, in a soft voice.

 **Tracey's POV**

I saw Ash walk out of the room and walk into the phone room. I turned back to Brock and May, and Brock said, "Looks like Misty's leaving soon." "Well, family's family. There's nothing we can do," I pointed out. "That's exactly why she left us in the first place, you know. I understand what Ash is going through," Brock responded.

 **Misty's POV**

I didn't want to leave but when it comes to family, I can't do anything, especially when it is a "surprise" like this. I wondered what it was. Was it another boy scheme? Or was it that I needed to teach them to battle, _again_?

Ever since I was almost 9 and my parents died, I was dragged around more than I was used to. I could barely remember anything before the car crash. All I could remember after I woke from a short coma was the time I almost got killed by Gyarados, my first show with my sisters, and a special trip my family had to Cinnabar Island. I could remember more by the time I met Ash when I was 10, but not that much, after all. It just feels as if I always was that way, though. It's as if these memories I have left are my entire childhood, and it's hard for someone to get by when people you knew want to talk to you and you don't know who they are. I rarely had this case, but it is still hard.

I got ready, and finished packing my bag, before heading out the door. I sat and waited for Ash come back from the phone room to tell me that my taxi was near. I chatted with Brock and the others for a bit, still anxious about leaving. I felt bad for Ash, but considering this is also about him, so I figured this wouldn't be too bad and before I knew it, Ash had come to inform me it was here. "Time to go," he said. "Well, I guess I better get out there," I replied. I said my goodbyes, and walked outside with Ash. We shut the door behind us, and looked at each other once more. "This could be it," he pointed out. "It won't be, trust me. I'll see you real soon, and before you know it, we'll be back on the road," I replied. He smiled, and he hugged me. I hugged back, and the taxi honked, signaling me that I had to go soon. I began to back up, as I waved and yelled, "I love you, good bye!" Ash waved and yelled back, "I love you too! See you soon!" I got into the car, and looked out the window at him as it drove away.

 **A/N: Hey! It's been a while and I'd like you to know I'm already working and planning out the next chapter. This seems like a fitting end for a shorter story, but this is just the ending of a piece (most likely a third) of the story. There is a TON more to come. Thank you for the support!**


	22. The One I Met Again!

**Pokemon: The Return to the Kanto League**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The One I Met Again!**

 **Misty's POV**

I woke up on the plane, after feeling a shake as it landed. I looked out the window, seeing a barely sunny February morning. It took a surprisingly long time to get to Viridian City. It was very early, but thankfully Daisy isn't the beauty sleep girl anymore. She arrived with a smile, and said, "Hi! Your surprise is going to be good." "Okay," I replied, confused. We started walking for the car after we got my baggage.

"So, how are you and Ash?" She asked.

"Good, why?" I asked back.

"No reason. Just making conversation," Daisy replied.

"So, does this surprise involve entirely involve me?" I asked.

"You'll find out," She replied, smiling.

 _Crap. She's good at keeping quiet._ I thought.

"Will the surprise be there when we get home?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered.

We got in to the car, and I just decided to fall asleep for the 45 minute drive. I dreamt of flying, not on a Pokemon, but myself. I was over Kanto, having a blast. But then I saw Ash, the only person I could picture myself doing this with. I was awoken by a shake, but this time was the door. "You coming?" Daisy asked, outside of the car. I opened the door, grabbed my bag and Poke balls, which took forever to get Togetic and Togepi into, and followed Daisy inside. The place and furniture were rearranged, like the lobby and the swimming area. We walked into the office where mom and dad occasionally worked. Gary and Delia were sitting in the room, with a box. "Hi, Delia. Hey, Gary," I said, nervous. _What's going on?_ I thought to myself. Daisy signaled me to sit down. I sat down, and put my bag on the floor. "We have to talk about something that involves you 6 years ago," Delia said. I was utterly clueless of what she meant. "A long time ago, you had a close friend that you couldn't remember, right?" Daisy asked. Where were they going with this? "What do you mean?" I asked. Gary reached into the box, and pulled out a picture. "You probably don't remember this, do you?" He asked. It was me, as a 8 and a half year old, on a beach with a girl and two boys. I had my arm over a boy's shoulder, next to the other boy and girl who did the same. "Gary, why are you is this picture?" I asked. "You don't remember me or Leaf." He responded, pointing at me and the girl. The other boy looked so familiar. _It can't be, could it?_

"You're probably trying to find out who that is, aren't you?" Delia asked. "It can't be. It can't be Ash," I responded. "It is," Daisy pointed out. "How hasn't Ash told me?" I asked. "He suffered memory loss, just like you," Delia replied. "That's impossible," I responded. "He was looking for you in fact, it was a challenge Ash and I were in. The challenge was to look for someone you care about beside your caretaker. I went to my sister, he tried find you. Turns out, he fell in a ditch and hit his head," Gary explained.

I was shocked there on out. _Ash cared about me before meeting me again near Viridian City? Is this why we changed our views of each other after a while?_ I tried not to think about it too much until I talked to him about it. "How is Ash going to be told other than over the phone? He's halfway to Fuchsia City," I asked. "We're going to call him out here, and we're going to tell him," Gary answered. "What about Brock and the others?" I asked. "They can live for a week, can't they?" Daisy questioned. "I guess," I softly replied. "Can I see the rest of the pictures?" I asked. "Go ahead," Delia said.

I began to dig in the box, and I found what seemed to be our first picture, from when I had just turned 8 years old. We were at a school, sitting together with Leaf, and Gary wasn't pictured. It seemed that we went on lots of trips together, considering all the photos in different places. I saw a LOT of Pallet Town. "Why did I go to a Pallet Town school if we lived in Viridian City?" I asked. "I think it was because you didn't like the people at that school that much, so we moved you to a more local school," Daisy responded.

"Ash knows the story of how you met and left, he just doesn't know it was you. It was as if he tried to hold on to that memory," Delia explained. "How does he know?" I asked. "We don't know. We found out when he told Pikachu the story over Christmas. Red heard the entire thing," Delia responded. I looked at the beach picture, and I started to remember a bit. I remember how I felt, how I knew I had a friend who cared, and how I loved the beach. And I was glad to have met the boy I would meet again.

"Well, I've got to go call Ash about coming out here, so I better run," Delia said, walking toward the door. "Goodbye, Mrs. Ketchum," I said. Gary followed, but stopped at the door. "You take a good look at those photos, okay?" Gary asked. "I will. Bye, Gary," I replied. "See you around," He said.

 **Ash's POV**

We were lucky to get a ride this morning as we were already in Fuchsia City. We reached the Pokemon Center so we could drop off our baggage and go straight to the gym afterwards. We were just about to leave as my mother called me. I wasn't in a hurry, but Max was, so I decided to let them go without me, because she had called me several times already.

"You guys can go without me, Max could try on his own to get the hang of it," I announced. "Do you really think that phone call would be that important?" May asked. "Don't even question what's happened over the last few months. We haven't even actually lived through some of them. Look at yourselves for proof," I responded. "He is right," Brock said. They looked at themselves again, like the past couple of days since Misty and I noticed. I smirked at Tracey because he had acne and his facial and head hair was noticeably out of whack. That's what happens at that age I guess. Max didn't look so much different, aside from height. Serena also grew in height and really started to look like she did at the beginning of Kalos, only a couple years ago. May's clothes looked like they were really tight with her shirt being above her belly button, and aside from that it was just normal things that grow over time. Otherwise, Brock looked the same except height.

Pikachu then sat on the table, and began sucking down his spare ketchup packets. Anyway, I waved them goodbye, I called my mother and she immediately picked up.

"Hi, Mom," I said, with a small smile.

"Hi my sweeties, how's the journey going?" she asked.

"It's great, Mom," I replied. I swallowed as I said that, given the conditions.

"It's nice to know that, but I have a surprise waiting for you here, in Pallet Town."

"What do you mean by that, Mom?" I asked.

"You are going to come home for a bit, Ash."

"After this gym battle, I'll get everyone together and head home then."

"You're coming home alone, Ash." Pikachu growled.

"Not you, buddy," I whispered to him.

I gulped. "I have friends here and I have gyms to fight! I can't leave Mom!"

"Ashy, it's serious. You'll only be here a week or two."

"You realize Max's birthday is next week, right?"

"Send him a present when you are here then."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"I'm still not convinced."

"Misty is involved in this. She's coming back with you after the trip is over."

"Ugh. Fine, mom. Can you book a flight for Celadon City and a taxi for Fuchsia City? What about on the way back while you are busy with the surprise?"

"It's all taken care of Ash, you'll get the tickets printed out after the call ends."

"I love you, I guess I will see you the day after tomorrow."

"I love you too, Ash and Pikachu!"

"Pika."

I hung up the phone, and the tickets printed out of the side of the computer. It read the taxi would come the next day at 5 PM, and the flight is booked for 1 PM the day after. _Where am I staying in Celadon?_ I thought. I thought of some place, but I didn't want to be rude by asking for staying at Jennifer's. So I booked the nearest Pokemon Center from the airport, finished up, and ran off for Koga's gym.

By the time I got there, the match was over, and Max was sitting there, with Elekid and Charmander in his arms. Koga stared at me. "So, I knew Ash Ketchum and his friends were back in Kanto. But where were you for four and a half months between Surge and Erika?" He asked. "Giratina's dimension, previously controlled by Team Rocket," I replied. "Believable, especially since Giovanni was probably involved," Koga responded. "Let's start the battle, how about 1 Pokemon each," I challenged. "Challenge accepted," Koga says.

We moved in the main arena, taking opposite sides. Preparing for the fight, I slicked the hair in my face back, under my hat. "You know the rules, let the match… begin!" May announced. "Charizard! GO!" I yelled. "Venomoth, go!" Koga yelled.

 _This should be easy._ "Venomoth, use Leech Life!" The Venomoth shot two spikes at Charizard and attempted to take energy away from him. "Charizard, dodge, flank, and get behind the Venomoth!" Charizard charged that way, and got behind quickly. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" I commanded. He blew fire enough to hit me. The Venomoth was still well enough to barely fight, so I easily watched for Koga's next move. "Venomoth, use Poison Powder!" Venomoth charged up the powder in it's body and began to spew it toward Charizard. "Charizard! Ember!" I yelled. Charizard blew the powder away and I knew exactly what to do next. "Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" I commanded. Charizard grabbed on to Venomoth, and began to ascend into the air.

He began to do loops, until it was enough to make Venomoth dizzy. He eventually launched Venomoth to the ground and there it was. It was over. That had to have been my quickest match by far. "The match is over! Ash wins!" May announced. "You've done very well. Here's your badge," Koga congratulated. "Thank you," I replied. I walked off to my friends and sighed, "What's wrong, Ash?" Serena asked. "My mom called me back home alone temporarily, so I'll be in Pallet Town. But don't stop without me here," I explained, "And Max, beat Koga and move on to Sabrina when I'm gone. I'm sure I'll be back before you reach Saffron City, okay?" "Yes, Ash!" Max replied. I looked at May and said, "I'll call you to check in every couple days." She nodded back. Then I looked at Tracey and quietly asked, "While I'm gone, ask May for a date, Give her a good time, won't you?" "We'll see, Ash. We'll see," Tracey replied. "I still have one more night, so let's go have some fun, shall we?" I asked. They became excited, as we ran in to the evening.

 **A/N Hey guys! I didn't upload over a month after the last chapter this time! I have been trying to be more frequent and stuff. I also seem to have been writing Pikachu out of the story, but don't worry, I'll try to put him in more. More chapters coming soon! Please comment what you think about the story and maybe give me some ideas for later chapters! I may try to write another The Way I Was chapter, let me know if you'd like that!**

 **Stay cool,**

 **bakercomics**


	23. Homesick or Homebound!

**Pokemon: TRKL**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Homesick or Homebound!**

 **Misty's POV**

My sisters became their old selves for that day by obsessing over how I look for Ash. I kept refusing though, as I got angrier and more aggressive each time they asked.

"Can we please give you a makeover? Please?" Lily begged. "No!" I yelled. "Can we at least cut your hair?" Violet asked. "No!" I answered. "Just give you a little facial?" Daisy asked. "For the _last_ time, no!" I yelled. "Geez. We're just trying to help you," Violet retorted. "Okay, leave her alone. If she doesn't want to, it's her choice. She'll old enough," Daisy points out. Violet then gave Daisy a nasty look. "What, like, happened to you? You seem nothing like yourself," Violet argued. "Unlike you, I'm trying to be responsible and take care of all of you. I'm also trying to be a good gym leader while Misty is gone," Daisy replied, crossing her arms. "Then what's the point of being, like, a Sensational Sister, huh?" Lily questioned.

"Enough!" I yelled, as they immediately stopped and stared, "I've had it with you guys arguing! It's over something stupid too!" I was about to storm off as Daisy stopped me. "Don't go, Misty. We're settling this for once!" She explained. I sighed. "What do you mean?" I asked. She turned to the others as I looked at her. "I don't think that being a Sensational Sister is my main priority any longer. The gym seems more important. I feel that we've been more of Sensational Sisters than actual big sisters," Daisy explained. They looked in awe. "You've got to be, like, kidding," Lily pointed out. I was even shocked as she said that. "Being the Sensational Sisters is, like, our thing! Not being another lame gym leader!" Violet complained. Before I could open my mouth in offense, Daisy responded with, "It doesn't have to be lame if we make different and fun, kind of like the shows of the Sensational Sisters." "We don't have to! You're not Mom!" Violet yelled, irritated. Lily and I immediately knew what was going to happen after that statement. I could hear Daisy breathing, as she began to get emotional. "What did you say, Violet?" She asked. I could remember how emotional and depressed Daisy was after the accident. She was nervous after I left, but she didn't have custody of me or power over my rebellious will to leave. I felt bad for her over the years, as she seemed to be an empowering, confident sister, but was actually an underpowered, emotional teenager, stuck in this mess. The only reason I left was because of Ash, and the flaws of having three people dragging you around. Lily and I were close even after Violet and Daisy grew up enough. Then Lily turned 13 and was made a Sensational Sister. I became lonely after, as Lily became part of the bandwagon.

She grew angrier. "You heard me, Daisy!" Violet yelled. I could tell Daisy was on the verge of falling apart, or tearing Violet apart. "You know what?! I know I'm not Mother! But, I'm your sister! I shouldn't have to carry you! You should be doing your part! I could be having my own life and lost you! The only reason we had to drag Misty around was that she didn't remember anything! She was a different person! We weren't used to it!" Daisy screamed, breaking down after the last few words. I was shocked at what was going on. I hadn't known they were dragging me around too hard on accident, they hadn't gotten used to me yet. Daisy was crying, and I felt a rage coming out of me that hadn't occurred often, not even with Ash. "Do you realized what you just said!? Someone else is finally trying to become responsible and help make a better future for us! Instead you just go ahead and yell at her for it! You're not even eighteen yet! You can't move out and have your own life! Do you even remember how much trouble we went through going back and forth to Johto because of our lack of parents and we only had our busy grandparents!? We were lucky to take back the gym because of Daisy's age!" I yelled. Violet had stomped away right after I said that. Lily stood there in shock as I led Daisy to her room to calm down.

 **Ash's POV**

"Goodbye guys! Take care of yourselves while I'm gone! I call you soon!" I said, waving to my friends. "Goodbye! See you later! Bye, Ash!" I heard from them. I was in a taxi, on the way to the airport to fly to the Viridian City area, where Dad was to pick me up. He hadn't called me for some reason, but I shrugged it off and waited the ride out. It didn't take too long, considering it was Celadon City. I walked into the airport with one bag and Pikachu on my shoulder. The area had been crowded, but I could manage. I waited quite a while to get into security check, which took another five minutes. I was planning to have lunch in the airport restaurants, but I had to settle for airplane food. I ran toward to the plane entrance as fast as I could, having to jump over objects and run past people. I made it, boarding and sitting down.

We eventually took off, after being delayed for quite a while. We were eventually offered food, and Pikachu and I dug in and devoured the sandwiches and Pokemon food. Right after that, I had blacked out. Two hours later, I woke up because of a shake of the plane, there was about one hour left, so I went back to sleep. I began to feel another shake as I woke for the second time, right as someone announced, "The plane is currently landing, so please exit the plane in an orderly fashion and have a good day." Pikachu jumped on my shoulder as soon as I got up, as I grabbed my small luggage. The bag I had contained my Poke ball, so I had to be careful with them. I hadn't taken much. I made my way to the end of the plane, and walked relatively fast to the exit of the airport. I walked a while, and there I saw Dad, sitting in his car. He sat straight, staring into nothing. He soon saw me. "Get in," he said. "Okay," I replied, feeling a little concerned. As soon as I shut my door, he drove off. I quickly buckled me seatbelt. _'Is he mad or something?'_ I asked myself in my head. We sat quiet for a while. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, but he parked somewhere. I looked out the window. "Dad? Where are we?" I asked. "Get out," He immediately said. "But Dad this-" "Get out!" He yelled, looking at me. I looked into his eyes for a split second, and saw a distorted color in his eyes. I opened the door and got out slowly. I looked at where we were. "This place is abandoned! There's no gas here!" I yelled. In fact, I had remembered this place. Gary and I hung around here when we weren't competing right before we left for our journeys. "Why are we here?!" I asked, my back turned to him, looking at the building. Suddenly, I could hear the sound of a Pokeball. Something had emerged. I turned. Dad had taken his Charizard out. Dad pointed at me, "Flamethrower, Charizard!" He yelled. Being extremely obedient, he shot the flamethrower. I saw it coming, and Pikachu and I ran into the empty gas station. My bag was in the car, so there was no way to fight back. I could hear him walking toward the door, as I panicked and ran for the garage. I hid in a corner behind a large toolbox. I pulled it back as far as it could go but it wouldn't fit in the corner unless it was turned. This was good enough for me and Pikachu, because it seemed he couldn't find me here. He soon came into the garage, and looked for a while.

Dad soon grew angry with this. "Charizard, Flamethrower on that generator!" he yelled. He blew against it as hard as possible. As soon as it was going to blow, Charizard was called back. He just stood there, waiting for the place to explode. I let go of the toolbox and duck as low as I could until I saw nothing, lots of nothing.

When I woke up, I was on the ground, face down. My arm was in front of me, and I pulled myself out of the debris I was under. There was a giant hole in the roof, and the garage's walls that separated it from the convenience store were now gone. Dad lied in the middle of this now debris filled room, as Pikachu sat in the corner, heaving. I can barely stand, and I slowly limped toward Dad, kneeling next to him to see if he was even alive. As soon as I did so, he opened his eyes. "Dad?" I whispered. He then jumped at me from the position he was lying in. I was now near the ground again, as I could feel heat behind me. "Dad, don't put me in it! Don't let me burn!" I pleaded. He began to push at my shoulders harder. I began to move my leg slowly to my right, and I jerked my leg into his stomach, and yelling, "Pikachu, shock him!" He refused, in nerve that I would get hurt. "Do it!" I screamed. The shock came fast and hard, as soon as I pushed myself away from the growing fire behind me. Luckily, I stayed conscious for the shock. I could see Dad still kneeling. He was holding his neck, which had pink electricity around it. It faded, as he fell to the ground. I crawled over to him, hoping he was alive. I was about two fingers on his neck, but I see a leather collar around his neck. I turned him over, and on the back it showed a giant R on the back. _'No way,'_ I thought. I pulled the collar down and put my fingers on his neck, and I could feel a pulse. "C'mon Pikachu! Let's go!" I yelled. I picked him up, and left the burnt convenience store. He was heavy for a skinny, pale man. When I reached the car I realized what happened and that I couldn't get home. Then I stared at the car. Or could I?

Even though Pikachu advised against it, I got in the car and started it. It was an empty road, because of the closed down and "haunted" gas station. I opened the gate that told me not to drive that way, even though I knew it lead to Pallet Town. I put my foot on the petal. I went slow at first, but since there was a very small cliff that went straight into Pallet Town, I had to go pretty fast. I picked up speed and got the hang of it. Then came the drop. I sped up right before going over it, and slammed the brakes after going into the air. I landed, but it only increased my pain. Pikachu was monitoring Dad, which I hoped was okay. I drove somewhat fast to the house, and smoothly stopping. I heaved for air as I saw Mom, Gary, and shockingly Misty and Daisy running this way. _'What are they here for?'_ I thought. Mom began to slow down as she saw me in the driver's seat. She rushed over and opened the door, and yelled, "Ashton Ketchum! What are you doing-" "I'll explain later. Dad needs help, he's in the back…" I breathed out. I soon grew unconscious as I fell out of the front seat and landed on the dirty ground.

 **A/N: Hey FanFiction! It's been a bit for this story, but "The Way I Was" was recently updated. This is like the beginning to a new act or arc of the story and I've already planned the next few chapters of the story! I've been thinking about doing another challenge with my friend. If you didn't know, my close friend and I had a challenge on making a new story, which my story ended in being "The Way I Was". I may also restart Pokemon Gemstone, which is another option. Let me know what type of story I should do. Also, U have an account on Wattpad! Check that out too! All I know is that this story isn't going anywhere!**

 **Stay cool.  
bakercomics :P**


	24. The Danger Within!

PTRKL

Chapter 24

The Danger Within

Ages (just to let you guys know):

Ash/Misty/May/Serena/Gary/Dawn: 14

Max: 10

Tracey: 16

Brock: 19

Ash's POV

I awoke to my dark bedroom, as I sat up. Misty, who sat in a chair next to the bed, looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus. You're awake," she said. "I'm sorry I scared the crap out of you," I replied. "It's alright. You're okay. You must've gone through a lot," She spoke. "How long was I out?" I asked. She positioned a lock of her hair behind her shoulder as she checked her Pokewatch. "About 4 hours," Misty answered. "Did you hear about that explosion down at the gas station?" I asked. "I saw the news right before you got home," she replied. "That was me and Dad," I admitted. "Oh my-" she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry," I added in. "It's okay, stop worrying about it," she replied. There was silence, as she looked down. Misty then sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's just- I have a lot to explain to you," She responded. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm going to tell you. Why don't you go downstairs and relax. I'll meet you down there," She explained. "Okay." I said, slowly walking out of the dark room.

Misty's POV

Here we go, I have to tell him. l looked at the dresser in which showcased all of Ash's pictures and badges, but one stood out above all of them. There was a picture of Brock, Ash, and I, right in the middle of Ash's Sinnoh journey. I remember the day they came to surprise me two and a half years ago. I smiled at the picture. Ash and I looked way younger as Brock looked the same for the most part. This was about the time my hair started to grow rapidly and Ash grew to just pass my height.

Why does it always have to be this way? I remembered I had screaming those words multiple times after being left in a gym alone.

I turned around. The box that held so many lost memories sat there, without notice. I picked it up and sighed heavily for the last time. I motioned toward the door and left Ash's bedroom. I now stood in the dim hallway, with white painted walls and three other doors around. I shut the door behind me with my empty hand and slowly made my way down the stairs. I stopped after stepping on the ground, where I saw Ash watching the big TV on top of the stand in the living room. I didn't know why I was nervous, and took my last deep breath. I sat on the white couch next to him, as he looked at me.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I'll explain," I answered.

I opened the box and looked for a picture of Ash, Gary, and that girl Leaf in school. I found a decent one of his first day of his second-to-last year as it said "Age 8" on it. "Do you remember this moment, Ash?" I asked.

"Kinda. That was the day I had started one of my last school years. Gary was only getting more stubborn and began to start challenging me a lot more. Lots of patience was tested. I also met a girl that year."

"What do you remember about her?"

Ash looked up. "I remember I met her as she was alone. She didn't have any friends at the time. I had her befriend Gary and Leaf too, but I'm surprised they don't remember her. Even almost months after I got amnesia. That's why I don't remember her."

"How long did you guys know each other?"

"She had moved right before I got it. And I know she was here right after that picture was taken. About 1 and a half years."

"How do you know all this but not who it is?"

"I don't know, Mist! It's what amnesia does!"

I chuckled.

He looked at me with an almost irritated and confused look.

"What?

I dug deeper into the box. "I think I have a feeling I know who she is."

Ash looked over. "Who would that be?"

I held out a picture, the back facing up. He turned it over as soon as he was handed the paper.

"Mist- Why are you in this picture?"

"I was that girl. I may have had the same circumstances as you, but worse."

I had so much relief in my lungs and I felt great.

Then I remembered my parents.

"This is why I don't have parents anymore," I quietly said. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to become emotional this time.

"I-I'm so sorry," he said, in pity.

He continued. "I never thought I would ever l know the truth, though. I wonder how we could've met AGAIN. That's really circumstantial and I love it."

"Oh, shut up," I responded with a smile, leaning on him to kiss him.

We were interrupted by a door shutting behind me, the person shutting it being Gary. "Oh, I didn't know Romeo and his Juliet were still doing that," He joked. Ash laughed as he walked in. "Did you tell him yet?" Gary asked. "Yes, matter of fact I did," I replied. "Good, because there's another surprise that'll be here any minute now," He added. "Another surprise? Geez, I know today was shocking, but I'm really high on surprises," Ash explained. I smirked. I now heard a knock on the door.

"I see my surprise is here," Gary said. He walked to the door, and opened out. I looked over. Ash stood immediately seeing the person in the door. "Leaf! You're here from Johto!" Ash greeted. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "Long time no see, Ash and Pikachu!" She greeted back. They gave (I hope) a friendly hug and she greeted Gary. She then looked over at me. "Is that Misty?" She asked. "Yes. And they were told about that thing," Gary explained. "Oh, okay," She said, now walking over to me. She was barely taller than me and nearly as tall as Ash and Gary. She had long brown hair, with a light blue tank top and brown shorts, with a white hat. She had six Pokemon on a belt, showing her trainer status.

"I'm Leaf Greene, Misty. I was the other one aside from these two dorks. They bickered a lot more than they do now," she introduced, holding out her hand. Before I could react, Ash yelled, "Excuse me, but this 'dork' has a girlfriend!" I shook Leaf's hand, and then she turned around. "Who would that be?" Leaf asked. I blushed. Ash closed his eyes and smiled arrogantly. "Misty," he responded. She turned to me, with a smile. "I just knew somehow that would happen," She added, silently, as if she was trying to say it to herself. The way she said that was odd, but I brushed it off. Right after that, she innocently laughed. The four of us sat down on the couch, as Leaf immediately began to dig in the box of pictures.

"I didn't have any girls as friends. I remember the day we went the beach and had a blast. It seemed that we weren't a full group until Misty had come into our little circle." Leaf looked at me now. "I felt saddened as I heard you left, then Ash got amnesia. Then I heard you got it in a car crash," Leaf explained. I never knew I actually had a different life until then. I made me happy inside to know my life was more than being a girl who doesn't remember anything.

"So, I hear Ash is gonna try again at the Kanto League," Gary said. Ash smiled. "Yep! I'm going to train as hard as I can," he replied. "Who else is traveling with you?" Leaf asked. "Just some friends. I got Mist, Brock, of Pewter City Gym, Max and May Maple, Tracey Sketchit, and Serena Queene with me," Ash explained.

"I'm guessing they were all at the Christmas Party, eh?" she asked. "Yeah," he said. "Sorry I couldn't come out," She apologized. "It's fine," Ash said. "Leaf, I hear you are on a Johto expedition. What do you do necessarily?" I asked. "I live there, but I still go on journeys for Pokemon. That's all," Leaf answered. "How long are you staying here for, Leaf?" Ash asked. "Until you leave," Leaf replied. "Looks like we have to savor it as much as possible," Gary added in. "That is going to be fun!" Ash cheered. I chuckled.

Everyone grew tired after a lot of talking and TV, and we had decided to go to sleep. Leaf and Gary went back to the lab, and Ash, Pikachu and I had gone upstairs. Delia had set out a guest bed next to Ash's, and after five minutes I had fallen asleep.

Dawn's POV

Today was the day: the Veilstone City Annual Competition. I sat there, waiting for my turn. This would be my biggest competition since I was with Ash in his Unova days. I didn't want to focus on who won to who or who was near me. Kenny nor Paul were there to support me, and Zoey and I hadn't talked in months.

I sat right behind the curtains leading to the competition area. I knew my strategies, and Kenny, Zoey, and Paul were probably watching the competition from where they were. I kind of wished I had stayed with Ash and his friends, but I had a passion that overtook me.

"Dawn Berlitz! Tyrone Haynes! You are going up in a minute!" I heard someone yell.

I took a deep breath. It was my turn. I hadn't known what was to happen next, so I hadn't any time to prepare anymore or at all. I was on one end of the arena, as the dark haired, blue eyed boy stood across from me.

"BEGI-"

The referee was interrupted by screams coming from the back of the audience and staff rooms below. Gunfire and Pokemon were heard next. People were then forced to evacuate,but everything was now blocked off- by Team Rocket members.

The next 20 minutes was a total blur. It was chaos. Team Rocket members flooded the arena, and tried to refrain the escapes. I ran toward the top bench to the ledge, where people stood at the bottom, helping others get out. I was about to jump, hoping to land without harm, but from a giant jerk on my clothes and hair, I knew a grunt grabbed me and I was forced to turn around. What I saw was terrifying. The boy who I was to compete against was on the ground, lifeless, along with many others. The last thing I heard was: "We have the girl," the grunt said, before he held a damp cloth over my face, and I had blacked out.

I began to see light, and I had awoken from my slumber. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a tan jumpsuit, my hair tied back and I was chained to a bar. I was in a cell. There was a window to my left. I saw clouds, and my homeland far below. I swallowed, and tried not to cry in fear and failure.

"Dawn," a familiar voice said. I turned, and saw Giovanni. "What do you need?" I asked in disgust. "I just want to let you know that you'll be here for a while. Your friend Ash Ketchum is our top priority. Make yourself at home. If Team Rocket gets who we're after, then you'll have neighbor or two," he explained. "You'll never catch him," I retorted. He chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure," he said.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked. "Funny you asked. We are on Team Rocket Flight Carrier Alpha. This is the first of its kind; It's under construction," Giovanni explained.

" _Boss to HQ, Boss to HQ."_

"I have to run. Your first interrogation starts tomorrow," He said, walking away slowly.

 **Ash's POV**

I woke up to my somewhat bright room. Misty's cot was very close to my bed, as her arms were wrapped around one of mine. I wondered why Mom hadn't put her in the guestroom, considering Dad was sleeping in her room. I shrugged it off and sat up. Misty's hands grabbed on tighter, considering she was asleep.

"Mist," I whispered, attempting to wake her. She breathed in and smiled. "Morning Ash," she said, sitting up. "Did you sleep well?" I asked. She moved her legs into a comfortable position. "Yes. That's the best sleep I've had in months," she answered. I stood and opened the door, the aromas of cooking came in. "Let's go eat, Misty," I said, motioning out the door, her following behind.

Breakfast was brief and quick, as Mom was upstairs tending to Dad, after waking up. Soon after, as Mist and I sat and relaxed on the couch, Mom peeped her head around the corner of the hall upstairs. "Ash, can you get the tweezers, numbing cream, and sleeping pills?" she asked. "Okay. Why?" I asked, curious. "That collar your father had on had some needles that I have to pull out, maybe what caused that accident to happen," she explained. I grabbed the stuff and gave it to her, then I remembered something essential to that situation. "Oh, did I forget to tell you about the accident?" I asked. "Yeah, but after your father stopped screaming in pain, he explained the major points," she responded. I sighed in relief.

"Ash, you might want to see this!" Misty yelled. I went back downstairs to Misty, watching TV. "What is it?" I asked. She pointed at the TV.

 _"This morning a group of attackers interrupted a contest in Veilstone City. They killed 16 people and took four hostages by the names of: Tim Hartwell, Artie Fogret, Dawn Berlitz, and Mason Sonon. It is assumed they are on a carrier that launched nearby 1 hour later."_

"Oh my Arceus," I said, shocked, "I have to call Kenny, to see if he is alright." I picked up the telephone and dialed his phone number. I didn't use the video phone because there may be attackers. Someone picked up the phone 3 seconds after I connected.

"Hello? Kenny?" I asked.

 _"This isn't him."_ The voice was somewhat deep, and sounded cocky.

"Where is he?" I asked.

 _"Oh Kenny!"_ I heard him yell.

The phone began to pick up muffled screaming.

 _"You're Ash Ketchum, aren't you?"_

I didn't answer.

 _"Your world will fall apart starting with your friends."_

I hung up. "What happened, Ash?" Misty asked. "Kenny's been captured. Paul is probably next. I need to see if he is okay," I responded. I began to dial Paul's number, hoping to hear at least Reggie's voice.

 _"Hello?"_ It was Paul's voice.

"Paul, thank Arceus you are not captured."

" _Why do you say that?_ " He asked.

"Dawn was taken in the recent competition in Veilstone City, and I tried to call Kenny but it was too late. These attackers are coming after all of us. I think they are Team Rocket! Either way, you and Reggie need to get out of there!"

He sighed. _"I think I might know of a place to go. I'll get on the train and head to Jubilife City."_

"Good idea, Paul."

The phone began to pick up loud noises in the background.

 _"I think they're here. Well, Ash. See you on the other side."_

"See you later, Paul."

He then hung up.

 **Paul's POV**

I had outrun all of these guys except for one. I had been chased into an abandoned house by one big guy, as he cornered me in the main hallway. I tried to open the door at the end of the hallway, but it wouldn't budge. It was there I sat in the hallway, behind a wall.

"Come out, kid. I know you're in here," he called. I grew irritated with him. "Go, Ninjask!" I yelled throwing his ball down the hall, without looking. "Nice try, kid," the man responded. I peeked around the corner, and he had caught the ball. I also noticed a red R on his long sleeved shirt. _Where have I seen that before?_ I thought. He began to walk faster down the long corridor, and I knew I had to be ready. Pokemon wouldn't work in a small room like this, so I had to be ready. The only things around me were a candlestick and a pen on a table. The candlestick was made with some sort of metal, and I figured the only way out of this was fighting. I grabbed the pen and threw it as hard as possible on the other side, hoping he would look that way. This would make it easy to attack.

He burst around the corner, looking at the corner where I needed him to. I jumped on his back and started to bash his head with the candlestick. He tried to pull me back down, and after multiple tries, I fell. He lifted his huge boot and stomped, but I rolled out of the way. I kicked his thick stomach and stood to hit him as hard as I could.

I succeeded, and grabbed the Poke ball I threw. I ran out the front door, running toward the train station, that was a day of walking to.

 **Ash's POV**

I hoped Paul made it out. I turned to Misty after an hour of silence. "I think we need to head to Sinnoh," I said. "What? Why?" She asked. "I'm worried about Dawn, Kenny and Paul," I responded. "Think about this first. This is probably our only vacation from traveling for a while, and we have nowhere to look," she replied. "You're not wrong, but it's the right thing to do. Can we?" I asked. "I'll think about it," she said. I chuckled and kissed her lips.

 **A/N: Hey FanFiction! Here's an extra long chapter that'll kick off a mini journey before Ash goes back. I have this journey planned, but if you have (almost) ANY suggestions for after, PLEASE comment.**

 **Stay cool,**

 **bakercomics**


	25. One Year Anniversary

**T** **his story has been on for 1 year! Thank all of you readers for the support and reviews! I plan on continuing the story, as we are almost halfway through. Lots are in store, whether it may be this, a spinoff, or a future sequel. Seriously, I can't thank you enough. Please review to suggest, compliment or (constructively) criticize.(This will be deleted and put on the next chapter.)**

 **Thank you and stay cool,**

 **bakercomics**


	26. Somewhat Silent Night

Pokemon: TRKL

Somewhat Silent Night

 **(A/N This might be a short chapter in the meantime between the last and the next chapter. The next chapter will be out at the end on this month to next month. I've been caught up on other things lately. Thanks, stay cool, and Happy Holidays,**

 **\- bakercomics)**

 **Ash's POV**

 ** _Almost 2 years prior to story..._**

I arrived home from Sinnoh with Brock. We were going to have another Christmas party that holiday season.

Dawn went home to spend time with family, as she hadn't had a family Christmas in years, as she said.

I didn't seem to mind, as I always loved Christmas parties. All my friends and family were there. I was especially thinking about Misty, I was still feeling bad about leaving her and staying with Brock.

We had a fun time together a year prior, sitting on the roof all night talking. I felt different that night around her. After we left each other, I always had a different feeling around. Little did I know it was longing attraction. We didn't argue as often those other days, (if I said we didn't at all, I would be exaggerating), and spent a lot more time alone. Little did I also know that this would right before the last time I would see her until I came back from Kalos, a year and a half later.

It was 3 PM, the day before the party and the day after we came home.

"Are you sure your friend Dawn didn't want to come?" Mom asked.

"She's spending time with family, Mom. Who's coming tomorrow?" I responded.

"Basically, everyone from last year, with the addition of the rest of May's family," She answered.

That's all wanted to hear. I wanted everyone there, all together. But at the time, you could already tell who I was waiting for.

Brock came downstairs after working on one of his recipes in my room.

"Shouldn't we start decorating, Ash?" he asked.

"Brock, you know me too well," I responded.

The Christmas tree had already been up, and the outside lights were already halfway done.

Brock and I put up lights (as Pikachu stared at them in amazement as always) on the staircase first, then on the walls in the living room and entrance, and lastly in the front yard. Decorating is just one of the best parts of Christmas to me, but if only I had just a few more people to spend it with, so it would take as long, as well as being more fun.

3 hours later, we were completely done, and Mom, Pikachu, Brock, and I headed out for dinner.

"What time does the party start, Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked, before putting a big piece of steak in his mouth.

"About 4:00, as the party is to last almost all night," she responded.

She continued. "May's family is staying in Viridian for the 2 nights. Misty, Tracey, and Gary should be here maybe even early tomorrow, as well as family-friends."

"Can't wait!" I said, with my mouth filled with chicken and potatoes.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

We finished our dinner and went home, Brock, Pikachu, and I watched TV until Mom finished the party snacks. After that, Brock (whom was in the guest bedroom), Mom, Pikachu and I went to bed.

I stared at the ceiling, as I laid on the soft bed.

 _Why do I feel so weird when I think of Misty?_

I thought 'liking' someone was not only a stupid game, but I didn't know how it felt personally.

I also thought everyone was gonna be the same, including looks and attitude, but I was mostly wrong, even about myself.

Thoughts of Brock and Misty flowed into my head. _Can it go back to the way it was?Please?_

I would beg a thousand times over to go back to the day we met Brock so the three of us can be traveling together forever, although I would lose the other companions I had. I didn't think about this stuff often unless some event was coming up. I tried keep my mind off memories and tried to think about the next day: Christmas Eve.

The next morning, I woke to a cloudy day and a dark room with no Pikachu in sight. I left the room and checked if Mom, Pikachu, and Brock were awake, and I saw both of them on the couch.

"Ma, what time is it? My clock is acting up again," I asked.

"You're finally up! It's two-thirty! Some guests may be coming in an hour!" she responded.

I overslept. It was common, but it wasn't this bad. I rushed back into my room to get ready so we could finish setting up.

I put the presents out under the tree, turned on the fireplace and set out chairs while Brock set out snacks, table decorations, and candles.

As soon as we finished, we heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the door, only to find Gary and Prof. Oak on the other side.

"The guest of honor has arrived!" Gary chanted.

"Really? I don't see him," I retorted.

He then gave me a dumb look and walked in.

"Hi Ash," Professor Oak greeted.

"Hey, Professor, come in," I replied.

I shut the door behind them, and sat down and began watching TV while Gary went on and on about his Pokemon research to Brock, Pikachu, and I.

I heard a knock on the door; it was a gentle knock. I knew who it was, but I didn't know what to expect behind the door at the same time.

I opened the door, and my big smile went to an open mouth. She was there, but I didn't seem to think it was her. I was as tall as her at that point, her clothing choices had changed from the yellow top with the shorts to a teal long sleeved shirt that still reached just above her belly button with jeans, and her hair reached much further down her shoulders. For me, everything was in slow motion. I stared a second too long as I didn't responded to her greeting. She waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

"H-hey, Mist. Sorry, I guessed I stared into space again," I stuttered out.

"It's fine. It's been a year, Ash," she replied.

"I know," I said.

"Do you know what that would mean, Ash?" Misty asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I missed you, you dense idiot!" she answered, hugging me and laughing. I didn't receive those often, and I almost thought I may have been dreaming or out of my mind on how she was acting toward me.

"I-I missed you too, Mist," I said.

Luckily, only Brock was paying attention to us, and when I turned my head, he was making faces and chuckling to himself.

We came in, and Misty politely greeted the others, as they did the same, except Gary, who greeted in the same snooty way everytime.

The next two hours were a flash. May and Max arrived, and we all went outside to socialize. The strangest part of the night aside from my usual lack of arrogence was that it _snowed_ in Pallet. And when I mean snow, I mean a near foot of it. Eventually time slowed down when May jumped off the patio and into the snow. Right as I was about to question her sanity as it was cold that night, she chucked a snowball and it hit me square in the face.

"Oh, it's on May!" I yelled, jumping over the balcony and into the yard. We duked it out for a few minutes, then I threw one at Gary and Brock. Soon, Max and Misty were in it to, and it was full on war.

Max was very underpowered, as he wasn't very fast. Brock was a wall because his height. I didn't really bother to hit Misty, and Gary and May gave me a challenge.

I eventually grew tired and sat on the sideline. I watched Gary and May go at it while Brock and Max defended themselves in the middle of the battle. I noticed Misty was gone, and soon I spotted her crawling toward me.

"Hey, Ash. What are you doing over here?" she asked.

"I grew tired," I answered.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow for Christmas?" Misty asked.

"Same old, same old. Having Christmas here with Brock, Pikachu, and Mom. Brock's family went on vacation while Brock and I were in the middle of something."

I guess my disappointment in her leaving me began to show, and Mist asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna miss you, that's all."

She took me by the hand. "I am too, but no matter what, I'll always be here for you and you will be here for me," Misty explained.

 _Is this what's really empty? Is she the thing I need?_

She hugged me. "You should know I see you more than a friend or the brother I never had, Ash," she whispered.

I didn't say anything, nor did I answer. This was the turning point for me to feel this way about someone, but I still didn't reply on that then or later...

 **A/N: This could be counted as a separate story or part of this, whatever you want to believe. I rushed this kinda so there may be elements (lack of Pikachu) missing. Merry Christmas!**

 **Stay cool,**

 **bakercomics**


	27. Trouble All Around, I

**PTRKL**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Tr** **ouble All Around! I**

 ** _A/N: Oh my god, it's been a while. Where the hell have I been?! Well, the New Year applied a lot of pressure on me and February continued this. Sorry, here's chapter 25!_**

 **Misty'** **s POV**

Ash woke the next day in a state of worry. He hadn't received any feedback from Paul, and the authorities still haven't found Dawn or Kenny. I was truly worried about Ash. I thought the crash may have caused him to be delusional, or the disappearance of Dawn and Kenny really took a toll on him. The only thing that got them of his mind was me, Pokemon, and Gary and Leaf's visits.

"I really need to go to Sinnoh, Misty. It's killing me," Ash complained.

"Ash, if your friends were taken away and one of the kidnappers threatened you, don't you think we should stay protected?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, Mist. It's probably Team Rocket. We've gone through so much worse."

"Not in this case. Your father got brainwashed, controlled, and tortured. He is the strongest here. He's also the only person standing in their way at this point."

Ash's father was out of bed yesterday night. He apparently set up security and sat outside until sunrise. Ash wasn't very concerned about that either.

"Misty, my father turned out okay, didn't he? If this was actually that bad, we would be dead right now."

"Weren't you close?"

"That's not what I mean. The real reason is to find Dawn and Kenny, and to help Paul. We don't have to save them right away unless we have to or we are caught."

I could tell he was going to try and save them. I wasn't going to act as if I didn't know Ash.

"Fine. I'm giving in, only because of this guarantee and that I love you, Ash. When are we leaving anyway? I don't wanna go right away."

"We'll leave in a couple days. At least 2 days from now."

"You'd best speak with your parents, especially your father."

"I will. We also might want Gary and Leaf with us."

"That would be the better idea, as we don't see Leaf very often."

I sighed. During some or parts of journeys, we almost never had vacations. We were usually stuck in a forest or speeding through cities like twisters during a storm. I just wanted something alone with Ash, at least once before we left. I knew we had those alone moments, but they were usually cut short or some other significant thing was going on. Though the other moments were great, I wanted something as special as the beginning of that journey, something that doesn't come often or once a year.

Ash was just sitting there, watching TV, so I decided to finally plan something before we left for Sinnoh.

"Ash," I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you want to- you know, do something together before we leave?"

"What do you mean, Mist?"

"I want to know if you feel like having a day to ourselves, doing something aside from having a journey."

"Like a date?" Ash asked.

"Probably." I responded, feeling shy for the oddest reason.

"You know I'll always be open that sort of stuff. We need to do things like that more."

I felt stupid to not know that, but I took it off my mind. "Yeah. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. And I'm picking what we're doing this time, Mist. I know what to do in a place like Pallet Town."

"Fine by me," I replied, smiling.

Ash also smiled, but then lost it as he began to move to the serious matter at hand. "About Sinnoh, we should tell the others," he said.

"Call May and tell her what's happening. They need to be safe," I added.

"I'll call her now, and if we go anywhere, anytime keep your Pokemon on you. We don't know what we'll encounter."

 **Dawn's POV**

I was awoken from my uncomfortable slumber by a tapping noise on one of the cell bars. I turned my head to face the bars on the cot I had in my cell. There was a grunt there. "Wake up, kid. You're going to your first questioning," he said, as if he didn't care about his job. I had no choice but to obey, so I stood. "Yes sir," I replied. He opened the cell door, and held me by my arm. I was surprised he wasn't acting all brutal, as he didn't handcuff me or throw me around. The grunt was completely calm. We eventually arrived at a yellow door at the end of a long corridor. "Go in that door, a couple grunts will be here in a couple minutes. I feel sorry for you, kid. These people are insane," he explained.

That grunt must have been the most sane person on the carrier. I read his member number just in case he could help me later, but now, I was in a situation I couldn't get out of. I opened the door, and saw a table with two chairs. I sat at the chair facing the door, so I won't be surprised when they came in. At that time, I began to think and worry about Piplup and my other Pokemon. I wondered what they were doing to them.

Suddenly, a man opened the door. I breathed in, not knowing what would happen next.

"Ms. Berlitz, I presume, do you know why you are here today?" he said.

"Yes, I do," I said, sighing.

"Where is Ash Ketchum, Ms. Berlitz?" the man asked.

"I don't know. He could be in Hoenn by now, running from you."

"Of course you know. You just don't want to speak. Tell me."

"I'm telling you. I don't know."

"Yes you do! Tell me or I'll have to use brute force, young lady!"

"I can't tell you if I don't know!" I yelled.

"Fine then," He said, pulling out a remote.

I look to my left as he aims the remote at a window that just lit up. Next, I see Kenny tied up.

"Do you want to speak now?" he said.

"I already have."

He smiled and pushed another button.

I look left again, and the fear goes to my head real fast. Kenny was being shocked by the beam he was tied to.

"Stop! Don't do this to him! He did nothing wrong!" I scream.

"Talk! Tell me where Ketchum is!" he yelled back.

There's nothing I could've done, so I grew silent, falling out of my chair and onto the ground. I began to cry, until another person came in, and the man I had been speaking to left the room. I looked up, seeing the grunt who took me to the cell.

"Let's take you back to your cell," he said.

"Thank you," I replied, sniffing.

 **Brock's POV**

It had only been a couple days since Ash had left for Pallet Town and already the tone of the group had changed. Serena was much quieter without Ash. May and Tracey finally started heeding Ash and Misty's advice and they acted like they were in a relationship. Max was off training by himself a lot and I seemed to be the fill-in for Ash here. We moved a lot slower now, especially with Ash not being there to complain or push us ahead.

It was as peaceful as it was unsettling. It felt as if the group lost a lot of its soul with Ash and Misty gone.

Anyway, we were headed to Saffron, since Max won the match against Koga.

Everything seemed normal, as I walked behind everyone else as a lookout for Rocket grunts, until I was caught off guard and grabbed by the collar. I was turned around, and there a Rocket.

"Brock Stone, nice to finally meet you. I've come to either collect or be told the whereabouts of Ash Ketchum. Got any idea?" the grunt said, with a sinister voice.

I looked at him angered, but calm.

"I'm afraid he isn't here. He is visiting someone in Hoenn," I responded.

"Intel tells me that the only two of importance in Hoenn are May and Max Maple, and those two are with you. Tell me the truth, or you five are coming with me."

"Does it look I'm lying, sir?" I asked, meaning to look intimidating.

"Then who would Ketchum be seeing in the region of Hoenn?"

"Him and his mother's family are on a 5 day trip. He's a day in and will be in Johto for another day," I lied.

"If he is with family, why would Ms. Waterflower be with him? If not, where is she?" the grunt asked.

"She was called back home. She isn't involved in this, so leave her out of this."

"Interesting, then why is her sister still in charge of the gym, hm? Wouldn't the League be informed? We have full access to the Kanto League's logs."

 _Damn! I'm stuck. I'm not a good_ _liar._

I wasn't wrong about what I was thinking.

"You five are coming with me!" The grunt ordered.

May stepped in, now standing next to me.

"We're not going anywhere with you, you Rocket freak!" she yelled.

She gripped onto one of her Pokeballs and threw it, with Venusaur appearing.

"So we're going to have it that way, huh? Emboar, go!" the grunt ordered.

 _Oh no, a fire type! Looks like I'll have to step in!_

"Steelix, go!" I yelled, throwing his ball.

The grunt backed up to establish the battleground, then turning around.

"Grunt Jaspir! Join in with your Poliwrath to take care of the Steelix!"

"Aye, sir! Go, Poliwrath!" the other grunt yelled.

 _He knows his types. May and I need to find a way to switch opponents._

May was the first to attack the opponent Pokemon.

"Venusaur! Use Vine Whip!" she ordered.

I felt like this battle would go on for a while.

 **Ash's POV**

Misty and I sat in my house, bored as our date around Pallet was tomorrow and Gary was gone with Leaf at the moment. I never received word from Paul, but I hoped he was almost was in Jubilife.

I apparently showed a frustrated face, as Misty caught it.

"Ash, relax. Everyone is going to be fine."

I sighed. "How do we know for sure, Mist? People have died already."

"Well, at this point, I don't think it can get any worse."

"If so, it won't get better until the end."

Mist smiled and got closer. "I think it can."

She kissed my lips, holding my tense arms.

I kissed back, moving my hands onto her hips.

She ended the kiss, pulling back slowly.

"Everything will get better, Ash. You're Ash after all," Misty quietly said.

"Thank you, Misty."

"A pleasure. I love you," She responded.

 **Brock's POV**

The battle wasn't progressing for us or them.

"Come on, May and Brock! I know you guys can do it!" Tracey yelled behind me.

"Kick those Rocket's butts!" Max yelled.

"Give them what they deserve!" Serena shouted.

I heard phrases like this over and over again; which gave me hope.

"Think of the Jenny waiting for you in Saffron!"

 _I almost forgot about that!_ **(A/N: So did I. :V)** _Boy am I in for it when we reach Saffro_ _n!_

I suddenly came up with an idea for an easy win.

"May, use Solar Beam!"

"But Brock-"

"No buts! I'll explain later!" I ordered.

"Ok, Venusaur! Charge up a Solar Beam!" May yelled.

 _Yeah, you'll fire that bad boy after I rain hell on these grunts' Pokemon._

"Steelix, use Rock Tomb on Emboar, then use Iron Tail on Poliwrath!" I commanded.

Steelix then launched a plethra of rocks on Emboar hitting it directly. He then rose into the air, with Poliwrath preparing a defense. It was already too late for Poliwrath, as Steelix smacked it right on the head, forcing it to the ground.

"Almost done, Brock!" May yelled.

"Good!" I yelled back.

 _Now's my only chance to make sure they are weak._

"Poliwrath, use Bubble Beam!"

"Emboar, use Flamethrower on Venusaur!"

 _I gotta at least finish Emboar first as Solar Beam won't be as effective!_

"Steelix, use Rock Throw on Emboar!"

A rock plunged at the fire pig, almost missing it as Steelix was being pelted by the Bubblebeam. Emboar was interrupted enough to stop its attack.

"Steelix, return!" I ordered as it retracted to the Pokeball. q

"Venusaur! Launch the beam!" May commanded.

A white light blasted out of Venusaur, covering the opposing Pokemon completely.

As the beam was about to finish I turned to our three supporters.

"Go, now! We'll take it from here!" I yelled, as Tracey, Max, and Serena turned away and ran.

The beam faded and Poliwrath was the only one standing. It was weak, and one touch could've knocked him over.

The two shocked grunts ordered the Pokemon to return as May and I fled.

 **(A/N: Hello, long time no see. I finally updated the story after 2 months and I apologize for the wait. Already working on the next chapter.**

 **Nextly:**

 **I've had some major writer's block so I need some help figuring out what to do after the Team Rocket Arc is finished, so here's your chance to suggest. It has to involve traveling in it, whether it be vacation or the journey. It can be anything (preferably an action chapter or romance between our two ships (Ash x Misty, Tracey x May.)) and must be T rated or lower.**

 **Please read and review,**

 **Stay cool,**

 **bakercomics.**


	28. Trouble All Around, II

**Pokemon: Return of the Kanto League**

 **Team Rocket Arc (started on** **Homesick or Homebound)**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Trouble All Around, II**

 **Ash's POV**

It was the next day, it was surprisingly sunny out, in contrast to the mostly cloudy days. I found Pikachu laying upside down next to my leg and Misty on her cot next to my bed.

I checked the clock. It was only 7:30.

 _Mom must be cooking downstairs._ _I guess I'll get ready and see what she is making._

I quietly left the room with a change of clothes to keep the sleepyheads from waking up. I entered the bathroom, showered, and got dressed. As I left, I unlocked and opened the bathroom door, to see Misty on the other side, emerging from the bedroom.

"Morning, Mist," I greeted.

She rubbed her eyes, then smiled.

"Good morning. A little surprised to see you up and ready quite so early," Misty responded.

"Bathroom's open if you need it," I offered as I stepped into the hall.

Misty looked down at herself, aside from the suspenders and the top being a bigger size, she slept in the same clothes from our Kanto/Johto journey. She smiled as we both silently noticed it.

"I'll be fine for now. I don't need to change and I shower at night, so I'll do my hair and other stuff after breakfast," she answered, motioning toward the stairs.

Pikachu scurried out of the bedroom and climbed onto my shoulder.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I said, rubbing his head.

"Pikapi..." He groaned, in a tired daze.

We walked down the stairs to see Dad (who was finally out of his room) sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and Mom cleaning the kitchen.

Dad looked up to see us.

"Hey, you three. Nice to see you this morning," he greeted.

"Morning, Dad."

"Pika!"

"Good morning, Mr. Ketchum," Misty greeted back.

"No need for that much formality, call me Red, Misty," Dad responded.

"Okay, Red," Misty said, sounding awkward.

I chuckled to myself.

Mom turned to us, and the kitchen looked as if she was just starting breakfast.

She had a stressed and surprised look in her eye.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were awake. I should've started breakfast," Mom said, scolding herself.

"It's okay, Mom. I can help-"

"No, no. I got it. You two sit down at the table and relax. Breakfast will be ready in a few."

I sighed.

"Ok. Don't go too fast."

We sat down at the table, as an awkward silence grew.

In about 10 minutes (of silence, might I add), breakfast was ready.

Mom brought out eggs and potatoes, and went back in the kitchen to finish cleaning.

Misty stared at us as Dad and I chowed down on our food before she could grab her plate.

"Like father, like son," she said, with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes as I kept eating.

Within 5 minutes flat, I had two very full plates in my stomach.

Misty, still only halfway through her plate, chuckled.

"If you were a normal person, I don't think you'd be able to eat anything for the rest of the day."

"We have our date today, right? I wouldn't eat too much."

"You still aren't full, are you Ash?"

"Nope. Gotta save some room."

Dad was lying on the couch, groaning as he ate three plates, all of which were bigger than mine.

"Soooo fuulll..." he groaned.

We laughed at his stomach pain as Mom gave him stomach medicine.

After breakfast, Misty went upstairs to finish getting ready as I sat watching Pikachu eat his breakfast and thinking about what happened to Dawn.

 _She's just randomly gone. I mean- I know what happened to her with Team Rocket in the Reverse World where they took Dawn and used Giratina to keep us in line. So it may as well be Team Rocket, right? No. It HAS to be. I don't see anyone else doing it at this point._

We were only a day away from leaving to Sinnoh to save Dawn and Kenny, so I had to survive that day. I knew I should have liked going on dates but this was on my mind. I was going to have fun, whether I liked it or not.

Unsurprisingly, Misty was taking awhile. I was already ready, so it was a pain to wait. I was becoming impatient, but kept quiet. I turned on the TV, which helped me wait. It was still about 9:45 at that point, but we wanted leave early as we were walking instead on taking a car.

Misty didn't know where we were going, but I had ideas, but they were on the other side of Pallet Town. Pallet had spiked in population and businesses since I left at 10 years old, but still looked sort of the same.

After fifteen more minutes pass after the last thirty she was in there, Misty finally emerged. As always, she was pretty, but I wanted to leave.

Misty still wore the Kanto like clothes with the suspenders from so long ago, which threw me back in my mind to that time.

I stood there, silent as she walked down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked, taking me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I responded.

I turned to my parents.

"We're going out, we'll be back in a while," I told them. My dad nodded and my mother had that look the mothers do when their kids are growing up.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said, climbing on my shoulder as I opened the door.

Misty was already near the road as I shut the door and followed.

Misty looked back as I caught up with her.

"Where are we going first, Ash?"

"I have somewhere in mind. Let's go," I answered, taking her by the hand and running toward the forest.

Pikachu ran beside me, with Misty just behind me, hand in hand.

We are stopped as we encountered a somewhat large fence.

"Did the fence get bigger or something? Whatever," I said.

"Are we going to have to go another way around?" Misty asked.

"No. I'll help you climb over," I responded, finding a grip and beginning my climb to the top. Pikachu hung on my back, holding me back a little, but not enough to keep me from reaching the top.

I successfully made it to the top of the metal, only using two horizonal bars on the fence for the long way up.

I sat at the top, looking down.

"You are going to have to climb, at least to the first bar so I reach you," I yelled.

Misty seemed a little hesitant at first but began the climb.

She took a little bit, but reached the halfway point, allowing me to grab her hand. I then pulled her the entire way up the fence. We sat there for a minute. I looked down to see how I was going to get off the very high fence.

I threw my leg over and grabbed onto one of the poles. I threw myself off the fence as I slid down the pole. I jumped off as I hit the halfway point.

I landed on my feet and stood up. I turned towards the fence to see Misty up there, looking down at me.

"C'mon, it's not as hard as it looks!" I yelled.

"Okay! I'm coming down!" She yelled back.

She threw herself over, as she was about to fall before snatching the pole and sliding down. Misty then jumped off where I had previously and landed next to me.

"Alright, it's not that much further. C'mon," I told her, grabbing her hand and beginning to move once more. She nodded back.

After a few moments, we finally reached our destination: the schoolhouse.

"Where are we, exactly?" Misty asked.

I sighed.

"This is where you and I grew up before we lost our memory of one another."

"Is this also where we met?"

"Yes, Misty. You didn't fish me out of the lake that time. As far as I can remember, I approached you."

"What do you mean? How do you remember that but not me?"

"I don't know. I just remember approaching a girl six years ago, nothing after and nearly nothing before, it just stuck. Based on those pictures, that memory was by the time we met."

"Those two years must've been good after looking at those pictures."

"I assume they were. Sometimes I wish my memory never went away, just to see. But if I were given the choice between keeping or losing my memory in the past, I wouldn't know what to pick. I probably wouldn't have what I have today."

"I hope a few of my old memories come back someday. It'd be good to know what I was like. I never wanted to know until now."

"Perhaps my mother or your sisters could tell you. I was told I acted the exact same then I did when I left for my journey."

Misty sighed.

"Sadly, I don't think that'd be good enough. I'd want to know myself, Ash."

"I wish I could grant that wish, but we don't know if or when your memories will come back."

I looked into her eyes.

"Besides, if you had those memories, we may not have what we have or know the others."

I got closer to Misty, stepping in for a kiss, the other end doing the same.

It was silent as we separated, while Pikachu just sat there.

We entered the school, doors oddly unlocked.

We decided to have some fun. Pikachu climbed back and forth on the old monkey bars and Misty followed. I decided to climb the tree Gary and I used to race on to see who could get to the top first. It was a lot easier now, as I had grew a lot taller since then. I got to the top before Misty began climbing after me. She nearly fell down halfway up the tree, which reminded me of one of the earliest memories I still had.

It was the first time Gary and I tried to climb the tree, and I was right behind him. I accidentally grabbed his shirt when I was about to make it, and he shook me off. I landed on top of Leaf, who attempted to catch me.

After an hour and a half of running around the schoolhouse, I was getting hungry.

"Hey Mist, I think it's time we go to-"

"You're hungry, aren't you, Ash?"

"Yes..."

"Where will you be taking me?"

"There's a really good steak restaurant in Upper Pallet Town. I haven't been there in so long. It's a bit of a walk, but it's worth it."

"Okay, let's go," Misty said, with a cute and curious smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, indicating that he remembers the place.

We took a shorter way out, down a trail through the back of the school. After going through the small forest, we were in the middle of Pallet Town. People were everywhere, walking up and down the street, tending to their business.

"It's quite crowded for Pallet this time of year," I pointed out.

"Seems like it. Last time I was here, Pallet was tiny and nearly empty," Misty added.

We kept walking for about 15 minutes, as Misty looked in the windows of the shops around us. We eventually reached the place and went inside. There weren't many people in there, which meant we didn't have to wait to get a table.

We were seated, as I immediately picked up the menu to see what and how much I wanted.

Misty chuckled at my lack of reluctance and carefulness as I plopped in my chair and put the menu in front of my face.

There was about 5 minutes of silence as I picked out what I wanted from the menu.

I knew what I wanted and by the time a waiter came along to ask us about drinks, so I ordered their biggest steak. Pikachu, on the other hand, ate ketchup on a plate. Misty ordered a salad and a small, lean steak, already having her mind on her weight despite being thin as a stick. I didn't care much as I hadn't thought I reached that age where I actually gained weight with the exception of growth.

"If you could live anywhere in Kanto except your current hometown, where would you move?" I asked.

"Probably here in Pallet, as I am familiar enough with it and it's quiet on the side most people live in," Misty answered.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Kanto has many places to leave. I'm a small town boy, so I'd pick either Viridian or something simple like Pewter or Cerulean," I answered.

Misty looked a little angered by my answer, but not for the reason I thought.

"What makes you think Cerulean is simple, Ash Ketchum?!" She asked.

At this point, I knew I changed and didn't argue back like we used to, but in a playful tone.

"I dunno, Misty. Seems like a place for simpletons to me," I answered.

"Oh, you take that back," she threatened.

"I will. What I really meant by simple was that people close to me live in Pewter and Cerulean. It's also close to this home so I wouldn't miss Pallet too much."

Misty blushed in the way she does when we're all gushy and in embarrassment.

"Oh, stop it."

Of course, that was a dense moment for me.

"Stop what?" I asked, in a confused tone.

"You'd move to Cerulean for me?" She asked, either trying to clarify and clear up the density or trying to make me say something sweet.

"Yeah," I answered, confidently.

This made her blush more, nearly making me laugh.

After a while, food came and I absolutely devoured. Once more, by the time I finished Misty was halfway done.

"Geez, and I thought you began to resist the urge to devour food in record timing," Misty told me, in a slightly concerned tone.

"My stomach and stick for a body will never stop eating a lot fast," I responded, almost burping.

A little bit of time passes and we leave, with me, to Misty's surprise, paying the bill.

There was one more place I was to take Misty, which was intentionally near the restaurant.

There was a dirt road off the main streets, that went right through the middle of a giant field full of flowers, which I knew Misty would love to see.

I had Misty close her eyes and lead her as we were approaching the field, with Pikachu making sure she didn't fall.

"We're getting closer now, alright, open your eyes," I said.

She opened her eyes and was amazed.

"Oh my... It's beautiful. I don't think I've seen this side of Pallet," Misty expressed.

"Yeah, it's usually a place couples go-"

I was about to be interrupted.

"Hey! You two!"

We turned toward a man with a vest and two pokeballs.

"Misty K. Waterflower and Ashton J. Ketchum, I have been sent to retrieve you and bring you to my employer at once!"

"He's from Team Rocket," I whisper to Misty.

"Like hell I'd let myself or Misty or go with you!" I yell at the slender mercenary.

The man was tall and somewhat masculine. He had slicked back blonde hair with a soulpatch below his bottom lip. His voice wasn't deep but it sounded evil.

"Looks like I'll have to take you by force!"

The man threw out an Electabuzz and a Manectric.

I took one of my Pokeballs out, and prepared to throw it.

"Bulbasaur, go!"

As the ball soared through the air as Bulbasaur emerged.

Misty had only one Pokemon on her: Gyarados.

"Go, Gyarados!"

The battle had begun and the mercenary made the first move.

"Electabuzz! Quick Attack that Bulbasaur!"

It was very fast for an Electabuzz, as it hit Bulbasaur before I could react.

"Bulbasaur, counter that with a Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur barely hit Electabuzz, but did enough damage to keep it from getting away unscathed.

"Gyarados! Use Flamethrower on Manectric!"

The Electric wolf-looking Pokemon was then buried in flames, but jumped out without taking too much damage.

"Manectric! Thunder!"

Manectric then sent a wave of electricity at Gyarados, hitting right on the head. Gyarados pull through, but took a lot more damage than expected.

"Bulbasaur! Tackle the Manectric!"

The grass-type jumped on top of the Manectric before it could escape, pinning it down.

"Now, finish Manectric with Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur seeded the Electric-type sucking away it's fighting power.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados spray a massive flow of water at Electabuzz, but Electabuzz was affected much by it.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!"

Electabuzz charged at Gyarados, its fist surrounded by electricity.

It hit Gyarados front and center, electricuting it severely.

"Again!"

It struck again.

"Again!"

It hit again, leaving me with no idea what to do about it.

 ** _A/N: Hi, long time no see! School is finally over so I became free to finally write this overdue chapter! I'm not too busy during summer so I should be able to write. The third part to Trouble All Around should (and hopefully will) be out soon._** **_This Team Rocket arc may last a while, but I'm trying to make it as interest as I possibly can. Please RR and suggest what should happen next after this arc is over. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!_**

 ** _Stay cool,_**

 ** _bakercomics_**


	29. Trouble All Around, III

**PTRKL**

 **Team Rocket Arc**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Trouble All Around, III**

Gyarados was so close to falling, as Bulbasaur seeded one of the mercenary's Pokemon, Manectric.

I began to panic a bit; We could have lost and became captives, meaning we'd be unable to stop any threats like Team Rocket.

I never knew how much I had done until I got a little bit older, from ending Mewtwo's destruction to the three birds and so on.

I stared intently at Gyarados, as it got shocked over and over. Bulbasaur was still in the middle of his attack, so there was nothing I could do.

 _Why does this make you worry more than all the other close calls?_ I heard my own voice say.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as a figure appeared.

It was a younger version of myself.

 _"You seem to care a lot more whether just one Pokemon loses. You never worry that much when it comes to this. You haven't done that often, not even in this journey."_

"Everything's at stake here!"

 _"Everything's been at stake."_

"This could end it all! This could prevent us from saving people and Pokemon for good!"

 _"You've already sacrificed your life, your Pokemon, and nearly your friends."_

He gave an angry look.

 _"This is because of Misty, isn't it?"_

I stared at her, left without words.

 _"How pathetic."_

And just like that, my thoughts made me burst.

"Misty! Call back Gyarados!" I yelled.

She stared at me, looking almost scared.

 _She feels the same as me._

"C'mon, before Gyarados gets badly hurt from the hands of whom that may be a killer!"

"O-ok! Gyarados, come back!"

Gyarados went back in his Pokeball.

Although weak, Manectric had pushed Bulbasaur off of itself.

I stared at the cold mercenary sent by Team Rocket.

"2 on 1? You just gave up, kid," the tall man bragged.

"You'll see!" I yelled back.

I devised a small plan.

"Bulbasaur! Tackle Manectric, but use Vine Whip on the way down!" I yelled.

Bulbasaur lunged himself into the air, pulling out his vines. They zoomed to Electabuzz's arms and pulled him to the ground, immobilizing him temporarily.

 _This battle is mine!_

As Bulbasaur landed on Manectric, Electabuzz was dragged to the ground once more, injuring it.

Manectric then began to gather energy to shock Bulbasaur.

There was one last thing to do.

"Bulbasaur! Jump forward and away from Manectric!"

He did so, and Manectric ended up shocking Electabuzz enough to overload the electricity in his body, causing him to shock Manectric back.

I smiled as the two Pokemon ended the fury of electricity and fainted.

"Bulbasaur, return!" I commanded.

I turned to my defeated opponent.

"I have won fair and square. Leave!" I yelled, grabbing Misty's hand and turning away.

"This won't be the end, Ketchum!" the pale man said, but when I turned to retort his statement, he had disappeared.

We eventually fled back to the house where we were encountered by my father at the door.

"You're back earlier than expected. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Team Rocket sent a mercenary after us. I won the battle, but just barely made it. I need to head to Oak's to heal Misty's Gyarados." I explained.

"Otherwise, are you two alright?" my father asked.

"I think so," Misty answered swiftly.

There was a brief pause, before I had to ask something.

"Dad, I'm meeting a friend in Sinnoh and need to leave in a few days. Can I go? I'll be careful."

"I dunno Ash, there's a lot of trouble over there."

He thought about it for a second.

"Fine, I trust you."

I sighed in relief.

"But..."

My anxiety returned, hoping he wouldn't be on to my other intentions.

"You have to take Gary and Leaf with you."

"Done! That was my plan!"

He smiled. "I'll buy the flight tickets for 2-3 days, so go talk to Gary and Leaf or you won't be going."

I grabbed Misty's arm and ran out the front door, with Pikachu inches behind.

We took the usual route to Prof. Oak's lab, and I had opened the lab's front door.

"May we come in?" Misty asked, with Oak noticing us.

Professor Oak was on his living room computer and approached us when I had opened the door.

"Hello, Ash, Misty. What can I do for you?" he asked and greeted with delight.

"We got into a Pokemon scuffle. Can you please heal my Gyarados?" Misty asked, politely.

"Why yes, Misty, right this way."

"Hey, while you are in there, can you get Gary out here? I need to speak with him and Leaf."

"He isn't in the lab, so he should be in his room, probably with Leaf," the Professor answered.

I walked down the hallway that I hadn't walked through in a long time, and it seemed empty without Gary's sister there.

I opened the door to Gary's room and saw Gary and Leaf in a position where they seemed to be-

As the door hit the wall, Gary and Leaf ceased what they were doing and stared at me, blushing, in that position.

They were kissing.

"I-I didn't mean to i-intrude, I can wait until-"

"Just get in here!" Gary interrupted.

I sat as Leaf moved away from Gary.

"We did you need to talk to us about?" Gary asked.

"Do you know how Dawn went missing a few days ago?" I asked back.

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"Well, I have a friend I need to meet up with and I plan to go to Sinnoh. I also am planning to find out what happened and stop it." I explained.

"Oh, so you are pulling a "save the world" card again? Who's even behind it?" Gary asked

"Wait a second! Save the world? Again?" Leaf asked.

I ignored her.

"Team Rocket is responsible. I wanted to see if you guys were up for going." I invited.

"Hell yeah, I'm down! I wanna go on one of these adventures for once!" Leaf yelled in excitement.

"Well if she's going, I guess I gotta go too," Gary retorted.

"Good, that's all I needed. Get packing. We're leaving in a few days."

"Hey, and don't tell anyone about what you just saw!" Gary yelled, making Leaf blush.

"I promise. See ya!" I said, shutting the door so they could continue.

 **Paul's POV**

 _Meanwhile, in Sinnoh..._

By the time I was nearing the closest train station, I was still being chased.

There was only one man after me in the crowded town, but that didn't mean I was at an advantage.

I kept myself hidden in the crowds as much as I could.

I decided to check in with Ash as I neared the Pokemon Center. I rushed in, to find little trainers or people there.

 _I gotta hurr_ y

I entered the phone room, dialed my old rival's number and held the phone to my ear.

It rang once.

It rang twice.

 _Aw what the hell, Ash! Pick up the phone!_

I heard him pick up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Ash."

"Paul! Are you already in Jubilife City?"

"Not yet. I am near the train station. I realized you were probably wondering if I was even alive right now so I gave you a call. I don't have much time. I'm currently being tailed. Anything important?" I explained and asked.

"I'll be in Jubilife in two to three days. I hope I get there in time."

"Good. I'll hopefully see you then."

"Alright, bye."

I hung up, and peeked outside the phone room. I didn't see any suspicious characters in the center, so I rushed outside and back into the crowds of people.

I had heard many people talking about a festival and where it was.

Unfortunately, it was a little ways away from the station, so I had to be fast.

I eventually arrived at the road they spoke of and everyone turned, splitting me off from everyone else. I began to run toward the station, as I could see it in front of me. It wasn't too far away, and I thought I could make it.

I was only a few meters away when my collar was grabbed.

"I've been looking for you. And no, you won't get out of this with a Pokemon battle. A co-worker got beaten out by Ash Ketchum today and I'm not willing to take any chances," the big man said.

 _Curse you and your skills, Ash._

"Oh no, today's my unlucky day," I retorted, as I was being held off the ground by the 7 foot man.

"If you play nice, I'll let you down, but I'm doubtful as I've heard things about you too."

"What? Things like _this?_ " I asked, kicking him in the crotch. I was dropped to the ground as the man held his area in pain.

"Why you scrawy little bastard!" he roared, attempting to grab me.

"No no, Mr. Mercenary. Not today," I remarked, turning away.

He reached for me again and was successful, throwing me over his shoulder.

The merc began to walk away from the train station and toward the outskirts of town.

 _Crap! I have to get out of here. I have to._

I then reached around his neck, my hands now covering his eyes.

"Why you-" he yelled.

The merc's foot slipped off the curb and lost his balance. I fell out of his grasp as we both fell to the ground.

As a result, I had a few scratches on my faces and knees, but I began to sprint off anyway.

I looked back to see the angle the man fell, and knew he wasn't gonna get up for a while. I smirked as I entered the train station.

Apparently the last train for Jubilife was about to leave as I passed through the gate. I barely made it on, as the sun set outside.

 _I'll be waiting, Ash._

 ** _A/N: This chapter may be a bit shorter but things are picking up. Next chapter on the way, where Ash finally starts his quest to save Dawn and Kenny! There will be a few chapters dedicated to this quest, one more as a Sinnoh vacation day thing along with their departure back to Kanto and we're back and beginning the last third to the main journey. I like the change of pace to this journey, and hope to make the Team Rocket Arc some of the best chapters. Read and review, suggest stuff for the last third or quarter (i dunno) of the Journey and/or the tournament to come!_**

 ** _Take care, RR, stay cool, catch em all, Shinji get in the damn robot, whatever, sincerely,_**

 ** _bakercomics_**

Edit: THANX FOR 7K VIEWS


End file.
